


Snow in August

by SeijiShun



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Merlin是保母, Nanny McPhee AU, 不敢表示!Eggsy, 不敢表示!Harry, 無自覺!Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart的運氣似乎是在他的孩子們又把保母嚇跑時都用盡了。<br/>所有的一切都在新的保母，他自稱是Merlin，出現管理家務之後改變了。<br/>這位新的保母會幫助Harry明白他擁有想要的，需要的事物，就在他身邊嗎？或是他已經太遲了？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow in August](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730663) by [Nickygp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickygp/pseuds/Nickygp). 



> 翻譯自Nickygp

第一章

 

“把她放進籃子，” Percival生氣的悄聲說著。“說了把她放進籃子裡！”

 

 

“好啦我要去了，要去了，” Genevieve回應，將嬰兒抱了起來跑過整個房間。她把她年幼的妹妹輕輕地放進籃子裡，在對她輕聲說著時親吻她的額頭，“我們需要你乖乖的喔，Aggy。”

 

 

接著女孩吃力地將籃子抱起並且艱難的放上木櫃。

 

 

“快過來！” James小聲地喊著，跑向他妹妹的方向。男孩捉過她的手然後拉著她一起跑到房間中央。

 

 

“你有去拿雞了嗎？” Percival看著他年幼的弟弟，Eric，問著。他跪在地上，將一些肉汁抹在地板上頭。

 

 

“雞？” 男孩回答。“我以為是Sophie要去拿。”

 

 

“那是你的工作，笨蛋！”一旁年紀更小的女孩喊，“我要拿的是這些番茄！”

 

 

Eric臉上寫滿了震驚。“我怎麼會知道那是─”

 

 

“Percy告訴過你要─”

 

 

“夠了！” James最後制止他們，他起身站好。“我去拿，你們把這邊布置好。”

 

 

他跑出房間，在去廚房的路上時小心地避開了他們的保母。如果讓那女人發現他們的話就沒用了，除非他想讓他們的計畫泡湯。他到了廚房接著站在門邊，等著Eggsy轉身。

 

 

年輕的男子站在吧檯邊，邊切著蔬菜邊哼著曲子，腳底輕踏著節拍。他抬起砧板走向爐子，將砧板的一端放上不斷冒著泡的湯鍋之後，用他的切菜刀，俐落地將蔬菜推進湯鍋裡。

 

 

Eggsy將板子放下之後四處張望著，眉毛困惑的挑起同時喊著，“ Roxy？你有看到番茄嗎？” 他走向廚房後方，邊喊著年輕女孩的名字。

 

 

在Eggsy走出視線時James偷笑了一下，趕緊把握住機會。他悄悄奔進廚房裡，抓穩吧檯以免自己摔倒，接著打開烤箱，快速地拿出放在裡面香味四溢的烤雞。

 

 

“好燙、好燙！” 邊雙手輪流平衡著烤雞邊小聲叫著，在放上吧檯上前，他左右張望一下，尋找著有沒有東西能夠幫他把這該死的東西帶到樓上去。跑過整個廚房後，他撿起了條照理來說應該放回原處的乾淨毛巾，再跑回放烤雞的地方。

 

 

James咬起下唇，不太確定他可不可以用這條毛巾，如果Eggsy知道他用烤雞的油弄髒毛巾的話會很難過的，而他們最不想做的事情，就是讓Eggsy傷心了。

 

 

 _事情有輕重緩急_ 。

 

 

他對自己點點頭，努力忽略從後腦勺竄出的罪惡感，用毛巾穩穩地包好烤雞。接著快步跑出廚房回到樓上。

 

 

“終於，” Percival得救似的呼出一口氣時小聲地說，“你去的還真久。”

 

 

“我得等到Eggsy離開那邊阿。” James抗議的說著。

 

 

Percival僵住了身子。“你覺得他會很難過嗎？”

 

 

James又忍不住咬起下唇，擔心的望向他哥哥。“也許會...我們應該做這件事嗎？”

 

 

在Percival回應之前他想了一會兒弟弟的問題，“嗯，我們要做，他會難過，但沒事的，他會原諒我們的。”

 

 

五顆年輕的腦袋在他們繼續布置完陷阱前對著他點點頭。Percival打開毛巾來把烤雞切塊，再分給他的兄弟姐妹時聽見沉重的腳步聲正從樓梯間傳來。

 

 

他看向James接著微笑；他們準備好要給他們的保母一個大驚喜了。

 

 

**************

 

 

“我真的以為我們有番茄阿。” Roxy喃喃的念著，搔了搔後頸。

 

 

“我挺確定我昨天洗了它們的。” Eggsy將身子靠向吧檯，困惑的看著女孩。

 

 

“是我們瘋了嗎？”她最後開口，靠向吧檯的另一端。“我覺得是那群小鬼把我們逼瘋的。”

 

 

Eggsy笑了笑，輕輕地搖搖頭。“他們沒有那麼糟糕的。”

 

 

突然間樓上傳來淒厲的慘叫聲讓兩人都跳了起來。

 

 

_該死，他把話說得太快了。_

 

他站在那兒，嘴巴大張著，看著不到四天前才加入他們的保母跑下樓梯再衝出房子，嘴裡尖叫著像是 _老天爺啊，他們根本是撒旦派來的惡魔啊_ 之類的話。

 

 

“我的天啊，” Roxy小聲說著，一隻手摀住嘴。突然間她轉頭瞪向Eggsy，表情非常驚恐。“絕對不准他們進我的廚房！”

 

 

回應她的是Eggsy跑出廚房奔上階梯，一種不好的預感衝進他的腦門。“孩子們？” 在進入房間時他整個人僵住了。“老天爺啊。”

 

 

Percival在將Agatha從櫃子上抱下來時轉過頭，接著不安的站在原地，看向僵在房間門口的男子時，也把寶寶安穩的抱在懷裡。他試著想給Eggsy一個無辜的微笑，但只讓年輕的男子立刻回過神來。

 

 

“你們為什麼─” Eggsy開口，講到一半時停了下來。“這次的計畫又是什麼了，哼？想擺脫新保母？才過了四天而已！” 他惱怒的走進房間。“四天而已你們就已經讓那位可憐的女士尖叫著衝出去了。”

 

 

他嘆口氣，走近Percival，伸出手示意要接過小嬰兒，Percival立刻乖乖地順從他，同時盡量裝出很無辜的樣子。“知不知道你們可憐的父親發現時會說些什麼？”

 

 

“也許他就不會一直找這些可怕的女人來照顧我們了。” Eric喃喃的念著，眼睛沒有離開過地板。

 

 

Eggsy望向男孩，所有的怒氣瞬間都跑出體外，他又嘆口氣，揉了揉男孩的頭髮。“來吧，在你們父親回來前需要把你們都先弄乾淨。”

 

 

他左右環視了下房間然後在內心裡呻吟著；在Harry回到家前有很多工作要做─

 

 

**************

 

 

Harry踏進門口，有點驚訝屋子裡非常的安靜；那些孩子從來都不安份的，如果很安靜的話就代表是有甚麼可怕的事情發生了。“孩子們？” 他喊，邊將大衣掛上門邊的掛鉤。

 

 

“他們在樓上，先生。” Roxy說道，從廚房探出頭來。

 

 

“喔，蘿珊小姐，晚上好，” 他微笑地說，突然覺得安心許多。“我可以當作是保母今天做得還不錯？”

 

 

年輕女子咬起唇，“其實沒有，先生。”

 

 

他疑惑地皺起眉。“那─”

 

 

“他們對她惡作劇，” 她輕輕地解釋，猜想著男人的反應。“讓她以為孩子們把Agatha吃了，那可憐的婦人衝了出去，邊尖叫說她再也不回來了。”

 

 

“我的，老天啊。”Harry蒼白著臉說，重重得靠在牆邊。他深深的嘆了口氣，看起來非常疲憊。“謝謝妳，蘿珊。” 他微微點頭，接著開始走上階梯。

 

 

到了孩子們的房間，他在看見Eggsy正用著一條白色，蓬鬆的毛巾幫Genevieve擦著頭髮時停下腳步。年輕的男子聲音輕柔的和他的女兒說著話，她的臉蛋明亮又快樂。Harry看了圈房間，有點焦燥於看見到處都亂糟糟的。

 

 

他清了清喉嚨，整間房間瞬間一片死寂。Eggsy閉上眼在心裡罵了幾句髒話；Harry至少應該還要再過一個小時才會回來的。

 

 

孩子們全都看向Harry，而Percival走向前站到了最前面。

 

 

“Eggsy，請讓我們獨處一下。” Harry淡淡地開口，眼底充滿了憤怒以及失望。

 

 

“是，先生。”在經過男人之前，Eggsy回頭望了孩子們以及他們的父親最後一眼，接著轉身走向廚房，Roxy泡了杯茶在那兒等他。

 

 

“很糟？”在她將茶杯送往唇邊時問到。

 

 

“嗯，挺糟的。”他喃喃說著。“但我不覺得他會對他們說太多。”

 

 

“真的？” Roxy驚訝的問。“那已經是第十七個保母了。”

 

 

“比起生氣，他看起來更累。” Eggsy說著邊咬起下唇。

 

 

“只要他們離這廚房遠遠的─” Roxy吸了口茶。

 

 

“我去幫他泡杯熱可可，”Eggsy站起身小聲說著，“這能幫他放鬆。”

 

 

“嗯嗯哼嗯，” Roxy哼著，給了Eggsy一個知曉的微笑。

 

 

“停下，Roxy，不是你想的那樣。” Eggsy滿臉通紅的抗議著。

 

 

“嗯嗯哼嗯，” 女孩又重複了一次，嘴邊的微笑還是沒有停下來。


	2. 所剩無幾

Harry走下階梯，面色疲憊。他慢慢地走進他的書房並將門闔上，很明顯的並不想被打擾。在收拾清潔用具時，Eggsy咬著下唇，想著他到底該不該打擾男人或是現在先讓他靜一靜；或許，他應該先讓Harry有自己的時間思考一下。

 

他安靜地走進孩子們的房間，將清潔用具放在地板上，環顧了下四周，很驚訝地看見孩子們主動在清理房間了。

  

“你們是怎麼啦？” 他大聲問著，臉上有著小小的笑容。

 

Genevieve聳聳肩，抬起頭看向Eggsy。“我們總不能讓你清整個房間，不是嗎？不是你弄髒它的。”

 

Eggsy的眉毛驚訝地抬高了，在看向Percival時露出了弄懂的微笑。“你妹妹逼你們做這些的？”

 

“你覺得呢？” 年幼的男孩說，邊嘆氣邊搖著頭。

  

拿起掃把時Eggsy忍不住笑了出來。“好吧，如果我們要快點解決這個，就得要先分配好工作，聽起來如何？”

 

孩子們發出了同意的聲響之後都跑下原本手邊的工作跑到了Eggsy的身邊圍成一圈。年輕的男子微笑著，轉頭看向最年輕的─好吧，如果把嬰兒也算進去就是倒數第二年輕的Hart孩子。“那，Sophie你幫我去廚房問Roxanne小姐可不考已給我們一些垃圾袋。”

 

 女孩點點頭，乖乖地照著做跑出了房間。再來Eggsy面向Sophie的哥哥Simon，他只比小女孩大了一歲。他想著或許他應該依照年紀去分配工作；他不想要任何一個孩子覺得他們沒有幫上忙。

 

 “Sophie回來之後Simon你去幫她，你們去收拾那些惡作劇之後沒有用處的垃圾，把它們丟進袋子裡，收拾完之後，你們要把它提下樓交給Roxanne小姐。你們可以幫我做到這些嗎？”

 

 男孩微笑並點了點頭，接著退出小圈圈去等跑下樓的妹妹。

 

 “Eric去把玩具都收起來，我指的不是把它們全塞進床底下而是真的收拾好喔。” Eggsy認真地說。“Genevieve你照顧好Aggy，因為你們又把保母嚇跑了現在可沒人能夠照顧她。”

 

女孩笑著走去搖籃邊，將笑得燦爛的嬰兒抱起。在坐上床鋪時她親吻了下妹妹的額頭，拿起幾樣玩具給Agatha玩。

 

 “James和Percy你們去把地板掃乾淨，掃完之後我就要拖地板了，懂了嗎？”

 

 “懂了，Eggsy。” 他們一起回答著，同時不甘願的起身下樓去向Roxy要掃帚。

 

Eggsy笑著環顧整個房間，看著小朋友們邊玩邊打掃著。

 

_他們真的沒有那麼糟。_

呃，好吧，他要修正一下─有 _他在旁邊_ 的話他們就沒有那麼糟。他完全搞不懂他們為什麼這麼執著於毀掉每個有膽踏上他們家門前的保母脆弱的心靈。這挺恐怖的，真的，他們真的很有本事把保母逼瘋到辭職。

 

這也是他不懂為什麼這群孩子在他面前─大多數的時間─就會乖乖的不吵不鬧。他們的禮儀需要再加強，這點他知道，但比起平常他們發瘋似的行為，Eggsy還挺開心他們在他身邊時的舉動是看起來安心的。

 

而且真的只有對他而已；如果Eggsy不在的話，即使是Roxy也很難跟他們好好相處，這也是為什麼她強烈指明了如果沒有保母在的話她就不會工作的。

 

Eggsy嘆口氣，隨即又振作起來；房間是不會自己清乾淨的。

 

 

******************  


Harry向後靠上椅子時呻吟了一聲。他得承認，他已經不知道該對這群調皮的孩子做什麼，他完全不懂他們到底是怎麼了，孩子們就這樣輕易的把十七個不同的保母給嚇跑─十七個！─在短短的三個月內而已。

 

他在想他過去的人生一定有打破什麼規矩所以現在得到現世報了，整整十七個報應。

 

最後他搖了搖頭─他不能這樣自怨自艾。他拿起話筒，撥通了對現在的他來說太過於熟悉的號碼。

 

“Brown太太，”他語調充滿希望的開口，畢竟他認為老婦人已經不願意接他的電話了。

 

“喔不，不要又是你，”婦人惱怒的呻吟。“那已經是最後的機會了，Hart先生，你的孩子們實在是太可怕了。”

 

“Brown太太，我可以保證，他們真的沒有那麼糟糕，” Harry這麼說著同時以手指輕敲著書桌。“他們只是─”

 

“我已經沒有任何保母可以給你了，別再打來了。”婦人掛斷電話，暗自向上天祈禱著永遠不會再跟那男人見到面。

 

Harry丟下電話，心裡湧起一陣衝動不是想要往牆上砸東西─也許是他自己─就是只是想坐下，哭著捲成一顆球。如果沒人可以顧孩子的話他是該如何出門去工作？

 

他是可以要求Roxy或Eggsy顧他們一天，但他不能要求太多；這不是他們的工作範圍了。

 

 _你需要的人是Merlin_ 。

 

Harry轉過身，在聽到不熟悉的聲音時心跳漏了一拍。“Hello？”他喃喃道，猶豫的走向門邊。

 

 _你需要的人是Merlin_ 。

 

誰是天殺的Merlin啊？而且更重要的是，是誰在說話？是他出現幻聽了嗎？也許真的是，也許孩子們真的把他逼瘋了。

 

他拿起一本書，準備好要把它揮向站在門外的人，不管它是誰。他把門用力打開，讓門外的Eggsy嚇得驚叫出聲。

 

Harry舉起書的同時年輕男子往後退了一大步，看清門後是誰之後Harry停住了動作。“Eggsy？剛剛是你在說話的嗎？”

 

“什麼？” Eggsy疑惑地皺起眉。“不，先生，我才剛過來想給你一些茶，” Eggsy慢慢說著同時將杯子輕輕提起，交給Harry。

 

“喔，謝謝你，” 男人難為情地笑了下，“天啊，我實在是太無禮了，請快進來吧。” Harry提起手向一旁站去，讓Eggsy可以進去。

 

“沒關係的，先生，” Eggsy又往後退一步，“我只是想要─”

 

“請，我堅持，” Harry的眼神十分溫暖又歡迎的。“和你聊天一向都是令人愉悅的事。”

 

Eggsy的呼吸頓了一秒，心跳也加快了一拍。他在心底用力搖頭；覺得自己是個笨蛋。Harry可是他的老闆，他的話裡一定沒那意思的，只是想表達親切而已，但Eggsy還是沒辦法停下來不讓那些話影響他。

 

他踏進房間，視線立刻停在了一張靠近火爐的紅色扶手椅上，他感到一陣嫉妒以及愧疚。那張扶手椅是Harry的妻子生前所擁有的─那是屋子裡少數幾件她的遺物。

 

他清清喉嚨移開目光，走向一旁坐上Harry書桌前的椅子，Harry也坐回他的椅子。

 

Harry嘆口氣，喝了一口他的茶。“保母中心已經拒絕再送任何保母過來了，”他說道，聲音聽來有點勉強。“老實說，我已經不知道我該怎麼做了。”

 

Eggsy咬起下唇。“其實…我和Roxy可以幫忙照顧直到你找到人來。”

 

Harry抬起頭。“老天，不不，我不能這樣對你─”

 

“沒關係的，Hart先生，我是個大男孩。”他對男人眨眨眼。“我可以照顧他們一兩天的。”

 

這次輪到Harry咬住下唇了。“你真的確定嗎？”

 

Eggsy微笑著點頭；他很確定這下他可會忙到翻掉，但他怎麼能對那張臉說不呢？

 

Harry向前靠上書桌，伸出手握住Eggsy的。他捏緊了下年輕男子的雙手，眼底充滿著感激以及一些Eggsy沒看懂的情緒。“謝謝你。”

 

Eggsy沒開口，因為他不太相信自己能夠好好發聲。天啊，他實在是太悲哀了；現在他坐在這兒，在他老闆的書房裡，幾乎快換氣過度就因為男人現在觸碰著他的手。

 

“把它還來，Eric！”突然間從二樓傳來的模糊尖叫聲充斥了整個書房。

 

“你想要？想要就來拿啊！”男孩尖叫回去，在奔跑的同時不停的大笑，如果這不是快速移動的腳步聲讓天花板震落了些灰塵的話還能是什麼。

 

Harry放開Eggsy的手，在起身的同時生氣地吐出一口氣。

 

Eggsy也趕緊站起來，將手輕放上男人的胸膛去停下他的腳步。為自己的莽撞感到臉紅時小聲地開口，“我去讓他們都上床睡覺，先生。”

 

Harry看著他，在站開點頭之前，眼神深沉了些。“那就麻煩你了，謝謝，Eggsy。”

 

年輕男子給了他微笑之後離開房間。Harry緩緩地吐出一口氣，搖搖頭去清理思緒。年輕的男孩這麼輕易的影響他實在讓他有些害怕。

 

他坐了回去，低頭看向電話，不太確定要怎麼繼續。到底有誰天殺的願意留下來陪他的孩子們？

 

 

 _你需要的人是Merlin_ 。


	3. 這是你的工作

Eggsy走上樓，感覺Harry指尖的觸感還殘留在皮膚上。在他到了二樓時他輕輕嘆口氣並搖頭；他必須停下對不可能的事情再繼續做白日夢了。

 

他走進孩子們的房間發現Eric和Sophie正在房間中央打架，兩人互相用力拉扯著一隻大型的泰迪熊。

 

“還給她啦，Eric。” Genevieve坐在床上皺眉的喊。

 

“先把我的機器人還來！” 在更猛力拉著泰迪熊時Eric尖叫道。

 

“我沒有拿！”年幼的女孩顫抖的回應，在不小心失手鬆開泰迪熊時她的眼眶寵滿了淚水。

 

“Eric把你妹妹的熊還給她。”Eggsy走到兩人中間這麼說。“你的機器人因為太髒了所以拿到樓下去洗了。” Eggsy慢慢解釋著。

 

接著後頭突然傳出一聲巨響嚇得Eggsy跳了起來，一把拉過Sophie和Eric到他背後再轉過身。Simon站在一個高大的櫃子旁，Eggsy猜想男孩應該是用力撞了上去，因為通常放在最上頭的玩具現在都已經整個散落在地上了。

 

“要知道，你們總有一天會把你們可憐的父親嚇出心臟病的，” 他不帶任何惡意的喃喃的說著，示意Simon靠過來一些。“來吧，我們明天再清，現在上床的時間到了。”

 

“Eggsy，” Sophie猶豫地開口，輕輕地拉著他的袖子，“你可以唸書給我們聽嗎？”

 

“我？” Eggsy雙頰泛紅，“你們都知道我才剛開始讀那本書而已。”

 

“拜託，” 女孩撒嬌著，又扯了扯他的袖子，“只要幾頁就好。”

 

“好吧好吧，” Eggsy沒轍的笑了笑，揉揉女孩的頭髮。“那我去拿書。”

 

“你不用去啊，” Genevieve喊，突然站了起來。“Roxy也有給我們一本，記得嗎？”

 

Eggsy驚訝地抬起眉；Roxy從來沒告訴過他她也給了孩子們一本。他在心底微笑；嘴上再怎麼說孩子們有多討厭，Roxy還是對他們挺好的，儘管她不可能會去承認這件事的。

 

Eggsy坐上Sophie的床鋪，將女孩抱起放上他的大腿，接著接過Genevieve遞給他的深色、皮革封面的書籍。

 

“好吧，” Eggsy清清喉嚨，等著孩子們聚來他身邊。

 

Genevieve坐在他腳邊，Eric輕靠在她背上，Simon站在Sophie的床頭櫃旁，雙手抱胸，James和Percival，一如往常的，一起坐在Sophie旁邊的那張床上。

 

看見Sophie期待的看著他還有男孩們猶豫著，試著想藏起他們的興奮時，Eggsy難過的微笑。他不懂為什麼男孩子們會認為他們不能好好享受一篇床邊故事；他真的希望他能夠改變孩子們的想法。

 

他挺確定他可以控制好的，畢竟，他自己就很喜歡念兒童文學，倒不是說他不喜歡去讀‘大人’的小說，只是讀著那些迪士尼風格的愛情故事時，看著公主們最後都能找到真愛總是令人開心的。這樣想總是好的，如果那些人都能跨過障礙，找到快樂的結局─那他也能找到他的王子。

 

當然，這不是那種電影。這是現實人生，而經過了這麼多年他也學會了，所謂的現實人生，是跟童話故事完全相反的東西。不過，他還是有權利作夢的。

 

“從前有位紳士迎娶了他見過最驕傲也最任性的第二任妻子，” Eggsy開始說，將身子向前傾時，把自己的聲音調低了些。如果問他最擅長什麼的話，就是說故事了。“她帶著與前夫所生的兩個女兒一起來到這個家。男主人則是有位和已經過世的美麗妻子長得十分相像的女兒。”

 

孩子們在他繼續唸著時，都不自覺地向前靠，臉上寫滿著興奮和緊張。

 

“結婚典禮結束之後，繼母就開始露出她的本性了。她沒辦法忍受這女孩是多麼的天真惹人愛，所以她開始要女孩做所有辛苦的家事─”

 

“等一下，為什麼女孩的爸爸要再婚阿？” Sophie突然開口問道，疑惑的看著Eggsy。

 

“為什麼繼母要對她這麼壞啊？” Simon皺著鼻子問，接在Sophie後頭跟著發問。

 

“因為繼母們跟繼父們都會對小孩很壞。” Eric回答，眼睛沒有離開過地面。

 

“好吧，那不是真的。” Eggsy說，眉頭稍微皺起，他知道他也許不該太介入孩子們的事，但他不太想讓孩子們有著錯誤的想法。

 

有些大人是很可怕沒錯，但不是每個人都這樣的。天殺的，他絕對不會對他們做出任何可怕的事情的，而他們也一定知道這點。

 

_但你也不會嫁給他們的父親的，你知道的吧？_

 

 

“可是他為什麼沒有阻止她對他女兒這麼壞啊？” Sophie看著Eric這麼問道。

 

“因為所有的爸爸在他們的老婆死掉之後都會變壞，” Percival惱怒地回答。“他們都不會在乎小孩了。” 他又重新低下頭，手指撥弄著床單。

 

“Percival，你們的父親在乎的。” Eggsy說服般地說。

 

“他才沒有！” 男孩生氣的抓著頭髮大叫。

 

“Percival─”

 

“他還有像以前一樣唸書給我們嗎？” 男孩質問著，眼裡充滿著憤怒。“他還有像以前一樣來和我們玩嗎？”

 

“他也不唱搖籃曲給Aggy聽了。” James抗議道，把臉埋進手心。

 

“我們根本不常見到他了。” Percival哼聲說著，仰躺回床上，撇過頭不去看Eggsy。

 

年輕男子咬著下唇，對於孩子們的反應有些無措，他們從沒有對他說過這麼多心事。Eggsy嘆氣，在開口前抹了把臉。“他 _是_ 愛你的，Percival，他愛你們所有人，他只是太忙了…很多心事在他腦袋裡自從─”

 

“自從媽媽死掉之後，” Percival打斷他，眼神勝利似的看著Eggsy；Eggsy自己剛剛證明了他的觀點。

 

Eggsy又嘆口氣，向後靠上牆。“你們以前很親近的，我很確定─”

 

“不再是了，現在他只在乎是怎麼弄到一個新老婆。” Percival生氣地喃喃自語。

 

他的話用力地敲擊Eggsy的心臟，讓他忍不住呻吟。他有聽到一些傳聞─Roxy很喜歡在午餐時間告訴他最新的八卦─Harry的確是在找新的妻子，但他拒絕相信她。

 

那是他還不想去思考的事情，他沒辦法忍受去想像Harry跟別人在一起，看見他親吻別的女人─

 

Eggsy立刻停止再繼續想下去；就算真的有個時間或地點可以讓他對他的 _老闆_ 有這種想法，現在絕對不是那個時候。

 

“我不知道這是不是真的，” Genevieve害羞地說，“但也許有個新媽媽還不錯啊。”

 

Percival爬起身，睜大雙眼。“你瘋了嗎？他最後不管是娶了誰都會像是可怕的混蛋一樣對我們像是─”

 

“你又不知道，”Genevieve打斷他，抱起膝蓋縮起來。

 

“這邊有很多證據在的，” James跳起來為自己的兄弟辯護，指向一旁放著他們圖書的大書櫃。“那裡沒有一本書有提過繼母是好人的。”

 

“他們都是壞人，全都是，” Percival起身靠近Genevieve。“不然她幹嘛要喜歡我們？”

 

“我喜歡你們啊。” Eggsy輕輕地說，將Sophie抱得離他更近一些。

 

一瞬間Percival驚訝得睜大雙眼但他馬上縮起肩膀低聲念道，“你為我們的父親工作，你是因為薪水才喜歡我們的那才不算數。”

 

Eggsy覺得自己好像是被賞了巴掌似的。

 

不停地。

 

他全身僵硬著，讓在他腿上的Sophie馬上察覺到有哪裡不對勁。女孩跳下Eggsy的大腿接著轉過身看向他。

 

Eggsy馬上站起身，離開孩子們走向門口，覺得有種衝動想要趕快離開這裡不要再讓自己丟臉下去。

 

“Eggsy？” Simon喊，開始朝年輕男子的方向走去，但看到男子抬起手示意他停下時馬上停下腳步。

 

“很晚了，我還有一些工作要做，你們都該上床了。” 他討厭說話時自己的語氣。“晚安。”

 

孩子們一時間都沒有動作，只能站在那兒聽著Eggsy下樓的腳步聲。

 

“你不該說那些的，Percy。” James譴責的說。

 

Percival臉色脹紅。“可是，那是事實，” 他抗議的喊。“反正這無所謂，我們需要為明天的計畫做準備。”

 

“Eggsy和Roxy明天要照顧我們。” Genevieve提醒他們。

 

男孩煩躁的呻吟。“沒有差！我們得跟著計劃走。”

 

“好、好，冷靜點。” James起身，走過去站在他兄弟旁。“你要計畫？好，來做吧。”

 

*****************

Harry坐進他黑色的扶手椅中，看向一旁與他成對的紅色扶手椅。“我已經不知道怎麼辦了，親愛的。”他輕聲說道，“孩子們根本失控了然後Chester一直不停地…”他嘆氣，害怕把話說出來。“他要我在這個月結束之前娶到老婆，他覺得孩子們需要多受到一些女性的影響力。” Harry嘲弄地說。

 

他又站起身，在思考時慢慢地渡步著。“我試著想保持住我的工作，但沒有他的資助我們無法生活下去。”他疲憊的揉了揉雙眼，按著下唇。“所以，我猜….好吧，我猜我得找個新妻子了。”

 


	4. 你是誰？

Eggsy輕輕敲了Roxy的房門，耐心地等著年輕女孩來開門時轉頭望著走廊，女孩慢慢地打開門，從細縫中察看是誰在門外。

 

發現是Eggsy時她微笑並將門拉開讓他進去，關上門之後他們並肩坐上床。

 

她拉了拉她的睡袍讓Eggsy可以坐進來點，“你讓他們都上床去了嗎？”

 

“嗯，” Eggsy分心的回應，低下頭不讓人看見他的雙眼，他面向Roxy坐在床上，輕柔地將她的一隻腳放上他的大腿，熟練的按摩著。

 

Roxy偏過頭，馬上注意到了Eggsy低落的情緒。“嘿，你還好嗎？” 向前觸碰他的手臂時她輕聲問著。

 

Eggsy馬上看向她，搖搖頭回神，他回以一個害羞的微笑點頭。“我沒事，只是累了而已。”

 

“騙人，” 舒服的向後靠上床頭板前，她開玩笑地拍了下他的手臂。如果Eggsy真的要守住承諾幫她按摩她的腳作為借他她最喜愛的書的交換的話，她想這也沒什麼不好的。

 

“話說孩子們明天要跟我們待在一起。” 他盡可能地想要輕鬆地提起這個話題，再試著多施點力在按摩的穴道上頭。

 

“搞什麼？”年輕女子尖叫出來，用力瞪向Eggsy時從床頭板前起身。

 

Eggsy拍著她的腳時低語道，“喔，Rox，拜託他們沒有那麼糟的。”

 

女子哼了聲，“沒那麼糟才怪，在那些小鬼學會甚麼叫規矩之前八月就會先下雪了。”

 

Eggsy搖搖頭，臉上有著難過的笑容。“別人聽到的話會以為妳很討厭他們的。”

  

年輕女子翻了翻白眼。“我不討厭他們，我只是不要他們出現在我的廚房。事實上，我可是有─”

 

“寫在合約裡的，我知道，我知道。” Eggsy對她眨眼，給了她調皮的微笑。

 

他已經記不清她提過這事實多少次了。每當孩子們又開始作怪時，她就會拿出那張紙將它拍在桌上，好似這個動作就能在她的領域和孩子們中間立出一道牆。當然啦，真的要說的話，如果孩子們真心想要破壞廚房，那張該死的合約是不可能阻止他們的─但Eggsy是不會告訴Roxy的。他們都知道這點；不管那張紙到底有沒有用，她只是想讓自己有著合約在保護她的安全感罷了。

 

“嘿，Roxy，有關那個─” 他看向一旁，試著想讓身體放鬆點然後看起來自然些。“你知道，嗯，Hart先生要結婚的事是真的嗎？”

 

“所以這就是為什麼你今天心情很差的原因，” 她低聲說，眼底有著恍然大悟。

 

“我沒事，” 他辯解著，依舊避開著她的眼睛，害怕被她從眼裡看出些什麼。“我只是好奇而已。”

 

“喔其實，我不太確定，但是街上都在傳這件事。”她小心地回答，觀察著好友的反應。

 

Eggsy用力的吞嚥著口水，努力地想讓自己的臉看起來冷漠些。“好吧這只是時間上的問題而已。我是說，夫人都已經去世三年多了。”他不自在的挪動下位置。“他再找一位美好的女士是對的，而且孩子們又會快樂了。”

 

Roxy捏了捏他的手臂。“你知道你不必在我面前假裝成這樣的，對吧？”

 

“我沒有，” Eggsy堅持的說，但是眼底已經透露出悲傷的情緒。“我是真的想要他快樂。”

 

Roxy嘆氣，最後擔心的望向她最好的朋友時咬著下唇。她之前真的認為他只是對他們的老闆很有好感而已；Eggsy年輕又充滿朝氣，而且即使是她也得承認他們的老闆 _真的_ 是很帥，所以她才會覺得這個很快就會過去了；事實上，她已經有和她一位親戚去拜託找一些比較年長的男性給Eggsy挑選去約會。但是，很明顯的好感這詞已經不再適合去形容她的友人對那位年長男性的感情了。

 

**********************

Percival翻開被褥之後安靜地起身，躡手躡腳地走到門邊查看附近的情況，他左右望了望，發現沒人靠近時偷偷勾起嘴角，接著走到James的床邊，抓起他自己的枕頭之後砸向James的臉，用力地把男孩打醒。

 

James立刻坐起身，用手摀住他的臉。“搞什─”

 

“趕快起來去換衣服，我們沒有很多時間。” Percy走去叫Genevieve起床，他輕輕地搖著她的肩膀─好吧，以他的標準來說夠輕了。

 

“太陽都還沒出來耶，Percy。” 年幼的女孩抱怨著，用枕頭蓋住她的頭。

 

Percy拍了下自己的額頭，煩躁的咕噥出聲。“太陽還沒出來才是重點啊，Evie。”

 

James走過整間房間，輕聲地叫著與搖醒自己的手足，轉頭給了自己的哥哥

一個‘這才是你該怎麼做事’的眼神，Percival哼聲，嗤笑了下自己的弟弟。Genevieve抱起因為噪音而被弄醒的Aggy，拿了隻會發出聲音的棕色泰迪熊逗她玩。

 

 “對它小心點喔，Aggy，” 她輕聲的說，指向那隻熊時握著妹妹的手。“那是媽媽給的禮物，別弄壞它喔，這可是少數幾樣媽媽留給我們的東西了。”

 

嬰兒開心的笑著，嘴裡發出幾聲聽不懂的話語，用力抱緊泰迪熊到胸前。

 

“好，開始吧。” 穿好鞋子之後James拍了下手，他的兄弟姐妹們立刻跟著他，乖乖地列隊跟著走在最前頭的James，Percival負責探路，經過每扇門時都檢查一下以免他們的父親決定早點從他清晨的散步歸來。

 

James在他到達Roxy的房間時示意他們繼續前進，他看看四周，尋找夠大的物品來擋住門。在看見靠在牆邊好讓人們通過的長桌時他欣喜的哼出聲。他努力的拉過桌子，使勁的推著時發出吃力的聲音，終於推到了Roxy的房門前時他停了下來，為Roxy沒有被噪音吵醒而感謝上帝，在抓回自己的呼吸時他把手放在膝蓋上喘著氣，跑向廚房前再確定了一次Roxy的房門沒辦法被打開。

 

Percival站在廚房吧台上，對著自己的手足大喊著指揮動作。Genevieve將Agatha放上其中一個檯子上，一旁是他們陸續拿出的番茄、紅蘿蔔、馬鈴薯和其他東西。

 

Eric抬出兩個大湯鍋，坐在Sophie旁邊開始用一根木頭大湯匙敲打著，而女孩正用著大量的麵粉撒在男孩周圍，試著想用那白色、輕飄飄的粉末畫出一個太陽在地上。Genevieve面向爐子，將水加進放在上頭加熱的鍋子裡，看著Simon和James開始往鍋裡丟進各式各樣的食物時微笑，兩個男孩開始大笑，邊拿起更多的食物往裡面丟去看他們什麼時候才會把鍋子裝滿。

 

在聽見廚房裡的聲響越來越大聲時Eggsy立刻從床上跳起；他很確定他有聽到孩子們在尖叫，他馬上套上他的黑色睡袍與拖鞋，接著用最快的速度跑下樓梯。

 

在踏進廚房後不到一分鐘他又退了出來，臉色看起來蒼白又擔憂。他是有想到孩子們今天又會給他們帶來麻煩，但他從來沒想過他們會在那該死的廚房弄出一團災難，特別是在那麼早的早上。Eggsy對於沒能立刻阻止他們感到一陣罪惡─畢竟他們今天是他該負責的─但他沒有辦法在沒有Roxy陪伴的情況下回去那裡。

 

他知道孩子們不會因為Roxy的合約就乖乖地離廚房遠遠的─他們為了嚇跑最後一個保母時是有跑進去去拿他們要的東西─但那時他們沒有在那兒惹出什麼麻煩；這幾乎是最後一條他們願意遵守的規定了，但現在他們打破了與Eggsy還有Roxy的約定，而如果他們決定要這麼做的話，Eggsy絕對是抱持著他們不會冷靜下來的想法的。

 

突然間門邊傳來了敲門聲讓Eggsy嚇了一跳，他快步向前打開大門，同時又擔心地回頭看向廚房。他不知道Roxy在哪兒還有為什麼她還沒有出來試著阻止孩子們，她不是那種會讓孩子們為所欲為的類型阿。

 

_喔天啊，拜託她是在家而不是在去市場的路上。_

“早上好，Unwin先生。” 在Eggsy打開門時一位年長的男性愉快地開口。

 

Eggsy皺眉，疑惑的看著陌生人。“不好意思，請問你是哪位？”

 

男人露齒笑著，他難看泛黃的牙齒讓Eggsy想要撇開頭。“我的名字叫Merlin，而我會是新的保母。”

 

在聽見他的話時Eggsy的眼睛因為驚嚇而瞪大著；男人有著雪白的鬍子，眼睛佈滿著血絲與白濁，代表著他大概沒辦法看得很清楚，臉上有著沒辦法去細數的皺紋─甚至還有幾顆疣─而且他似乎是沒有辦法不靠著那根看起來很脆弱的枴杖站立著；簡單來說，男人看起來像是剛從墳墓裡爬出來然後試著跟活人說服說他是他們的一份子一樣─即使Eggsy再怎麼樂觀，他還是不太能說服自己。

 

Eggsy用力吞了下口水。“你一定是搞錯了，保母中心說那邊已經沒有─”

 

“不，Unwin先生，我不是保母中心派來的保母。你可以把我當作是政府派來的而我能保證你我是來照顧Hart先生的孩子的。現在，你可以為我帶路到他們那兒的話，我會非常感激的。”他用著非常刺耳的聲音咕噥著。

 

Eggsy現在最想做的事就是把頭撞向離他最近的牆壁上。

 

_他們死定了。_


	5. 新保母來到

Eggsy又吞了下口水，試著想找些話來拒絕男人，他現在最不該見到就是正在破壞廚房的孩子們了，先不說第一印象有多重要，看到那種景象想要忘掉真的也很難啊。

 

年長的男子，注意到了Eggsy的猶豫，在從門邊離開時只是給了他個牽強的微笑與用那根老舊的拐杖輕敲了下他的肩膀。Merlin站進屋子裡，看起來知道房子所有的擺設似的，他從容的走向廚房留下疑惑又目瞪口呆的Eggsy一個人站在玄關。

 

Merlin走進廚房，眼睛在幾秒間掃過整個空間，最後他讓他睿智、深褐色的的雙眼落在很明顯是策劃了整場鬧劇的年長男孩身上。

 

男孩在看見新面孔時有一秒看起來十分驚訝，但馬上給了男人邪惡的微笑。“喔看那邊，門是打開的可是沒有人站在那裡耶。”

 

Merlin挑眉，很明顯地不覺得哪裡好笑。“我的名字叫Merlin，而我會是你們的新保母。”

 

“有人在說話嗎？” Percival問，無辜地看著自己的手足們。

 

“我什麼都沒聽到啊。” James疑惑地說。他的手足大笑著，忽略站在門邊的訪客。 

 

Merlin嘴角向下，眼神變得十分冰冷。“那麼就試著聽到這個；停下你們的動作，把這邊都清乾淨之後上樓去洗澡。”

 

“知道我怎麼想嗎？” Percival大叫，試著想蓋過男人的尾音。“我覺得我們應該要在廚房玩一整天！”

 

他的手足們同意的大聲尖叫，拿起各式廚房用具去製造更多的噪音。James和Simon從不同的方向往鍋裡丟進更多的食物，每次丟進又會濺起一些食物到地上。

 

Aggy笑著，小手拿起一顆蘋果咬下，除了站在她身邊的姊姊之外完全忽視其他人。“拚果。”她用著軟嫩的聲音，笑容甜甜地向Genevieve展示她的戰利品。

 

年長的女孩微笑，輕撫著Agatha的膝蓋。“當然，Aggy，你可以吃那顆蘋果。”

 

男人嘆口氣，看起來似乎是放棄了，“那就隨你們吧。”在右手的枴杖使力敲向地面時他喃喃的念道。那撞擊聲響亮到讓七個孩子都同時轉向他，被聲音嚇到的瞬間都停下了動作。

 

突然間，地板開始隆隆作響，孩子們又開始移動了，但是這次比上次要快得多讓他們的臉上浮出驚恐的神色。Eric開始更用力地敲打著湯鍋，而Sophie在打開櫃子裡一包包的豆子與米粒之後將所有的食物都灑滿在地上，又蹲下繼續在弟弟身邊紹圈子撒著食物。Simon和Eric加快速度的丟著食物，拿起萵苣丟向攪動鍋裡食物的速度越來越快的Genevieve。

 

“怎麼了？” Percival兩眼睜大、呆愣愣地說。

 

“我停不下來，” Genevieve顫抖的說，眼睛離不開她的雙手。“我沒辦法停下動作，Percy。”

 

“他做了什麼？”把平底鍋丟向空中時James大叫著。

 

“他對我們動手腳，他剛敲了那根木棍！” Eric尖叫，試著想讓他的哥哥姊姊們聽到。

 

“我一定會生病。” Sophie暈眩地說，速度加快的不停繞著自己的弟弟跑。

 

Merlin冷漠地看著孩子們繼續破壞著廚房，他坐進一張擺放在廚房角落的椅子上，對著Aggy眨眨眼。女孩給了個奇怪的眼神；她似乎是唯一一個沒有受到不管那是什麼反正讓她的哥哥姊姊們停不下來的影響的人。

 

“我們必須停下來，拜託Percy，停下吧。”看著鍋裡的水開始沸騰時Genevieve哀求。

 

“對阿拜託停下來，” James喃喃的說，看見Simon拿起一把刀丟向他姊姊的方向時害怕地閉上眼睛。“Simon，住手！”

 

“我沒辦法！”男孩不滿的大叫，抱歉的看著Aggy。

 

“我們會住手然後上樓去，Merlin讓我們停下來！” Genevieve求情的喊，眼睛看向越來越害怕的么妹。

 

James開始往Aggy的方向靠近，他用盡他最大的力氣走的越慢越好。

 

“不要靠近Aggy！” Simon尖叫，想要衝上前去阻擋他的哥哥時才發現他沒辦法移動自己的雙腿。

 

“天殺的我停不下來！”在男孩越來越靠近嬰兒時他的臉上從來沒有看起來這麼難受過。

 

“停下。” Percival看向Merlin低吼。

 

“說 _請_ 。” Merlin神色自若地說。

 

“我從不對任何人說請。” 男孩撇開頭，雙手抱胸。

 

“Percival，說請！” James喊，依舊朝著妹妹的方向前進。

 

“先生，拜託，請停下來！” Eric哀求，手依然停不下來的敲打著鍋子。

 

“Percy─” Sophie臉色看來已經快吐了。

 

“快說。” Simon罵道。

 

James將Aggy抱起像是拿起其他食物一般，女孩尖叫出聲並開始哭泣，用力的踢著雙腿好似這樣就能擺脫她兄長強力的掌握一般。

 

“Merlin，請停下來─” Genevieve無力的喊。

 

“請，先生，請停下！”其他四個孩子同時看向他們的大哥時尖叫著。

 

“Percival─” James彎下身，準備好要丟出手中的小女孩，他絕望地看向Merlin，“拜託─”

 

Merlin站起身，誇張的嘆口氣，他看著James快要把Agatha丟向空中，在小女孩離開James手臂的瞬間將手中的拐杖敲向地面。

 

時間似乎在那一瞬間靜止了接著燈光突然熄滅，整間廚房陷入黑暗。霎那間一聲巨響讓孩子們忍不住閉上眼睛或是用手摀住臉龐，下一秒睜開眼時他們全都已經站在Merlin身邊了，廚房一點髒污都沒有，像是已經幾百年沒有這麼乾淨過。

 

James目瞪口呆的看著，轉頭害怕又敬佩的看向年長男子。“你是怎麼─”

 

“我相信已經是你們該上樓去洗澡的時間了。” Merlin用著威嚴的語氣說，拍了兩下手。“快動作、快點。”

 

所有的孩子們─除了Percival─都跑出房間，不想再考驗男人的耐性一秒鐘。年輕男孩抬頭看向Merlin，第一次認真地打量著他，接著點頭；讓男人打消掉以為事情會變有趣的念頭。

 

在Percival走出廚房時Eggsy正巧走了進來，傻眼的看著整潔的廚房。“天殺的，你是怎麼─”

 

Merlin越過年輕男子時拍拍他的手臂。“Hart先生在家嗎？”

 

Eggsy闔上大張的嘴，看向客氣的男人時吞了下口水。“他很快就會到家了。”

 

Merlin點點頭。“那我就在他的書房等他。”

 

*************************

 

“有位叫Merlin的先生在等你，Hart先生，他說他是來擔任保母的。” 在Harry踏進屋子裡時Eggsy馬上走向前來通知他。

 

他走向男人，幫助他脫下外套並拿著它準備掛回衣櫥。

 

“男人？” Harry皺眉，“我以為保母中心說他們沒有─”

 

“他是政府派來的，”Eggsy向後靠上牆，將外套抱在手中。“他讓孩子們都安靜下來上樓去了。” Eggsy搔搔後腦杓，看來依舊有點不敢相信。“我還是不懂他怎麼做到的。”

 

Harry的困惑神情突然間減輕了些，他對著Eggsy點頭。“他在哪裡？”

 

“在你的書房。” Eggsy用頭指了指方向。

 

Harry又點點頭。“Eggsy，你可以幫我們送些─”

 

Eggsy微笑，“已經送過去了，先生。”

 

“說真的，我都不知道沒有你的話該如何是好。” Harry感激的說，走過Eggsy身邊時捏了捏他的肩膀。

 

 _我的心會忍不住誤會你所說的話_ 。

 

Eggsy搖搖頭嘆氣，沒辦法讓臉上的潮紅退去。不行，他要趕快振作，立刻馬上。

 

Harry走進他的書房，看見一位長相可怕的男子轉過來面對他時差點叫出聲。

 

 _也許那就是為什麼孩子們會乖乖聽話的原因_ 。

 

“Hart先生，” 男人愉悅地說，在他靠近時倚向他的枴杖。“我了解到您的孩子在行為上還有許多需要教導。”

 

Harry馬上僵住，被男人的話一針見血。“不，不，當然沒有，那太荒唐了。”

 

Merlin微笑，直直看進Harry的雙眼。“告訴我，你有任何困擾需要我解決的嗎？”

 

Harry張嘴。“請再說一遍？”

 

“好吧，該上床時他們會乖乖上床嗎？” Merlin挑眉問道。

 

Harry安靜了一會兒；如果要他誠實說，他得說他不知道，他已經很久沒有親自哄他們上床了，但所有為他們工作過的保母都抱怨過孩子們都不願意乖乖睡覺。似乎只有Eggsy有辦法讓他們去睡覺，但就連他也曾有過一段很難熬的時間。

 

“嗯不，不是每次但是─”

 

Merlin歪頭。“該起床時他們會乖乖起床嗎？”

 

Harry咬住下唇。“不，不太願意。”

 

“該吃飯他們會吃嗎，該睡時他們會去睡嗎，被要求做事時他們會乖乖做嗎？” Merlin慢慢的說，當Harry看著他時給了他一個無辜的笑容。

 

“恐怕我說不出來。” Harry靠向他的扶手椅，沒有看著男人的眼睛。

 

Merlin看的出來男人身上的壓力很大，但他繼續逼問。“他們會說請和謝謝嗎？”

 

男人嘆氣，疲憊的揉揉雙眼。“不，他們不會。”

 

Merlin點點頭，很高興聽到男人終於承認了事實。“很好，現在這些應該就足夠了。”

 

在年長的男子走向門口時Harry的頭馬上抬了起來，“就這樣！？我們不用談談時間表、薪水─”

 

“不，並不需要，” Merlin淡淡的揮了揮手。“你會在今天結束前在你的桌上看到我的時間表，有個美好的一天，Hart先生。”

 

Harry沒有說話，看著男人頭也不回地走出房間時還在試著消化過多的訊息。


	6. 滾出我的腦袋

Percival走進他們的房間，發現James正在遞過那些他們放在高櫥櫃裡的浴巾時惱怒地哼聲，分完之後James關上木櫃門接著跳下凳子，走向他的衣櫃。

 

他拿出一件黑色內褲再看向他的姊姊。“好吧，我先去洗，Evie你可以用爸爸的浴室─”

 

“你以為你在做什麼？” Percival說，湖綠色的雙眼盯著他弟弟的。

 

“我要去洗澡，就像他要我們做的。” James語氣順從但是有耐心地回答，知道他的哥哥一定不會乖乖地聽話的。

 

“從什麼時候開始我們會聽保母要我們做的事了？” Percival忿怒的說。

 

“從James在廚房差點傷到Aggy的時候。” Genevieve認真地說。

 

Percival偏過頭，走向他妹妹。“我們擺脫了之前十七個保母，Evie。我們一樣也能趕走這個。”

 

年輕女孩搖搖頭。“他跟其他人不太一樣，Percy，他─”

 

男孩皺眉。“無所謂，我們會找到方法去─”在聽見不可能被認錯的枴杖聲敲在地面時他馬上打住了嘴。

 

他轉過身發現男子正握著門把，富饒興致地看著他們。

 

Merlin從他的斗篷中拉出一個懷錶─而為什麼在屋子裡他還要穿著那讓他看起來像是邪惡巫師的難看深藍色斗篷是大家心裡的疑問─接著清清喉嚨。

 

“我給你們一個小時清洗跟換裝，你們今天的課程會在十點鐘開始。”

 

Sophie將身體的重心換邊，舉高手的同時大喊，“Aggy需要人幫她洗澡。”

 

Merlin微笑地看向深髮的年幼女孩，眼底閃過一絲趣味。“我可以幫她。”

 

年幼的孩子用力閉上雙眼、死命搖頭，“Eggsy。” 她指著門，用她高亢的音調說著。

 

Merlin嘴角勾了起來接著低下頭。“好的，Agatha小姐，我會請Eggsy來幫妳。” 他轉過頭看向其他人。“你們不需要幫忙洗澡，所以我建議你們開始動作了。”

 

Eric張大嘴，“怎麼─你知道Aggy的名字。”

 

Merlin轉過去看著他，裝作一副疑惑的樣子。“我當然知道她的名字，Eric。你以為我是什麼樣的保母？”

 

男孩避開男子的眼睛，扯著自己的衣服。“唔，他們從來都不知道我們的名字，因為我們有太多─”

 

Merlin淡淡的揮揮手。“胡說，” 男人邊說著邊走向前。“七是個很好的數字─剛好足夠讓事情變有趣。現在，我的男孩，該去洗澡了。”

 

Eric盯著地板好幾秒之後才抬頭給了年長男子一個害羞的笑容離開。看著孩子們聽話的快速動作時Merlin微微一笑；也許沒有他想的那麼難，畢竟，他們已經很快就學會了第一課─該準備時就乖乖去準備。

 

Percival捏緊拳頭但沒有說任何話，離開房間時拿走他的浴巾；他會想辦法整死那個男人的，這還只是開始而已。

 

***************

 

“好了親愛的，” Eggsy將小女孩抱起時說，將她放上水槽邊緣。“手抬高。”

 

她對著年輕男子微笑，將手抬起讓男子為她褪下睡衣。他又將她抱起帶到浴缸，伸手試過水溫之後將女孩放進浴缸裡。女孩彎下身，在Eggsy蹲下身時把頭埋進水裡。

 

“是溫的。” 頭抬起時她小聲的說，美麗的金長髮濕漉漉的滴著水。

 

Eggsy對著她微笑接著搔她癢，讓女孩禁不住笑聲。“是阿，好了寶貝，把眼睛閉起來。”

 

他拿起放在他腳邊的洗髮精到了一些在他手裡，他示意小女孩靠近一些讓他把頭髮洗乾淨。

 

他們安靜了一會兒，在Eggsy輕柔的用泡沫按摩著她的頭皮時享受彼此的陪伴。

 

“Eggsy唱歌。” 女孩小聲地要求，眼睛依舊緊閉著讓Eggsy舀起一盆水沖乾淨她的頭髮。

 

Eggsy輕笑幾聲搖搖頭；他能拒絕小傢伙的事情沒有幾件，而唱歌絕對不是其中一個。“ _Baby Beluga, baby Beluga, sing your little song, Sing for all your friends, we like to hear you._ ” 輕唱著同時他的腳在地上踏著節拍，拿起一塊肥皂。“ _When it's dark, you're home and fed, Curl up snug in your water bed._ ” 他熟練的清洗著她的身體，聽見Aggy跟著哼唱著時對她眨眨眼。

 

洗完身體之後，他坐下讓女孩在水裡玩一會兒，再去拿條浴巾擦乾她的身體。“可以了嗎，Aggy？”

 

女孩點點頭，變回去平常安靜的自己。Eggsy知道雖然她能夠說話了，但是不知道什麼原因，她就是不肯說話，只有在她需要或是有什麼鬼靈精怪的念頭時才開口。

 

Eggsy嘆氣邊擦乾女孩的手臂；這又是一件他很希望能夠改變的事。

 

***************

“Eggsy，他為什麼在這裡？” 經過漫長的一天學習之後，Sophie撲上她的床之後問。

 

“誰，Sophie？” Eggsy遞過Eric的書並關上燈時分心的問，留下兩盞小桌燈亮著。

 

“那個巫師。” Simon把臉埋進枕頭時悶悶地說。

 

回頭看向孩子們時Eggsy忍住笑聲。“Simon，他不是巫師。”

 

“他絕對是，我親眼看到了。” Eric坐直身體，認真地看著年輕男子。

 

“我覺得他會在我們睡覺的時候殺掉我們。” James半開玩笑的說，邊合起書再丟到床邊地板上。

 

“才不會，James，” Eggsy把書撿起來放回書櫃裡。“我覺得他真的是你們需要的；他就是一位十分剛強的男性。”

 

“他好可怕，” Sophie抱緊她的泰迪熊。“而且好老喔。” 她皺鼻的喃喃說著。

 

Eggsy忍不住笑了出來，溫柔的拍拍她的頭髮。“上床睡覺了，好嗎？”

 

“Eggsy，唱歌。” Aggy輕輕地說，從她的小床鐘看著Eggsy，她的泰迪熊安穩的放在她身邊。

 

Eggsy看著她，艱難的嚥下口水後馬上撇開頭；她的眼睛就向她父親的一樣棕色美麗。

 

他不清楚為什麼突然間有點呼吸困難；也許是因為他想到那個男人就快要結婚的事時，還有想像Harry─從何時開始他的內心決定要喊他的老闆名而不是姓了？─親吻一個不知道名字和長相的女人就讓他感到一陣噁心。

 

“Eggsy，你還好嗎？” Genevieve問道，爬起身來關心。

 

“嗯，沒事。” 年輕男子給了她一個安心的微笑，他走向Aggy的床邊。“ _When it’s dark, you’re home and fed. Curl up snug in your water bed. Moon is shining and the stars are out. Good night, little whale, goodnight.”_

 

他吻了下女孩的額頭接著關上燈，傷心地微笑。在一個年輕貌美的女人取代他的位置之前，他不知道他還能做這些事情多少次。他也曾想過那會是什麼感覺─把孩子帶上床然後可以回到Harry的房間，作為他的─

 

他握緊拳頭，趕快讓想法甩出腦袋。不管那個想法有多美好─他是絕對不可能站上那個位置的，做白日夢只是讓他自己更難過而已。

 

_也許他真的應該接受Roxy_ _的建議請她介紹幾個好的約會對象。_

 

***************

 

Harry慢慢地走上階梯，接著看到孩子們房間透出的微亮光線而停下腳步。他走到門前，小心地不發出任何聲音。

 

看見Eggsy站在房間中央時他忍不住秉住呼吸；他站在那裡美得讓人難以呼吸，昏暗的燈光照在他周圍襯托著他的身影。Harry試著想離開他所站的地方，他的雙腳不聽使喚，似乎是不讓Harry停下觀賞這麼美麗的畫面。

 

他著迷的看著Eggsy看著他最年幼的女兒接著開始唱歌，Harry後退了一步，年輕男子的嗓音像是在愛撫般。Harry的心臟感到一陣悸動以及強烈的慾望想要去觸碰年輕男子的臉龐、髮絲、粉色的雙唇、他的胸膛─

 

喔天啊，他在幹什麼？他已經答應自己不能越過那條線了。Eggsy是為他工作的；他們的關係只能停在當他們正好處在同一個空間時所進行的友善的對談而已。不管那有多麼的吸引人，或是放鬆甚至是有趣─還是他那個天殺的腦袋想要怎麼形容那年輕的男人─他拒絕讓那男孩感到不舒服。Harry需要開始專心在別的東西上，更重要的，像是找到一位連影都沒有的 _妻子_ 。

 

心裡害怕他會做出讓自己後悔的事，他快速地走過轉角回到房間，不想讓Eggsy離開房間時還遇到他。


	7. 第二堂課

Percival是最先起床的，被晨間所照射進的陽光亮醒時他惱怒的翻過身坐起，他睜開雙眼，看看有誰已經起床了。瞥見Genevieve坐在床頭前，專心的念著放在她腿上的磚塊書時他忍不住翻了下白眼─只有她會願意早起爬起來看書。Percival嘆口氣，知道那個討厭的保母不久之後一定會過來叫他們起床開始換衣服。

 

 _除非他們沒辦法起床_ 。

 

Percival的嘴大大的咧開笑了，他快速地翻開被單站起身以至於嚇到他的妹妹讓她用力的闔上書本，但是他沒有多加理會而是跑向James將他搖醒；如果說有誰有辦法跟著他的計劃跑而且能夠幫上忙的話，只有James了。

  

他戳著James的側邊邊輕聲喊著，“James…James起床了。” 他又戳了幾下，在年輕男孩煩躁的咕噥幾聲邊移開身子遠離Percival的碰觸時小心的努力不笑出來。

  

“你可以不要這樣嗎，Percival？他又還沒來。” 試著用棉被蓋住頭時James抱怨道。

 

“就是因為他還沒來啊。” Percival堅持地說，跨上因為James為了躲避Percival煩人的雙手而挪出的床邊空位。

 

“你想要做什麼？” Genevieve小心地問，將她的書放回枕頭底下。

 

這時James終於轉過身面對他哥哥，他的眼底半有興致半生氣的。“你最好有個好主意，Percy，因為你的關係我可是比平常還要早被弄醒。”

 

Percival微笑，歪了歪頭。“如果我們能待在床上一整天呢？”

 

James皺眉，眼神立刻有興趣了起來。“什麼意思？”

 

“這麼說好了，如果我們都生病得了麻疹，那我們就不可能今天還爬起來上課了啊。” Percival跳下床，開始叫醒其他人。“然後我們就可以整天吃糖果還有玩樂了。”

 

“他不會相信我們的，我們為什麼全都會得麻疹？” Genevieve說，忍住不去受不了的嘆氣。

 

“為什麼，這可是很會傳染的病耶Evie。” Percival模仿著當學校老師試著跟他們解釋為什麼對其他人要有禮貌時的語氣─他從來沒有喜歡過那女人。“上次班上有個小孩得了這個病之後他有整整一個月都沒有來耶。”

 

“好吧那你要怎麼讓他相信我們都生病了？” James爬起身，把被子結實的纏繞在自己身邊。

 

Percival轉過頭看向正在打哈欠揉眼睛的Sophie，看起來似乎還很想睡。“你還留著Roxy的口紅嗎？”

 

女孩慢慢地點頭，接著倒回枕頭上，在喃喃的回答時邊把被子蓋過頭，“在那邊的抽屜裡。”

 

Percival點頭，走去打開妹妹的床頭櫃，他拿出亮紅色的唇膏，壞壞的舔了下唇。“好，我們可以把這個塗在臉上。James，把溫度計丟進熱水壺裡。Evie，給我Aggy的爽身粉。”

 

女孩看著他一段時間，在乖乖起身去拿東西時想著兄長的計畫到底有沒有辦法行得通。

 

Percival接過罐子打開時向妹妹道了謝，伸出手摸了摸白色的粉末。

 

“我不覺得他會買帳，Percy。” 他的妹妹看著他輕聲說著。

 

“喔拜託，Evie，那老頭都已經幾乎看不到了，他根本不會發現這是假的。”

 

***********************

Merlin踏進房間，很驚訝地發現他們大家都醒了，但他觀察到大家都坐起來了，還努力做著最完美的生病樣子時，隨即皺起眉。

 

 _嗯，對於他們這麼用心裝病，倒是可以給個甲上_ 。

 

男人走進房間，心裡一部分被他們的創意取悅了，一部分被他們真的認為他們可以那麼輕易的就用這種小把戲騙到而感到冒犯。算了，說實在，他們不知道他是誰，而且也許永遠都不會知道。他們是根據這個看起來像是半身都已經進棺材的“老頭子”來玩遊戲的；他們看見，但沒有仔細觀察，但也挺好的，這倒是讓他的工作簡單多了。

 

他靠近Percival的床鋪，用他冷漠、灰色的雙眼上下打量著男孩，奇怪的是前一天還清晰可見，覆蓋住他虹膜的灰白色雜質已經不見了。

 

“看到你們已經都醒了真不錯，但我不明白你們為什麼都還在床上。” 男人輕聲地說，靠在他的拐杖上。

 

Percival把臉埋進枕頭裡，難過地開口之前假裝用力的咳嗽了幾下，“恐怕我們都生病了。”

 

Eric抓抓自己的手臂。“這是麻疹。” Merlin看向男孩，用微微皺眉掩飾他的興致。

 

“麻疹？真的嗎？好吧，我想那我應該來量量你們的體溫。” 男人走向浴室，打開水槽上方的置物櫃拿出四支溫度計。

 

 _喔，他們這些小混蛋_ 。

 

所以，他們在他進來之前都已經用水先加熱這些該死的東西了，男人微微一笑；這些小鬼永遠都知道怎麼用這些小技巧讓他驚訝。

 

他走回房間接著幫他們“測量”了體溫，順著孩子們的把戲讓他們都測過了一次。

 

“喔天啊，我想你們都生病了，” 他說著，“我必須知會你們的父親。”

 

“我想一塊好吃的蛋糕跟一些午覺會讓我們好很多。” Eric無辜的說。

 

男人往門邊走去，轉過頭來看向孩子們。“我待會兒會回來照顧你們，現在好好休息吧。”

 

男人將門關上的同時Percival張大嘴。

 

這招有用，它居然真的有用。

 

***********************

Harry站在他的書桌前，正快速地讀著左手上的信邊用另一隻手喝著咖啡。

 

“Hart先生。” Merlin突然間開口，讓另一個男人嚇了一大跳。

 

“喔我的天啊，我沒聽見你進來。” Harry說著並將咖啡杯放回桌上，深怕他打翻裡頭的飲料。

 

“我有敲門。” Merlin冷漠的回答。

 

Harry驚訝地看著男人，“我什麼都沒聽到啊。”

 

“那也許您應該聽仔細點，” Merlin嘴角微微翹起，“您的孩子都生病了。”

 

Harry的臉垮了下來。“喔天啊，又來了。” 他揉了揉鼻樑之後嘆氣。“好吧，那讓他們待在床上然後給他們任何他們想要的東西吧，” 他突然微笑，在回憶過去時目光投向遠方。“我妻子以前常在他們生病時，有時候他們甚至不是─”

 

“我很確定她有照顧好他們，但別擔心，先生。我完全清楚要如何照顧他們。” Merlin低下頭說。

 

“喔，太好了。” 男人放下心的說著並繞過書桌拿起他的外套。“好，如果沒有別的事的話，我得去工作了，我今天一定得開門的。”

 

Harry離開房間前給了他最後一個微笑，留下面無表情的男人一個人。Merlin看著那扇門，仔細想著他剛剛得到的新資訊。

 

他看向靠近爐邊的紅色扶手椅，接著嘆口氣。“恐怕這裡還有很多事情需要做，夫人。” _希望我來的不會太遲_ 這句話他沒有說出口。

 

***********************

Merlin走進廚房，很高興看到Eggsy和Roxy都已經起床準備好工作了。

 

他站在門邊等著他們注意到他，聽見年輕女子驚叫出聲然後弄掉她手中的湯匙時微微一笑。

 

Eggsy看著Merlin然後疑惑的皺眉；他很確定之前第一次見到時男人的鬍子是更長更雪白的，現在看來卻變短了，而且變成淺灰色而不是白色。眼睛也不一樣，它們看起來…變年輕了。

 

Merlin注意到Eggsy的反應時忍住不要驕傲的笑出來；不是每個人都有辦法敏銳地察覺到他的改變，特別是遊戲才剛開始不久而已，這麼快就有人發現倒是挺新鮮。

 

突然間，Eggsy發現自己 _一直盯著_ 男人看、雙頰微微泛紅之後趕緊對他點頭表示招呼，“早安，Merlin。”

 

“早安，Eggsy，Roxy，” 他禮貌性的對兩人點點頭時向他們靠近。“恐怕我需要你們兩位的幫助。”

 

Roxy立刻站直背，放下手中的髒碗盤。“他們又做了甚麼事？”

 

年輕女子的反應讓Merlin輕笑出來。“你不需要擔心，” 他的語氣接著轉變成較為嚴肅的，他直直看向Roxy，“我明白你的父親在軍隊裡服務。”

 

Roxy點點頭，眼神帶點懷念，“他是，以前他會帶我去營區裡然後─”

 

“告訴我，Roxanne小姐，你去拜訪你父親時有學過怎麼燉雞湯嗎？”

 

Roxy睜大眼睛，眼底閃過一絲了然的情緒。我有學過，那沒有很難。”

 

“你知道，我發現雞湯是個很有用的食譜，它每次都能讓孩子們生病時感覺好些。” Merlin慢慢走近，將佈滿皺紋的雙手放上其中一個吧檯。

 

“真的嗎？好吧，我從來沒有拿去給孩子們喝過。” 年輕女子的聲音裡帶有一點興奮的情緒讓她的臉為之一亮。

 

Merlin點頭，“那我想今天是你見識到它神奇的作用的那天了。”

 

“今天？” Eggsy插話，驚訝地挑眉。

 

“是的，” Merlin淡淡的對著年輕男子微笑。“孩子們堅稱自己生病了，所以我認為你能幫我們做些雞湯。”

 

Roxy和Eggsy互看一眼。每當孩子們生病時，那些保母就會心生憐憫然後為他們做任何事─有四個保母就是因為這個而離開的。這是孩子們常用的最後一招，但是很明顯的，這次看來是不怎麼管用；Merlin是不可能寵換任何一個人的。

 

“當然，先生，我馬上去做。” Roxy最後說，沒辦法讓臉上的笑容停下。

 

Eggsy看著Merlin和Roxy兩人臉上有著相同邪惡的表情，然後他知道年長的男人找到強力的後盾了。

 

 _事情開始變得更有趣了_ 。

 

***********************

Merlin走回樓上，手上拿著一個非常大的黑色瓶子和七支銀湯匙。他打開門看見七個孩子全都坐著，看起來很難受。

 

“我和Roxanne小姐談過了，而她答應說會為你們做一些雞湯增強你們的免疫力，” 他面無表情地說著，即使看到孩子們臉上的表情從有點難過轉變成真的很噁心的樣子。“我也拿了些強力特效藥，這每隔一小時得服用一次。” 他拿高黑色的玻璃瓶。

 

Percival瞪向瓶子，看著Merlin旋開軟木栓時用力地吞了下口水。男人將六支湯匙放在床頭櫃上接著水平的抬起一支，然後倒出深黑色、非常黏稠的液體聞起來還像是發酵過的牛奶。

 

他彎下身，將湯匙移靠近Percival的嘴。男孩憤怒的瞪著年長男子，兩人之間閃電交加。最後男孩終於先放棄接著張開嘴，努力不要在湯匙塞進嘴裡時倒抽一口氣。

 

他以前喝過發酵的牛奶，而說老實話，那東西比這要好喝得多了，他快速的嚥下去，眼眶泛淚時他用力的蓋住自己的嘴巴同時他感覺到膽汁衝上他的喉嚨。

 

剩下的孩子們開始在床鋪上扭動，全都試著在找方法避開喝下那噁心的東西。

 

在拿起下一支湯匙時Merlin默默的勾起嘴角，轉過身面對James。“我相信現在輪到你了，我的男孩。”

 

James拼命向後退直到他壓上床頭板；天啊，這個保母真的想殺掉他們。


	8. 午夜之舞

 

Eggsy看見鍋子裡的內容物之後冒著冷汗的抹了把臉。

 

Roxy一直都是個很棒的廚師；他會做的大多數的料理都是她教的。但是，不管這是不是她完全不知道怎麼燉雞湯還是這就是雞湯看起來、聞起來該有的樣子，大概嘗起來也很、噁心，Eggsy真的不知道─他倒是蠻樂意去賭說是後者的。

 

“他們絕對不會吃這個的，Rox，” Eggsy指著湯像是那是死在路邊的動物一樣。“這看起來像團狗屎。”

 

年輕女子打了下他的手臂。“如果這可以給士兵們吃的話，對小鬼們也夠了。”

 

Eggsy表情驚恐的說，“你瘋了嗎？他們會願意吃是因為他們沒得選，那可是僅有的糧食。” Eggsy搖搖頭，嘴角壞壞的笑著。“說實話，你就跟他一樣壞。”

 

“嘿，他可是在教他們重要的人生課程跟教訓耶。” Roxy抗議的說著邊拿出七個湯碗。

 

Eggsy不予置評的哼了聲，知道他沒辦法跟Roxy爭辯事實；但是，他還沒決定好Merlin的方法是不是太激烈了點。

 

Roxy翻了下白眼，試著不要讓吐舌頭做鬼臉。“他們又不是每天都吃這個，他們會沒事的啦。說實話，Eggsy，你又不是他們的媽媽。”

 

Eggsy僵住身子，一抹受傷的情緒閃過臉龐。“你很清楚那點，謝謝你。”

 

Roxy愣了一下，馬上轉過身子想要收回她講的話。“那不是我想─”

 

“不，你是對的。我沒有資格去過問他們的保母。” Eggsy對著年輕女子迅速的點頭道別之後離開了廚房。他知道他該為他的無禮道歉，但現下這個時候他根本沒有心情管他的禮節問題。他只想快點離開那裡。

 

Roxy咬住下唇，雖然很想衝上前去追上Eggsy但她明白現在最好留給他一些獨處空間。

 

Roxy走上樓，手上拿著擠著七個湯碗的托盤和裝著雞湯的鍋子。

 

打開門時孩子們充滿期待的抬起頭，但在發現是Roxy而不是Eggsy來餵他們吃東西時臉全都垮了下來─Percival很確定這是那個巫師邪惡計畫的一部分。

 

“好了，坐起來吧。” 她命令著，將托盤放下後把濃稠的湯汁倒滿碗裡。她遞給了每個人一碗和一根湯匙之後坐到Aggy的床邊準備餵她吃。

 

Roxy把湯匙拿靠近女孩的嘴，女孩皺起鼻子後用力扭過頭。“拜託，Aggy，你不吃的話你要怎麼康復呢？”

 

“我很好！” 女孩大聲哀叫，用她的小手推開眼前的湯匙，把湯全都撒在她的床上。

 

Roxy深吸了一口氣，皺著眉。“待著別動，Agatha。” Roxy嚴厲地說，立刻讓小女孩知道現在不是胡鬧的時候。“我去拿新的床單回來，” 她起身，將她握拳的手交叉放在背後，“你們最好在我回來的時候都吃完了。”

 

“天啊，他對Roxy用他的邪惡魔咒了，” Roxy走出房間後Eric用力吐氣，他的眼睛害怕得睜大著，“為什麼他要讓Roxy來？”

 

Sophie倒抽一口氣，“他殺了Eggsy。”

 

“而他現在開始想要試著餓死我們了。” Simon喃喃的說，將臉埋進枕頭裡。

 

“好，夠了，我要去幫我們拿一些真的食物來了。”James抱怨著邊拉開被單。但是，他的腳卻絲毫沒有挪動一分的樣子。他抬起頭，驚恐的看向躺在他對面床上的哥哥，“我沒辦法動。”

 

Percival從來沒有看起來這麼困惑過。“什麼？”

 

“我、沒、辦、法、動。” James咬著牙加重發音，試著想要壓下心裡越發上漲的慌張。

 

“別說笑了。” Percival哼聲，踢開被子準備起身，可是，就跟James差不多，他也發現自己的腳根本不能動，他們就跟鉛塊一樣重又僵硬。“我的天啊。”

 

站在孩子們房門外的Merlin，聽見孩子們開始大聲尖叫、互相嘶吼著他和彼此的名字還有瘋狂的試著想移動自己的雙腳時，忍不住拉開大大的微笑。

 

每次這種情況發生時都會讓他想起他為什麼很愛這份工作。

 

在Roxy抱著一席床單出現在樓梯時Merlin以手示意請她回到樓下去，年輕女子疑惑的看了他一下之後便乖乖地照著做走下樓梯。

 

Merlin拉出他的懷錶思考了下接下來該怎麼做。等孩子們冷靜下來接受現況大概要一個小時，讓他們努力實驗出真的不能起身又要一個小時，然後或許再多送給他們一個小時讓他們的大腦運轉一下所學過的課程。

 

好吧，至少等待的時間向來充滿著樂趣。

 

*******************

三個小時之後Merlin回到孩子們的房間，一如往常的面無表情。眼神掃過整間房間，看見孩子們都已經坐著，表情絕望地看著他。

 

Roxy跟著他進來，雙手抱胸之後轉頭看向Merlin，等著男人開口說話。

 

“我真的好餓，” Sophie輕聲說，揉著她的肚子。“拜託我們可以吃點好吃的東西嗎？”

 

“Roxy，拜託。” Simon對著年輕女子用著他最大的狗狗眼神說。

 

在聽到他們的請求時Roxy是沒有嚇一跳，不過很接近了。她為Hart家族工作已經五年了從來沒有聽過孩子開口說拜託；這絕對是好的轉變。

 

“我不知道可不可以，畢竟你們都還在生病─”

 

“我們真的感覺好很多了，Merlin，我們發誓。請問我們可以起來了嗎？我們真的 _真的_ 好很多了─” James趕緊開口哀求，坐起身將瀏海從額前撥開，讓自己看起來沒有那麼病懨懨的。

 

Roxy捉住Merlin的手臂輕捏了下，無聲的示意他也許是時候放過孩子們了─至少今天夠了。

 

Merlin輕拍了下她的手之後對著孩子們微笑。“好吧，那你們為什麼不趕快起來換乾淨的衣服再去樓下吃飯呢？” 他轉向Roxy，“如果你不介意的話可以幫他們做些三明治─”

 

“我馬上去做。”

 

Genevieve是第一個跳下床的，差點因為能夠再次移動雙腳而放心的哭出來，她抓起她看見的第一件內衣褲接著跑向Merlin給了他半個擁抱再衝進浴室裡。

 

要說Merlin沒有很驚訝是騙人的，他沒有辦法的楞在那裡，來不及收起他的驚訝直到孩子們都離開了房間，除了Percival和Aggy。

 

最後Percival起身走向Merlin，在靠近他時緊繃著下巴。Merlin拉開他的站姿，半預期地想著男孩會一拳打向他，但Percival只是給了他一個幾乎沒有幅度的點頭─這是自從Merlin出現以來他給過最大的尊重跡象了。

 

Merlin等到男孩跟著他的兄弟姐妹們之後才轉向最年幼的么女。“好吧，Aggy，看來只剩下你和我了。” 他對著她微笑接著伸出手。

 

*******************

將孩子們都送上床之後讓Merlin發現有哪裡不對勁的第一個地方是從Eggsy房裡傳來的華爾滋的演奏聲。

 

他自認自己是有非常良好的自我控制，但即使是他也是有極限的。他走到Eggsy房門前接著安靜地推開門，不太確定他想不想讓男孩發現他在這裡。

 

他很驚訝的發現Eggsy正獨自跳著舞，隨著他自己的呼吸數著節拍。Eggsy的雙眼閉起，額頭因為正專心著而微微皺起。Merlin清清喉嚨，沒辦法不讓年輕男子知道自己看到他了而不告訴他就離開。

 

Eggsy僵住身子，潮紅迅速竄上整個臉頰。

 

 _Fuck_ _，不應該會有人看到他這樣的_ 。

 

最後他睜開眼，避開Merlin的眼神。“抱歉，我只是─”

 

Merlin舉起一隻手。“不不，你不需要向我道歉，畢竟我才是那個侵犯你隱私的人。” Merlin關上他背後的門。“容許我問，為什麼你要學跳舞呢？”

 

Eggsy的臉漲紅到都要滴出血─他還以為不能更紅了─然後死盯著地板。“呃嗯，Roxy告訴我Ha─Hart先生有可能很快就要結婚了還有─” Eggsy聳聳肩，無法讓悲傷的情緒從眼底抹去。

 

Merlin看著年輕人，Eggsy的想法實在太好懂了。即便他不會親口承認，但是看看Eggsy提到Harry時有多傻─至少不是對Merlin承認。

 

“我只是在想孩子們應該要知道怎麼跳舞。” 他很不自然的扭扭腳。

 

Merlin嘖了一下舌；不該這樣的。他不被允許基於私心去介入這些事的，這是規定，但不代表他不能給年輕的男人一點推波助瀾的幫助。

 

 _喔，天啊，這男孩軟化他的心軟化的有點太快了_ 。

 

“好吧，如果你的目的是要教導孩子們的話，你不是應該問Hart先生來幫你練習嗎？畢竟他們是他的孩子。”

 

Eggsy的頭抬的快到Merlin都要為男孩擔心明早他的脖子有沒有事了。他的眼裡閃爍著希望，但一抹陰影馬上掩蓋過去。“不，我不能這麼做。他還有很多事要做。而且，他為什麼會想跟個僕人跳舞呢？”

 

Merlin忍住了想要因為男孩吐出如此愚蠢的話而賞他的腦袋一巴掌之後再摸摸他的背安撫直到他笑出來的衝動，他低聲開口，“相反的，如果有誰能夠讓你當他們的舞伴反而是他們的榮幸。” Merlin輕拍Eggsy的肩膀，努力不要去違反規定去使用他的…特殊專長。“現在快去吧，他在他的書房裡。”

 

男人拉著Eggsy走出房間一路經過走廊，在他們抵達Harry的書房時給了他一個鼓舞的微笑。

 

Eggsy偏過頭給了年長男子─奇怪他看起來比今天早上更年輕了─一個緊張的回望，最後終於伸手敲了敲Harry的門。

 

“請進。” Harry疲憊的回應，在Eggsy走進時摘下了他的眼鏡。“喔，晚上好，Eggsy，我能為你做些什麼？”

 

Eggsy看著Harry，非常確定他的心臟會在接下來的任何一秒鐘因為跳得太快而炸開來，還有他忘記該怎麼呼吸了。他真的不應該同意Merlin說服他過來的，他根本不知道怎麼開口啊？

 

“Eggsy？” 發現男孩過了好幾秒都沒有回應時Harry擔心的皺眉。

 

Eggsy畏縮了一下，抱歉地對Harry微笑。“嗯，Hart先生，我只是在…呃，孩子們也許需要學習怎麼跳舞因為…呃嗯，你知道的。” Eggsy不自在的動著他的腳。

 

“恐怕我不明白你在說什麼。” Harry起身，繞過他的書桌。

 

“好吧，如果你要再婚的話孩子們就得跳舞，但他們都不會加上要給他們上課的話實在是太添麻煩了，然後我不介意教他們，所以我只是在想不知道你介不介意…呃幫我回想一下正確的舞步，畢竟從我學過之後已經過了好一段時間了。” 將話說完時Eggsy的臉頰已經整個燒紅的不像話了。

 

Harry過了好幾秒才反應過來，因為他太過專注於看著Eggsy感到難為情時的樣子有多麼的可愛。“當然，”在他反應過來他一直站在那兒盯著年輕男子看時趕緊回答，“我真的都沒想到這點。說老實話，我都不知道沒有你該如何是好。”

 

 _拜託別說這種話。請別再讓我誤解你的意思了_ 。

 

Harry走去將唱片放進留聲機，迷人的笑著，讓和諧的樂聲流淌在書房裡，溫暖每個角落。他記不起上一次有音樂出現在這房間時是什麼時候了，轉過頭看向Eggsy，他正站在房間中央，穿著最簡單的服飾，在Harry眼裡卻比任何人都還要美麗動人。

 

Harry走向前，對著Eggsy伸出手時微微一鞠躬。年輕男子輕輕的將手放上去，接著立刻踏出腳步貼近Harry的私人空間。年長的男子把手搭上Eggsy的腰間接著輕一使力把他拉的比平常在公眾場合跳華爾滋時的距離還要更為靠近。

 

他得說，跟Harry共舞實在是…很不真實。在男人碰上他的腰間時他的世界就碎成碎片了，他的大腦只有辦法專心在Harry指尖與掌心炙熱的碰觸還有他深邃的咖啡色眼眸裡。Harry領著他踏出第一步時他根本忘記了該怎麼呼吸，Eggsy只能聞到成熟的古龍水以及感受著Harry散發出的熱度逐漸滲透進他的肌膚。

 

他們的身體非常一致的移動著；就像是Eggsy完全知道Harry下一步要踏向哪裡而他馬上迎合上，而Harry似乎也很清楚適合Eggsy的節奏，好幾次他帶著Eggsy旋轉卻不會讓他失了腳步。

 

Eggsy將手覆蓋上Harry的後頸時Harry忍住了一聲嘆息，他們倆人的嘴之間只剩下一指間的距離。他看進Harry的雙眼，下一秒Harry傾身靠近時摒住呼吸，讓Harry的雙唇輕觸著Eggsy的；事實上，那碰觸快又短暫，讓他們都還有辦法假裝什麼事都沒發生過。

 

Eggsy睜大雙眼接著追上Harry的嘴，用他的上唇輕抵著Harry的下唇，那感覺非常的輕柔，以及非常的猶豫，並不敢真的靠向前去。

 

在Eggsy鼓起勇氣要再試一次時一道細柔的嗓音將他拉回了現實。

 

“Eggsy？” Sophie站在門邊小聲地問，看著正在跳舞的兩人。

 

他們嚇了一大跳同時飛快地拉開彼此的距離，睜大著雙眼僵硬地看著彼此。

 

 _喔，操他的操_ 。


	9. 全都不是現實

 

Eggsy睜大著雙眼慢慢轉過身。“Sophie。” 他吐出一口氣，試著不讓女孩發現他劇烈起伏的胸口。

 

女孩歪了歪頭，疑惑著為什麼她的爸爸和Eggsy兩個人的臉會這麼紅。“我睡不著，Eggsy。” 她抱緊了胸前的小泰迪熊。

 

年輕男子喘著氣，想讓自己趕快讓心跳恢復控制。他走向她然後微笑著牽起她的手，“來吧親愛的，我帶你上床去。” 他推開門接著轉頭看向仍站在房間中央的Harry。

 

男人看來一如往常的鎮靜；唯一能看出剛剛 _真的_ 有事情發生的地方只有他放大的瞳孔。

 

Eggsy用力的吞下口水試著不要把視線放在Harry柔軟、濕潤的嘴唇上，但想當然的，失敗了。

 

 _喔，天啊，那該死的雙唇_ 。

 

Eggsy縮縮肩膀接著撇開眼神，輕聲說了句 “晚安，先生。” 之後快步帶著Sophie以他能帶著一個孩子走的最快速度離開房間。

 

他把她帶上樓之後溫柔地幫她用棉被蓋住身體。

 

“Eggsy，為什麼你會跟爸爸跳舞？” 她疑惑的問，大大的翠綠色雙眼睜大著。

 

Eggsy現在十分感謝房間是如此的漆黑讓女孩看不見他臉上無法退去的潮紅。“他只是在幫我，因為我之後要教你們怎麼跳啊。”

 

“為什麼我們會需要學跳舞？” 她試著坐起身，但Eggsy用手阻止了女孩。

 

“嗯，因為當他結婚的時候你們應該要知道怎麼跳的，我們不想在大家面前讓你們自己丟臉的吧，不是嗎？”

 

她的臉垮了下來。“他真的要結婚嗎，Eggsy？”她語氣哀傷的輕聲問。

 

年輕男子嘆口氣，用力眨掉快要從眼眶滾落而出的淚水。“是，親愛的，他要結婚了。”

 

“跟誰？” 年幼的女孩悄聲問，已經在腦海裡想像著一個可怕的女人坐在她母親的扶手椅裡，一整天坐著無所事事時強迫Sophie以及她的兄弟姐妹們坐著家事。

 

“我不知道，Soph，但現在重要的是你該睡覺了，” Eggsy彎下身親吻她的額頭。“晚安，親愛的。”

 

女孩對著他微笑。“晚安，Eggsy。”

 

*********************

Harry傻楞楞的站在書房中央，幾乎沒有去注意關上門的Eggsy和Sophie。他慢慢抬起一隻手到唇邊，幾乎害怕去碰觸它們。

 

他閉起雙眼，最後終於把手放上他濕潤的嘴唇，在幾分鐘前的回憶又衝進他腦海裡時挫敗的呻吟出聲。

 

他到底在想什麼？

 

不不，重來─他壓根什麼都沒在想，他就只是做出動作了，根本沒想到他的行為會帶來的影響。

 

Eggsy本來可以輕易拒絕他的，他本來會為Harry的魯莽感到噁心，接著他們的友誼就這樣毀了。

 

但，更糟的是，男孩沒有拒絕他，他沒有向後退開。Eggsy甚至─他不敢往下說了─試著向前親吻Harry。

 

一定是Harry搞錯了，時間已經很晚了，而他們兩個人都沒有想清楚；這只是一個衝動之下的反射動作而已，沒有別的了。

 

更何況，最後在這個月結束之前他還要找到一位願意嫁給他的女人，而他不能對那男孩這麼做。他不能就這樣綁住一個美好的年輕男子，他還有著很多時間去找尋隊的女人─或是男人─去安定下來，組一個家庭。

 

Harry走回到房間，故意試著忽略體內很明顯被挑起的躁動著的情慾。

 

下星期他得挑個時間趕快拜訪Ms. Tapper，然後把事情解決掉。

 

*********************

因為不敢面對Harry，所以把Sophie安頓好之後Eggsy一路跑回房間。他鎖上背後的門，不管身上的衣服就先倒進床裡。

 

這真是他做過最蠢的事了，而且，這都是Merlin的錯。天殺的他到底在想什麼，怎麼會去聽那個老人的話呢？

 

天啊，他幾乎是親了他的 _老闆_ ，明天早上他是要怎麼面對Harry啊？他要跟他說什麼？“喔，抱歉我愛上你了所以我沒辦法控制我自己，但你不用擔心這不會發生第二次了。”？喔對這 _絕對_ 很有用。

 

還有最重要的是，Sophie看見他們了。她看見Eggsy追逐著Harry的嘴唇時努力的將自己丟進男人的懷裡。孩子們不該知道的─沒有人應該要知道的。他那愚蠢的單戀─雖然已經不是單戀那麼簡單了─應該隨著時間慢慢的消去的。

 

他呻吟了一聲，疲憊的揉揉眼睛，沒辦法把Harry的臉從腦海裡揉去。在潮紅攀上他的臉頰時他用力的甩甩頭，心跳又開始加快，體內溫度不自覺開始增溫。

 

不管今晚有多麼糟糕，他還是沒辦法忽略Harry真的跟他跳舞的這個事實，他能感覺到Harry壯闊的肩膀還有柔軟的肌膚。即使只有幾分鐘，但他曾經待在Harry的懷裡過。

 

 _喔老天，然後他現在感覺他硬了_ 。

 

Eggsy努力忽略澎發的慾望邊擔心的咬住下唇。他將頭轉向一邊，看見Harry躺在他床邊；他能夠感覺到他專注的視線，吞口水時他的喉結移動的樣子，那迷人的笑容。

 

Eggsy緩慢的將手伸往腹股溝時哽咽出聲，手用力抓住床單像是著了火一般；他不該做這個的，他真的不應該的，但他好需要。

 

他迅速的脫下內褲時他喘了一口氣，在他終於能夠用手包覆住半勃起的炙熱時滿足的低吟了聲。他開始緩慢的上下撸動著，心底一部分貪心的他希望加快速度。

 

他想像Harry赤裸著上身走進房間，那結實的胸膛出現在他眼前。他可以看見Harry走到他床邊來親吻他，用力的吻著他直到兩人都缺氧無力。

 

他想著Harry在床上是否會像平常一樣的溫柔紳士。如果Harry是像他們在跳舞時那樣看著他的話，那他也死而無憾了。

 

 _該死，現在他甚至在腦袋裡想像他們跳舞時的樣子了_ 。

 

Eggsy加快了手中的速度，用拇指揉過頂端時想像著是Harry的手在動著而不是他的。他用唾液沾濕了另一隻手的中指之後，將手往下移，輕輕的按壓著後穴的邊緣─想著是Harry的手指在幫他擴張─同時掐緊的手中的慾望讓自己達到頂端。

 

“Harry！” 他把臉摔進枕頭裡時喊出聲，同時噴灑在手裡。

 

Eggsy全身顫抖著，淚水滑落他的臉頰時罪惡感與背德感充斥著體內，因為不管他的想像有多麼的真實，都永遠不可能發生的。


	10. 行動...

 

Merlin打開了Harry書房的門，嚇得裡頭的男人叫了很大一聲。

 

“看在老天的份上，總有一天你會害我的心臟病發作的。” Harry邊扣上他海軍藍的背心上最後一顆鈕扣時邊喃喃的說。

 

Merlin彎了點嘴角。“我有敲門。”

 

Harry歪頭，想了下Merlin到底有沒有敲門。“有什麼我能為你做的嗎？”

 

Merlin稍微皺眉。“Roxanne小姐說您要找我。”

 

Harry轉過頭。“什麼？喔，對，是我想找你沒錯！” 他抱歉似地對著年長男子微笑。“很抱歉，今天我有點小分心。”

 

Merlin忍住沒有去哼聲，

 

 _他絕對不是只有‘_ _小分心’_ _而已_ 。

 

“您需要我做什麼呢，先生？” Merlin將兩手蓋在拐杖上，偏頭問著男人。

 

Harry抓了抓後腦勺。“呃，對，我只是想讓你知道這星期我會找個時間去拜訪Tapper太太所以我可能會晚點回來─”

 

Merlin又皺了下眉，“Tapper太太，先生？”

 

“對，她是、呃…” Harry的臉微微變紅。“嗯，你知道的。” 他結結巴巴的說著。

 

“恐怕我不知道，” Merlin面無表情地說。如果Harry認為他們兩個因為站在同一個地方就可以用含糊字眼把事情帶過的話，他可是還有別的事情要做。

 

“她會是我的準妻子，如果你堅持要知道的話。" Harry僵硬的扯出了一個微笑。

 

 _喔，他媽的_ 。

 

有那麼一秒Merlin的臉垮了下來表示他有多麼的厭惡，但他馬上恢復成平常的樣子。“我明白了，" 男人清清喉嚨。“如果沒事的話，那─”

 

“不，還有一件事；Chester─我過世的妻子的叔叔─明天下午會過來探望我們。他前幾個星期就說過很想過來了，而現在孩子們有你在旁邊之後變得比較乖─”

 

“恐怕我明天不會在這兒，先生。” Merlin不滿的小聲說；Harry就是非得要找個該死的老婆讓自己過得更悲慘卻完全沒發現有個完美的愛著他的年輕男子─Harry也真的很喜歡的─就在他身邊。

 

Harry臉色瞬間刷白一層，僵硬的看著他。“什麼？”

 

“明天是星期日，而我是星期日下午休息的，” Merlin死板的說著，“前天前我放在您桌上的行程表上有寫。”

 

“喔對…我忘了，” Harry疲憊的嘆口氣，倒在他的椅子上。“我實在是被昨晚喊今天早上的事情分心了。” 他輕咬著內側的頰邊肉。“但會沒事的，我很確定他們會乖乖聽話。”

 

Merlin沉默了幾秒，接著輕輕開口，“如果沒有其他事的話，先生，我該去教孩子們起床了。”

 

“當然，你去吧。” Harry分心的朝著門揮揮手，又陷入自己的思緒當中。

 

Merlin淡淡地搖搖頭。那男人就和Eggsy一樣無法好好表達自己的感情，但Merlin不能再做更多了。他已經試著介入過，而事情卻沒有更一步的發展。再繼續插手的話就違反規定了。

 

他只希望他們能自己趕快發現彼此的感情。

 

*************************

Percival就和平常一樣是第一個起床的。他比平常更勤快地起身去叫醒他的弟妹們，覺得心情很好。

 

另一方面，Sophie皺著眉醒了過來，還是沒有搞懂為什麼前一天晚上她的父親會和Eggsy一起跳舞。她討厭沒有弄清楚事情，她也不喜歡被瞞在鼓裡。

 

“怎麼了，Soph？” Eric問，很敏銳的感受到了女孩的不對勁。

 

“沒什麼。” 她說，低下頭看著她的手。

 

“喔拜託，” 他搖了搖她的肩膀。“你可以告訴我是什麼在煩你的，我不會告訴別人。”

 

Genevieve坐兩人身旁，擔憂地看著Sophie，“怎麼了，Soph？你知道我們彼此之間不會有秘密的。”

 

年幼的女孩抬起頭看著她的姐姐，眼睛睜大著；她沒辦法再繼續把這個當作她的秘密了，Genevieve不會放過她直到她說出來的。

 

“嗯，” 女孩抱著她的腳，這樣就可以不去看著她的哥哥姐姐們，“昨天晚上我在找Eggsy，”她小聲地說著。

 

Percival停下腳步─查覺到這會是個很有趣的故事─像是條聞到鮮血的鯊魚般朝他們靠近。“然後？”

 

“他在父親的書房裡，” 女孩咬住下唇，依舊沒有看向任何人。“他們在跳舞。”

 

“跳舞？” James驚訝地說，不小心讓手中的毯子落在地面。年輕女孩點點頭，微微臉紅著。

 

“他們為什麼要跳舞啊？” Percival奇怪的說。

 

“他們很靠近彼此嗎？” Genevieve快速地問，抓著妹妹的手臂引起她的注意。

 

Sophie終於抬頭，“我─”

 

“他們說了什麼？” Simon插嘴，從床上坐起身。

 

“他們親了嗎？” James睜大雙眼，半尖叫的問。

 

“我不知道！” Sophie大喊，“裡面很暗所以我沒有看得很清楚。”

 

“但你覺得他們有嗎？” James緊接著說，不輕易地放過他的妹妹。

 

Sophie又低下頭接著聳聳肩。“也許…他們真的靠得很近。”

 

Eric倒抽一口氣。“他們要結婚了嗎？”

 

Percival在他們對話時在一旁走動著，突然僵住，快速地抬起頭。他看著他的弟弟，眼底閃爍著驚訝以及一點希望。“他會跟我們說的，爸爸也許不會，但Eggsy不會不跟我們說的。”

 

“如果那是個驚喜呢？” Simon回答，笑得很燦爛。

 

“所以我們不會有個新媽咪了嗎？” Sophie興奮的說，從床上跳起。

 

“如果Eggsy嫁給爸爸，他就會永遠照顧我們了。” Simon從床上跳起，臉上碗全沒辦法掩飾興奮之情。

 

Agatha笑著拍拍她的手，小酒窩露了出來。“Eggy照物窩們。”

 

“而且他不會像是書裡的邪惡繼母一樣壞，” Eric說，捏緊Sohpie的雙手。女孩給了他一個大大的微笑，哥哥的情緒立刻感染了她。

 

突然間Merlin打開了房間的門，驚訝的發現孩子們都起床了。他瞇起眼；孩子們這麼興奮從來不是什麼好事。“你們都怎麼了？”

 

“爸爸要娶Eggsy嗎，Merlin？” James害羞的問著Merlin，無法對著男人掩飾自己的興奮。

 

Merlin克制住自己的表情不要讓憐憫表現在臉上，他很討厭他得當那個告訴孩子們壞消息的人。“不，他沒有要娶Unwin先生。”

 

“那─” Percival在看見Eggsy走進房間時趕緊住口，男人完全對於房間發生的事毫無自覺。

 

“喔，” 看見大家都已經起床時他驚訝地後退一步，站到Merlin身後。“我只是來叫你們起床的。”

 

“Eggsy，等等─”Merlin揚起一隻手來阻止Eggsy離去，Eggsy轉過身來面向Merlin，等著男人要說的話。

 

Merlin低下頭來看著孩子們，清清喉嚨之後開口。“你們的父親通知我說你們的叔叔明天會來拜訪。因為是星期日，所以我不會在這裡，但是你們最好是拿出你們最完美的禮儀出來給他。”

 

在Merlin停下來給孩子們消化訊息時蒼白了臉。這是一場惡夢，孩子們恨死Chester了，而且Merlin也不在這兒壓著Percival…Eggsy甚至不敢想像明天到底會發生哪些可怕的事了。

 

Merlin大概也想著同樣的事，他看向Percival時男孩也給了他一個純潔的笑容。“你們父親也跟我提到他這星期要去見Tapper太太，如果事情順利的話你們很快就會見到她，到那時候你們也要拿出最好的禮儀去見她。”

 

“那是誰？” Simon皺著鼻子懷疑的開口。

 

Merlin暗自咬了下嘴唇接著用眼角餘光看了眼Eggsy之後開口，“她或許會是你們未來的繼母。”

 

Eggsy向後踉蹌時抽了口氣，迅速的轉過身安靜地離開孩子們的房間，不想看見孩子們的反應，也不想讓孩子們看見他的。

 

他逃回自己的房間，感覺到自己內心深處在他想像著一個看不清臉孔叫做Tapper的女人親吻著Harry時湧現出一股憤怒。

 

想著Harry身邊站著一個新的女人就讓他感到一陣噁心。站在Harry身旁的應該是 _他_ 。

 

 _Eggsy_ 才該是那個每天早上在Harry身旁醒過來的人。

 

 _Eggsy_ 才該是那個跟Harry手牽著手，悠閒漫步在街頭如同老夫老妻的人。

 

 _Eggsy_ 才該是那個跟著Harry在假日時帶著孩子們去海灘家族旅遊的人。

 

該死的，他不能再繼續想下去了。他完全沒有權力去想著跟Harry的那些事，他完全不可能去靠近有關那男人的任何事啊。

 

他嘆口氣，疲累的揉著雙眼。他需要出去透透氣散個步；新鮮空氣或許會讓他好過點。

 

 


	11. …造成的後果

 

“他走了嗎？” Genevieve低聲地問，轉過頭想要看清楚James的另一邊。

 

男孩安靜了幾秒鐘，豎起一根手指示意他的姊姊等一會兒，接著他回頭給了個調皮的微笑。“他走了。”

 

Percival坐在床上看著窗外偷笑著；今天是個美好的一天，而且沒有人管他們。“那就開始吧。”

 

Simon咬住下唇。“Percy，你確定我們應該─”

 

“他是個自以為是的傢伙，然後又很討厭我們。” Percival聳肩。“而且我們也沒有要做什麼壞事阿，就只有…想要對他做一點惡作劇而已。”

 

Genevieve站起身嘆口氣，她其實沒有很贊成這個。這是會很好玩沒錯，但她很確定Merlin一定會發現的，那個男人知道所有事─這還挺可怕的，真的。

 

但是她知道Percival不管大家有沒有要幫忙都會繼續做下去的，可是如果沒有他們幫忙的話，最後一定會失敗的很慘，而且這次真的只是一個無傷大雅的惡作劇而已。

 

女孩走向衣櫃拿出一些衣服，遞給她的哥哥。“我們不能用化妝品，Percy。Martha會把它吃掉然後生病的。”

 

男孩嘆氣，“好啦，那至少給我一頂帽子。” 在女孩拼命搖頭拒絕時他用著狗狗眼盯著妹妹看。“拜託Evie，她看起來會超美的。”

 

“你瘋了，Percy。” 女孩跺腳，但還是起身去拿帽子。

 

“謝啦，Ev。” 男孩回以一個迷人的微笑。“好啦，準備好跟Chester介紹我們新的家族成員吧。”

 

****************

 

Chester調整了下坐姿，在因為路面崎嶇而造成汽車劇烈搖晃時扭曲下臉孔。他完全不懂為什麼人類會願意忍受如此糟糕的街況這麼多年，那些灰塵和泥巴最後一定會卡進今天早上才剛清潔乾淨的車子底下。

 

男人煩躁的哼聲，感覺到他那該死的司機終於煞車之後感謝上帝。年輕男子立刻衝出車外趕來打開Chester的門─他知道年長男子有多討厭等待─還差點在半路上摔跤。

 

Chester翻白眼，沒有錯過男人為了避免自己摔倒而把頭撞上車門的聲音，那聲響可是大到讓車子搖晃了很大一下。

 

“請你看好你要走的路，Daniel。我可不想讓你因為這麼簡單的事情就讓自己受傷。” Chester踏出門外冷冷地說著。

 

年輕的司機咬著牙，感謝Chester的視力非常的差─不然看到他現在的樣子Chester又會對著他念的沒完沒了。就像男人老愛對Daniel說的，這很不“得體”。

 

“現在，那些小惡魔呢？” 他完全沒有試著隱藏住自己的厭惡的問。

 

“我不知道，先生，我、我去詢問Hart先生。” Daniel快速的說，巴不得快點離開Chester身邊。開了三個小時的車程，多待在男人身邊一秒他就會發瘋了。Chester點點頭，靠著他的枴杖站在門邊等待。

 

Percival打開廚房的後門，用手向其他人示意快點移動。他拉了張椅子靠在門上確保它在他去跟Chester打招呼時是打開的，James在一旁等著。

 

“早上好，先生。” 年輕男孩愉悅地喊，將雙手藏在背後。

 

Chester轉過身，瞇起眼想看清楚朝他走來的人是誰，“你的名字是？”

 

“Percival，先生。” 男孩乖順的回答，站到男人面前。“喔我真失禮，” 男孩惶恐的吐出一口氣。“我還沒向您介紹我的弟妹們。”

 

Percival勾住Chester的袖口，讓男人知道Percival希望他跟上。Percival走到James身旁拍拍他的肩膀。“這是我的弟弟，James。”

 

“很高興又見到你，年輕人。” Chester乾巴巴的說。

 

James暗自咬牙，強迫自己對著男人微笑；他很快就會知道他們的厲害了。“是我的榮幸，先生。”

 

Chester握了下男孩的手，又快速的抽了回去並且努力克制自己不要拿出手帕擦拭雙手。Chester恨死細菌了，而且他很確定那個小鬼的手不可能多乾淨。

 

Percival又拉著他，帶著Chester一路走，一個一個介紹著他的弟妹們，讓Chester感到非常的驚訝；上次他見到這群小鬼的時候他們可是無禮到極致。

 

他們到了隊伍最末端時Percy對著James邪惡的笑了一下，接著轉過身對著年老的男人說，“然後這是Martha。” 他指向一隻穿著Genevieve衣服的驢子。

 

Chester用力瞇起眼，試著想用力看清楚幾尺外的深色人物，這要不是個很毛茸茸的孩子要不就是他嚴重的弱視又變嚴重了。他向前靠近那孩子伸出手，抬高他的下八等待著。

 

驢子看了看那隻手接著立刻湊向前，用力咬住男人的手以為能夠得到食物。Chester大叫了一聲，在驢子放開他的手時向後跳了一大步。

 

“你們這些惡麼！” 他怒吼，轉過身瞪向大笑著的孩子們。“我早該知道你們最作出這種事，你們一點都沒變！”

 

Chester厲聲尖叫時Harry打開房子的大門，臉色蒼白地看著老男人對著孩子們發怒。“Chester，”他喃喃的說，馬上往他們的方向走去，“我很抱歉，他們─”

 

Chester揚起一隻手制止Harry發言。“我不希望聽到你的解釋，Harry。如果你願意的話，我希望跟你私下來段談話。”

 

“當然。” Harry往回走將門打開男人先進屋子裡，用力將門關上前給了Percival生氣的眼神。

 

Percival嘆氣，揉揉他的脖子。他沒有想到Martha會去咬那個男人。“Sophie去看一下他們在說什麼，小心別讓爸爸抓到妳。”

 

年幼的女孩點點頭，安靜地跑進房子裡。他們七個之中，她是最擅長躲起來的人，她小心翼翼的打開一點父親的書房的門，正好看見Chester坐進她母親的扶手椅裡。

 

Harry咬住下唇。Chester在來之前有捎信過來，說他會幫忙處理一些Harry最近的財務困難。原本他是希望男人的意思是Harry不需要再娶也願意幫忙，但經過Percival的搗蛋之後他完全不敢確定這件事了。

 

 _該死_ 。

 

“我得說，Harry，你有太多小孩了。” Chester坐下時嘲弄道。

 

“來點茶？” Harry虛弱的詢問，希望可以讓老男人分心一些。

 

“不是現在，” Chester將他的枴杖放置兩腿中間，“坐下，孩子，有些事诶們必須談談。”

 

Harry喉嚨變得很乾澀。“當然。”

 

“像我剛剛說的，你有太多孩子了─每一個都非常的不受控制。他們完全不尊重人而且禮儀非常的糟糕。當我的姪女告訴我說她想有超過三個孩子時我警告過她，可見那固執的女孩完全不肯聽。” Chester向後靠，誇張的嘆口氣，“但是我答應過她會幫助她和她的家人，而我不會食言。”

 

“您真是…非常大方。” Harry艱澀地說，說實在的要不是他真的需要男人的幫助的話，他一定會離他離得遠遠的。

 

男人對他諷刺的一笑，“經過今天的事情，我決定要再幫助你一件事。” Harry僵硬的看著他，舔了下唇，有點害怕接下來男人要說的話。“我將會帶走你的其中一個孩子。”

 

Chester的話猶如石頭一般重擊在Harry的肚子上。“不好意思？”

 

“我會把你其中一個男孩帶去我的莊園，我知道這會花費很大的心力，但對我來說這是一個必須負起的重大責任。你的孩子會受到非常良好的私人教育：歷史、文學、數學和演說。” Chester皺眉的繼續說著，“我最無法忍受的就是小孩子說話不得體。”

 

在Chester繼續說下去時Harry蒼白著臉，心沉到了最下處。如果那個男人認為他可以這麼簡單就帶走Harry的孩子的話他就是瘋了，但是又一次地，他怎麼可能該死的有辦法阻止他？他還必須依靠男人來償還那些帳單啊。

 

Sophie後退的同時到抽了一口氣，心臟感覺快跳出她的嘴巴。她衝上階梯，半途上差點因為跑太快而摔倒，接著拉開房間的門發現Eggsy─看起來非常生氣─站在她的哥哥姊姊們面前。

 

Eggsy轉過身面對看起來嚇壞的孩子，馬上皺起眉，“怎麼了Soph？”

 

女孩開始啜泣的同時小聲的說，“那個怪物要把我們其中一個人帶走。”

 

 


	12. 我會解決這件事的

 

Eggsy整個轉過身來，不敢相信的看著她。“什麼？”

 

“我聽到他們說的，Eggsy，Chester說他要帶走其中一個男生訓練他的儀態，”女孩哭著說，跑向Eggsy抓住他的腳。“他們要把我們分開─”

 

“什麼？！” James大叫。

 

“不要！” Simon摀住他的嘴巴。

 

“他不可以這麼做。” Eric眼裡充滿著懼怕的看著Eggsy說，希望Eggsy贊同他的話。

 

Percival焦躁的來回踱步著。“我們不會讓他們這麼做的，我們會─”

 

“為什麼爸爸沒有阻止他？” Genevieve啜泣，走到Eggsy身邊時邊把頭上的帽子摘下。

 

“他想要讓Chester分開我們嗎？” Sophie生氣的說，有點害怕聽到問題的答案。

 

“Eggsy我不要他們帶走我。” Eric拉著Eggsy的襯衫，他的小手緊緊抓著Eggsy的衣袖邊緣。

 

Percival轉頭看著他的弟弟，一瞬間恐懼跟威脅彷彿淹過了整個房間。“我們不會讓他帶走你的，Eric。我─”

 

“夠了！” Eggsy厲聲說，整間房間剎那間毫無聲響。

 

Eggsy不常用這種語氣說話，而孩子們知道通常Eggsy像這樣提高聲音說話時就是他們該閉嘴 _乖乖聽_ 的時候。

 

Eggsy低下頭看著他們，感覺比以前還要更無力。他沒有資格去指使Chester什麼該做或不能做；區區一個僕人算的了什麼，但是要讓這麼可怕的男人帶走他的其中一個孩子…他不會允許的。

 

孩子們還需要好好學習禮儀問題是沒錯，但他們有Merlin負責。他們不需要Chester去干擾他們，他只會讓孩子們學的痛苦又迷失；他們會忘記什麼是家的感覺，他們會被禁止追求玩樂因為那並 _不得體_ 。所以他是要怎麼願意讓孩子們接受Chester的教育？

 

突然間房間的門唰的一聲被打開讓孩子們嚇得尖叫出聲，全都躲到Eggsy背後，Eggsy的心跳瞬間少跳了好幾拍的同時他抱起Aggy將她的臉埋進他的脖子間，試著讓Aggy冷靜下來不要哭。

 

Merlin挑著眉走進房間。“你知道，如果我不夠了解你們的話我會以為你們很害怕我在這兒。”

 

“Merlin！” 孩子們大叫，全都越過Eggsy包圍住男人。

 

Genevieve用力搖著Merlin的手。“我以為你今天休假─”

 

“我是，” 拍拍女孩的頭時Merlin說，“但我有種感覺你們會需要我。很顯然的，我的預感沒有錯。”

 

“Merlin，Chester他要─”

 

“我說夠了。” Eggsy皺著鼻子打斷還未說完的話。他看向Merlin，給了他一個抱歉的眼神。

 

Merlin用輕微的咳嗽掩飾住他的驚訝。誠實的說，他沒料到他會看見Eggsy發脾氣，他看著年輕人哀傷的雙眼接著點點頭，給他空間思考以及發言。

 

Eggsy閉著眼睛在房間裡來回走著。他不能─ _他絕對不會_ ─讓任何一個孩子被帶走的。

 

他走向Merlin並將Agatha放到他懷裡，放手之前親吻她的額頭。“我需要你待在這兒陪著孩子們。把門鎖起來別出聲。”

 

“你要做什麼？” Percival小聲的問，害怕又讓Eggsy生氣。

 

Eggsy嘆氣，捏了下男孩的肩膀。“我要去解決這件事。”

 

Eggsy感激地對Merlin點頭，男人嘆口氣，知道他無法阻止Eggsy了。

 

他悲傷地看著Eggsy走出房間。“請把門鎖上，Percival。”

 

***************************

 

Eggsy打開Harry書房的門，驚訝地看見只有Chester在裡頭。在他進去時他清清喉嚨，讓男人知道有人進來房間裡了。

 

“Harry？我以為你去泡茶來了？” Chester轉過頭來看向門邊，沒有辦法看清面前的瘦高身影。

 

“不是，先生我是E─Gary。” Eggsy鎖上他背後的門之後站到了Harry的椅子旁。

 

“哪位？” Chester向前靠。

 

“我是Harry的長子，先生。” Eggsy咬住下唇，希望能過騙過男人不要讓他起疑。“很抱歉我沒有早一點去向你打招呼，但我有事兒─”

 

“ _事情_ 。” Chester打斷Eggsy。

 

“什麼？” Eggsy慌張地抬頭。

 

“你的字句太含糊了，男孩，” Chester不悅的解釋。“你大概花太多時間跟那些僕人相處了。”

 

Eggsy臉紅，低下頭看著他的腳。“很抱歉。” 他小聲地說，搔著他的脖子。

 

Chester揮揮手，表示不在意。“那麼你來做什麼了，年輕人？”

 

“Har─爸爸說你是要來帶我的。”

 

“ _父親_ ，” 男人再次糾正時向後靠上椅背。“所以他終於下決定他要讓哪個孩子跟我走了？我得說，我還期望他會送那個做出愚蠢的驢子惡作劇的男孩。”

 

“他有，” Eggsy快速地回答，糾纏著自己的手指。“是我計畫出那個惡作劇的，我的弟妹們只是做了我要他們做的─”

 

“ _要求_ ，” Chester打斷他，顯然已經被Eggsy沒辦法把話說好搞得很煩躁。

 

“對，抱歉。” Eggsy說，很想要去拿自己的頭撞牆。“好吧，就像我剛剛說的，是我要求他們去讓驢子穿上衣服的，因為我覺得那樣會很好玩，但我知道錯了，對不起。”

 

“哼，至少你有那個勇氣親自來跟我道歉，” Chester倚靠著他的枴杖起身看向年輕人。“我本來想喝杯茶再走，但既然Harry都已經決定好要送誰走，我就不浪費時間待在這兒了，我還想在日落之前回到宅邸。”

 

Eggsy點頭，用力吞口水。“讓我去收拾我的東西。”

 

男人點點頭。“我會在大門口等你，這房間讓我頭好痛。”

 

Eggsy忍不住翻了下白眼。他快速地走出房間，知道如果要讓事情盡快結束的話就是在大家發現之前就離開。

 

他跑進自己的房間，拿出一個黑色的行李箱，裡頭裝著他的衣服和一些必需品。他從床頭櫃拿起他的懷表─Harry送的禮物─再把它藏進衣服堆裡。他將箱子關起之後快速地離開房間。

 

就在他快走到大門時，突然聽到了Roxy的聲音而僵住腳步。“Eggsy？”

 

Eggsy吐出一口氣繼續走著，忽略女性的呼喊聲。她跑向前試著抓住他的手臂。

 

“你能不能別再叫了，女人？” Chester煩躁地說。“Eggsy又是甚麼東西？”

 

Eggsy用力地吞下口水，轉過頭難過地看著Roxy。“那是我們的狗，” 他僵硬的繼續說，“Roxanne小姐只是在這兒找牠，因為牠太老了我們得把牠弄死。”

 

Chester皺了下鼻子。“注意一下你說話的方式好嗎？還有，下次幫狗取名之前好好想一想，真是個糟糕透的名字。”

 

Eggsy臉色脹紅，“抱歉…我會再更注意的，還有不用擔心我們─呃他們─最近沒有計畫要再養一隻新的了。”

 

“很好，” Chester說，示意男孩趕快動身。“時間很晚了，男孩，該走了。”

 

“好的。” Eggsy喉嚨發緊，趕快拉過Roxy給她一個擁抱。“拜託幫我照顧他們…還有Harry。” Eggsy輕聲說，努力抑制奪眶而出的淚水。

 

“什麼？” Roxy慌張地問，試著想搞懂到底天殺的發生甚麼事時不停地眨著眼。“我不懂─”

 

放開之前Eggsy拍了Roxy的肩膀一下，接著轉過身趕快打開門，讓Chester先走出去。他提起自己的行李箱然後伸出手幫助Chester走向車子的方向，害怕自己如果再多看房子一眼的話就會崩潰而完全不敢回頭。

 

他打開車門請Chester先上車，對著疑惑的看著他的司機微笑。

 

“你是誰啊？” Daniel問，靠在駕駛座的門上。

 

“我是E─Gary，” 他清了下喉嚨。“你要跟我們走？” 年輕人驚訝地看著Eggsy說。

 

“對，我─會搬進去。” 他對著司機僵硬的扯出一個微笑。

 

“我替你感到遺憾。”年輕人這麼說，語氣裡充滿著憐憫。

 

Eggsy嘆氣，傷心地微笑。“是阿，我也是。” 他坐進車裡接著關上門。

 

“你的課程明天早上開始，” Chester說，拉了拉他的外套衣領。“我期望在今年年底之前把你教成一個合格的紳士。”

 

Eggsy閉上雙眼試著不要呻吟出聲，他完全不知道他要怎麼活過這個。“我可以─呃，我還能探望我的家人嗎？”

 

Chester想了一下年輕人的問題，摸了摸自己的下巴。“我想可以，但不能是在我認為你像個紳士之前。”

 

Eggsy用手蓋住雙眼，感覺肺裡的空氣像是被抽乾一樣，完了，他永遠不能再見到Harry或是孩子們了，他會永遠跟這個老男人被困在那個豪華又嚇人的莊園裡一輩子。

 

 _上帝啊，他做不到_ 。

 

司機終於讓車子開始往前駛動時Eggsy看了房子最後一眼，直到房子從視線裡越變越小到不見。

 

*********************************

“Eggsy要做什麼？” James不庭的在房間裡來回走著，完全沒辦法靜下心來時問。

 

Merlin嘆氣，但沒有出聲；他們很快就會知道了。

 

“等等他要離開了而且手上還拿著行李箱，” Percival大叫，指著面向前廊的窗戶。

 

“什麼？怎麼了？為什麼他要走？” Simon說，他跑向窗戶邊想要看個清楚─其他人跟他抱持著一樣的想法全都跑了過去。

 

“他在幹什麼？” Percival敲著窗戶，無力的希望Eggsy會聽到他的聲音然後抬頭。

 

“他在支付代價。” Merlin閉上眼睛，低聲說著。

 

“那到底是什麼意思？” Percival生氣地喊，沒有心情陪Merlin玩他的謎語。

 

“第三課：要為所做的負責。” Merlin轉身看向孩子們，眼神冷冽。“你們今天沒有遵守規矩，而你們所做的惡作劇是有後果，就像是任何你們做過的事一樣。” Merlin佇立著，嚴厲地看著Percival。“Eggsy為了你們的行為付出代價，為了不讓你們分開。”

 

Merlin走到門邊，難過地看著地板。“現在，我得去和你們的父親談談。”

 

“等等！” Percival喊，跑到門邊。“我們會再見到Eggsy嗎？”

 

Merlin嘆氣。“恐怕我不知道。”

 

“但你知道所有事。” Percival啜泣出聲時哀求的說著。

 

Merlin對著男孩無條件地相信他的能力的樣子微笑，“不是所有的，Percival，不是所有的。”

 

***********************************

Harry拿著托盤走回他的書房，注意到Chester不見時候退了一步。“怎麼─”

 

“他離開了，” Merlin輕聲說，嚇得Harry馬上回過身。“你不要再這麼做了，” Harry快速地說，把托盤放上離他最近的桌上。“他離開了是什麼意思？他不會不說一聲就走─喔天啊，” Harry越過Merlin，奔向大門。“他帶走誰了？我的天啊，他帶走我的孩子了！” Harry撞開大門，準備要去追已經遠去的車輛。

 

Merlin用手把他拉了回來。“他並沒有帶走你的孩子。”

 

Harry瞪大眼睛看著Merlin。“那─”

 

“Eggsy欺騙了King先生，讓King先生帶走他，” Merlin安慰地拍拍男人的肩膀。“你的孩子很安全。”

 

Harry嚥下口水，沒辦法回話，他盡全力不要讓雙手繼續顫抖。他蹲下身，頭抵著門，眼眶一陣發熱。

 

 _Eggsy_ _離開了_ 。

 

 


	13. 想念你

 

Harry拔開了玻璃瓶上的栓塞，倒了些琥珀色的液體進他的空酒杯當中。他慢慢地走向一張面向窗戶的小沙發椅，打開窗戶之後把腳放上沙發椅前的小桌子上。他灌了一大口之後閉上雙眼，感受著夜晚的冷空氣直撲他的臉。

 

他把玻璃杯放下，努力去回想他一個晚上到底已經喝了多少杯的威士忌，他很確定在第四杯之後他就想不太起來了。

 

他用手把自己從椅子上撐起，搖搖晃晃的從桌子旁走向敞開的窗戶，膝蓋撞上咖啡桌的邊緣還差點從窗戶邊跌出去。咖啡桌因為撞擊發出龐大的聲響，讓Harry馬上回過頭。

 

他將手指放上嘴唇，大聲地把桌子推回原位時討厭的看著它─這討厭的東西會把鄰居吵醒的。他回過身繼續踉蹌地走著，酒杯和酒瓶都拿在手上。

 

他用力地把自己摔回沙發上，還從酒杯裡又撒了些威士忌出來，但他沒有多加注意，取而代之的是他疲憊地閉上眼，任由酒瓶和酒杯倒在地板上─他鐵定會在半夜倒在它們上頭─接著轉過身面向沙發。

 

過去一個月他都無法睡得很好，而他真的很累了。他心底隱隱約約地知道為什麼他睡不著，但他拒絕去仔細想，只選擇去怪罪在房子變得太過安靜了。

 

現在當他回到家，那美好的，已經習慣先和他聊上好幾個小時的年輕人已經不在了，留下Harry和他空蕩蕩的思緒。孩子們也不跟他說話，一部分是因為他們都還在氣他讓Chester帶走Eggsy─完全忽略他們才是讓Chester提議帶走其中一個孩子的主要原因─另一部分是因為他們不知道要跟他說什麼才好。

 

他的妻子過世之後，Harry幾乎和他的孩子失去了連結，只顧著把自己鎖在書房裡。是Eggsy經過了好幾個月的努力才讓他恢復得比較正常一些。但是，Harry是依靠著Eggsy去引導他看著孩子們的，沒有Eggsy在中間協調時，他們彼此都不知道該如何反應才好。

 

他想念那個年輕人就像是失去了某個重要的器官，像是他應該要在某個很重要的地方一樣。在Harry沒察覺到的地方，Eggsy已經變成了他家中不可或缺的一員，而他完全不知道該如何填補那個裂縫，他完全不知道該如何在讓孩子們開懷大笑，說實話，他連自己有沒有辦法在笑出來都不知道了。

 

這棟大房子太黑暗、太安靜又寒冷，他真的不知道該怎麼解決這些事了。

 

 _上帝啊，他需要Eggsy_ _回來，沒有Eggsy_ _他真的不懂要怎麼繼續走下去_ 。

 

Merlin突然間出現在沙發邊，撐著拐杖彎下身撿起酒瓶，將它放上桌之後有點難過地看著Harry倒在沙發上。

 

“來吧，Hart先生，我來幫您回到床上去。” Merlin輕輕推了下男人的身側。

 

Harry的眼睛睜開接著又馬上瞇起，試著要看清楚黑暗中站在他面前的人。“你知道嗎，Merlin，我開始覺得你是故意想嚇我的。” Harry冷靜地說，已經醉到無法像平常那樣反應。

 

Merlin輕笑幾聲，伸出手向Harry，“正好相反，當我想跟您談談時我會特別大聲讓您聽到我。”

 

“才怪，” Harry哼了聲握住Merlin的手，起身到一半時卻突然僵住身子，他真的比他想像中的還要醉了，因為Merlin看起來比他記憶中的還要年輕上很多。

 

男人的鬍子修整的非常整齊，黑的猶如墨而不是年老的蒼白色。他也剃了頭髮，而且大部分的皺紋都消失了。要不是Harry認識這個男人，如果要他猜他的年齡的話，他絕對會說面前這個男人沒有超過五十歲。

 

“你看起來很…不一樣。” Harry輕聲地說，深怕冒犯到男人。

 

Merlin又笑了一下，很高興知道男人終於清醒到感覺四周的不同了，他花的時間比Eggsy還久，但話又說回來，那個年輕人是個特別的例外。

 

“謝謝你的稱讚，” Merlin微笑，“現在快起來吧，你可不能睡在沙發上。”

 

“你覺得他過得好嗎？” Harry含糊地說，疲憊地看向Merlin。

 

Merlin嘆口氣，“我希望是，” 他清了下喉嚨。“他是個非常堅強的年輕人，我很確定他會沒事的。”

 

“我想他了。” Harry緩緩的承認，低下頭不去看著Merlin。

 

“孩子們也是，” Merlin按按男人的肩膀，“您有想過去和King先生談談嗎？”

 

“他不會聽的，” Harry嘆氣，用手掌蓋住額頭，“況且我一直在避開跟他說話的機會，” Harry空洞的笑了幾聲。“我猜是時候該像個男人一樣的接起電話了。”

 

“為什麼您要躲開他呢？” Merlin將手背向身後，微微皺眉著，看起來像是準備要訓斥孩子的母親。

 

“我該在年底之前找到一位新的妻子的，” Harry咬住下唇。“呃，雖然他更想要的是我在夏天結束之前再娶，也就是這個月結束之前。”

 

Merlin沉默了一會兒，第一次不知道該說些什麼。如果他開口的話，事情就會變得 _非常_ 不一樣，他不能去掌控局勢─不能幫他們的忙。這不是第一次─也不會是最後一次，他很確定─他痛恨限制他能力的那些該死的規定。

 

“我想我真的該…” Harry的聲音在他目光渙散之後漸漸弱掉。

 

“Harry？” Merlin出聲，有點擔心男人的狀況。

 

“哼嗯？” Harry回過神，“喔，呃，明天工作結束之後我應該再去拜訪一下Tapper小姐，” Harry艱澀的吞下口水，“該是時候我完成Chester的要求了。”

 

Merlin想要撕開他的皮膚，為這些不公平大聲尖叫到沒力。孩子們是在他的範圍下，但是那也包含了他們的父親─至少Merlin是這麼想的。他是來幫助這個家庭的，而Harry就快犯下一個天大的錯誤，但是他卻完全沒辦法做任何事來阻止。

 

 _操他的該死的_ 。

 

********************

 

Merlin走進孩子們的房間，比平常還要更面無表情，眼精掃過整間房間，再一一看過每個孩子之後眼神越來越難過。他們看起來都很憂鬱，情況看起來都很不好，以前那群快樂的孩子們似乎都不見了，現在成天都安安靜靜的做各自的事情。

 

他們全都變得很守規矩，要不是Merlin的樣子還沒有完全改變完，他會說他的工作已經完成該離開了，但是這就代表他還有任務該完成─雖然確切是哪一個他還不太確定。

 

Merlin一職以來都認為自己是個有耐心─幾乎是沉靜─的男人，但是看到Hart家庭的情況每況愈下簡直是比他以前遇過的任何事都還有難忍受─他是很認真的。他不確定他的挫折感是不是來自於他 _不被允許_ 做出干涉，或者是他對這個家放進太多感情了─說實話這兩個選項他都不是喜歡的。

 

Merlin嘆口氣之後用拐杖敲了下地板，讓孩子們注意到噪音來源。

 

“我們明天要去海邊，” 他平板的說，不讓他們有爭論的空間。“該是時候你們應該露出笑容而不是成天那張苦瓜臉了。”

 

Percival驚訝地抬起頭，訝異地看著男人。他從來沒有想過這個嚴肅的男人會說出這種話。

 

*************************************

Eggsy閉著氣往下坐，小心翼翼的越安靜越好，他天真的希望如果他夠安靜，Valentine或是更糟的，Gazelle就都不會找到他了。

 

聽到衣櫃門被打開的聲音時他挫敗的閉上眼，惱怒的Valentine出現在他面前看著他。

 

“你以為你在做什麼？” Valentine哼聲說，一如往常的咬著大舌頭和Eggsy說話。“起來，男孩，你今天的課程還沒結束呢。”

 

Valentine負責教他歷史、哲學和禮儀─從如何用刀叉到如何起身─然後Gazelle是訓練他該怎麼說話得體、別國語言還有馬術訓練的。他們倆個都有熱愛用肢體處罰的喜好─而Chester還特別鼓勵他們─對他根本是種折磨。

 

Eggsy還沒忘記他第一次被Valentine狠狠打了他的腿到瘀青只因為他沒有站的夠標準。

 

Eggsy沉默地起身，低著頭避開Valentine不悅的視線。“對不起，先生。我只是想要一點時間─”

 

“我對你的藉口沒興趣。” Valentine抓住他的手臂把他拉出衣櫃，拉著他一起回去Gazelle等待的房間。

 

“喔很好，你找到他了，” 女人扯出一個微笑，“那我們可以繼續了？”

 

Eggsy用力的嚥下口水之後麻木的點點頭，不想面對他們的怒氣。他們冷靜的時候可以很親切，但是如果必要的話他們兩個都能從零瞬間暴怒到百分之百。

 

Valentine在Eggsy身旁點點頭，將他壓到座位上，“今天你要學習如何在食用一些特定餐點時帶出一些禮貌性的話題。”

 

在年輕的女性在他身邊入座時Eggsy忍住一聲哀號，Valentine像隻老鷹依樣盯著他們兩個看。

 

“我會聽著說話的內容，所以請說話得體一些，我知道你肯試就會成功。” 年輕女性說著時Valentine抽出一條皮鞭。

 

Eggsy又麻木的點頭，低頭看著餐桌上的四種不同形狀的叉子時發現自己在上完Valentine的課之後根本沒記得多少。他抬頭看著嚴肅地盯著他的男人，很顯然的是認為他都記得─好吧，至少他們都以為他有那個天分去記得所有細節。

 

Eggsy顫抖著手指隨便拿起了一根叉子，在Valentine揮著皮鞭打向他的手時立刻就知道他做了錯誤的選擇，Eggsy放開叉子，在Gazelle開始說話時避開Valentine的眼神。

 

他深呼吸之後拿起了另一根叉子，發現皮鞭沒有在揮下來時感謝上帝。

 

在Gazelle期待的看著他時Eggsy疑惑地回望，太晚才發現她已經趁他沒有在專心時問完她的問題之後，他只能張開嘴但是沒有一絲聲音發出來。

 

 _他真的完蛋了_ 。


	14. 聽我說！

 

Merlin熟練的將毯子鋪在地上，看著孩子們跑過他身邊時微笑。

 

“小心點！別太靠近水邊。” 坐上毯子時Merlin喊，他整理了下自己的衣服，讓溫暖的陽光灑在身上。

 

孩子們邊笑著玩耍邊脫下身上的衣物，露出底下的泳衣或是只留下短褲。

 

Percival打開他們帶來的黑色大背包，從裡面拿出幾個風箏。他遞給他的弟妹們之後自己手上握著一個尾端是黑緞帶的紅色風箏，摸著紙質的表面時他難過的微笑，清楚的記得他們完成的那一天。

 

那是他好幾年前─那時候大概還不超過八歲吧─和爸爸一起做的，他還記得爸爸幫他剪緞帶時溫柔的笑容，媽媽安靜的坐在一旁，微笑的看著父子倆。

 

回憶一鼓作氣地湧上時Percival忍不住眼眶泛淚，把臉埋在風箏後頭。他可以裝作不在乎，但其實他真的很想念爸爸，真的很想，可是一切似乎都不重要了，因為自從媽媽過世之後，爸爸都不再關心他們了，他現在滿腦子都只有再婚這件事而已。

 

這時，像是有所感應一般，Merlin清了下喉嚨開口說，“孩子們，你們的父親要我讓你們知道Tapper太太會在早上的時候過來─”

 

“Tapper太太？她是─” Simon吞下口水，轉頭確認般地看向其他人。“她就是你之前提到的人？那個爸爸可能會娶的？”

 

Merlin偏頭看向Percival，馬上注意到男孩僵硬的動作。“是的，是她沒錯。”

 

“可是我以為他要娶的人是，Eggsy。” Sophie難過地喊，往後坐到沙灘上。

 

“不，親愛的，我和你說過他不是要娶Unwin先生了。” Merlin側過頭，給了女孩一個難過的微笑。

 

“Merlin，你可以阻止爸爸取一個可怕的後母嗎？” Genevieve小聲地問，坐在男人身旁。

 

Merlin低下頭看著女孩，女孩充滿希望的眼神讓他心痛。“恐怕不行，甜心。”

 

女孩傷心地看著他，“即使你很想？”

 

Merlin點頭，抱著她的肩膀。“當牽扯到私人感情時，我是不被允許去干涉的。”

 

女孩垮著臉，“為什麼？”

 

Merlin嘆口氣，該怎麼跟他們解釋我的能力是有限制的呢？要怎麼不傷害孩子們的心就能跟他們說他不是孩子們以為的這麼萬能？“這…不符合規定，” Merlin看向Percival，“你知道，你可以去和他談談的。”

 

Percival搖搖頭，踢著腳邊的沙子。“他不會聽我說話的。”

 

“不試試看怎麼知道？” Merlin溫柔的說。

 

“Percy，拜託，” James靠近，輕輕地搖著Percival的手臂，“我們之中他唯一一個會聽的就只有你了。”

 

Percival咬著唇深吸一口氣。“我會去找他的，” 男孩說完之後抬起頭，緊繃著下巴讓Merlin明白他是下定決心的。“可是如果他還是不聽我的，那Merlin，我們可以放手做想要做的嗎？”

 

Merlin瞪大雙眼僵住，感覺像是有人從他眼皮底下拉了他的袍子一把。

 

 _Percival_ _真的開口請求他允許他們不守規定嗎_ ？

 

Merlin仔細的看著男孩，挺直他的背。“如果你的父親還是不聽你說話的話，我不會阻止你了─不管你會做什麼─但是記住，” Merlin警告他，“你的行為會有它該有的代價。”

 

Percival沉默的看著Merlin很長一段時間，彼此試探著。最後，他對著男人點頭。“如果有結果的話我們就不會抗議。”

 

Merlin向後靠，感覺到一股不好的預兆。“那好，做你想做的吧。”

 

****************************

 

Percival敲了兩下門，在等著有人過來開門時不停拉著自己的衣服下襬。

 

“給我一分鐘，” Harry朝門邊喊邊剪著一塊深色的天鵝絨布料，接著他將剪刀放回桌上，把布料繞過脖子之後趕緊走去開門。

 

“Percival，” 他脫口而出，有點驚訝看到自己的兒子在這兒，他已經有好長一段時間沒有看到男孩跑來店裡了，“你來這裡做什麼？”

 

Percival低頭看著地板，“如果你沒有很忙的話…我想跟你談談。”

 

“當然可以，進來吧。” 他對男孩微笑接著側過身讓他的兒子進來房間。

 

Harry走回他放剪刀的桌子旁把環繞著他脖子的布料用大頭針壓在人體模特兒上。

 

“你想跟我說什麼？” Harry低下頭邊問著，“可以幫我從那個盒子裡拿根針來嗎？” Harry指向房間另一端的桌子，轉過身去拿另一塊布料。

 

Percival走向桌子時邊小聲地問，“爸爸，Tapper太太是誰？”

 

Harry的身體僵硬的慢慢轉向他的兒子。“她是…呃，一個朋友。” 他艱澀的吞了下口水，試著不要讓自己的目光太閃爍。

 

“只是朋友？” Percival懷疑的問。

 

Percival的話在Harry耳裡聽起來刺耳的瞬間他的火氣也跟著湧起，“我想這和你沒關係，孩子。”

 

忍住不要翻白眼的同時Percival用力握緊拳頭。“如果你要娶她的話那就和我有關係了，因為她會變成我的繼母。”

 

Harry的臉在燈光下顯得如此蒼白。“是誰跟你說的？”

 

Percival擺擺手表示不重要，“所以是真的嗎？”

 

Harry站起身防衛性的皺眉，“你越界了，Percival。”

 

Percival張大嘴，生氣到不知道該如何是好。爸爸永遠都是這樣回答他，說實話如果他不肯聽的話，那他怎麼有辦法好好的和男人說話？

 

“我只是問一個問題。” 男孩尖銳的開口。

 

Harry後退兩步，細長著雙眼。“不，你是在指控我，你不能這樣─”

 

Percival的雙手在空氣中揮舞著，“我沒有─”

 

Harry將眼鏡摘下嘆氣。“你還不了解這個世界，Percival─”

 

 _喔當然他又會往那邊去了_ 。

 

爸爸最喜歡用這個藉口；‘你太年輕了不會懂。’ 說真的Percival都要懷疑爸爸只會拿這句搪塞他了。

 

“好吧，至少有很多事情我理解的很透─”

 

“夠了！” Harry厲聲喝止，他響亮的聲音迴盪在房間裡，讓氣氛凝結到最低點。

 

Percival後退一步，幾滴淚水從他的臉頰上滑落表達他的受傷情緒。“你從來都不聽。” 他哽咽著說完接著衝出房間，將門用力甩上。

 

Harry像個氣球一樣的洩氣把臉埋進手心裡，Percival的話在耳朵裡響著。他想要追上男孩，但隨即又打消主意讓他自己有時間冷靜下來。不是他不想要聽他兒子說話，但是他的意見─在這情況下─都已經無關緊要了。這無關孩子們想不想要一個新的繼母， _Harry_ _都沒有選擇_ 。

 

***********************

 

Percival把自己鎖在房間裡，他還沒準備好要怎麼面對他的弟妹們，他對自己太生氣了。

 

他早就知道事情會變成這樣，他幹嘛還要這麼介意？

 

他彎起腳抱在胸前，把臉頰放在膝蓋上。他真的受夠了，他受夠爸爸根本不在乎他們時感受的受傷情緒，特別是他還清楚的記得男人還愛護他們的時刻。

 

James安靜地走進房間，坐在他的哥哥身旁，將一隻手臂繞過Percival的肩膀，把男孩拉向他。

 

“你怎麼進來的？” Percival輕聲地問，對於弟弟無視他想要獨處的暗示完全不感到生氣。

 

“我把鎖撬開了。” 他在Percival的髮間喃喃的說。

 

感受到一些難受的情緒跑出體外時Percival笑出聲，“你真聰明阿。”

 

James拉開彼此的距離時微笑，將頭靠向床板，“你有、呃─”

 

Percival對他小幅度的點頭，緊繃著下巴，“我跟你說過了他不會聽的。”

 

James嘆口氣，“那你現在想怎麼做？”

 

Percival沉默了一會兒，思索著下一步，接著直起身來，轉頭看向James。“我們要把她趕走，就像之前趕走其他十七個保母一樣。”

 

James點點頭，然後咬住下唇。“你覺得會發生什麼事？”

 

Percival皺眉，“什麼意思？”

 

James聳聳肩開口，“呃，Merlin說過這是有代價的，所以你覺得會發生什麼事嗎？”

 

Percival的眼神變得有如鋼鐵一般的堅硬，“我不在乎。”

 


	15. 現在你們滿意了嗎？

 

當Harry看見Sophie爬下階梯然後像是被抓到偷偷從餅乾罐裡拿走餅乾一樣僵住時，Harry就知道有那裡不對勁了。當然他不用花太多時間去拼湊答案；他們畢竟還是 _他_ 的孩子。  
  
  
Harry不能說他沒有想到孩子們會來搗亂，他真的完全不感到意外。他早就應該知道從一開始Percival就不會放棄這件事了，尤其是在他們的談話結束之後─Harry還是對談話結果耿耿於懷。  
  
  
要他老實說，有一部分的他是希望他們可以成功把那女人趕跑的，但有很大一部分─那個憂鬱、擔心、現實層面的腦袋裡─知道他不管如何都得要阻止孩子們。  
  
  
門外傳來了敲門聲讓Harry在心底暗自咒罵著，那個女人已經到了，代表他沒有時間把孩子們抓到面前來好好告誡他們不准做不管他們要做什麼的事，他只能跟著今天隨機應變了。  
  
  
_該死的_ 。  
  
  
他走向門邊，試著擺出一個真誠但虛假的笑容然後打開門。“Tapper太太，多麼高興能夠見到妳，妳過得好嗎？”  
  
  
“喔，Hart先生，” 金髮女子用著風騷的語氣說，親吻Harry的臉頰。“我很抱歉我遲到了，司機在路上迷路了一會兒。”  
  
  
“沒關係的，” Harry小聲地安慰道，轉過身驚訝的發現他的孩子們全都出現在他的面前。他看向女人接著說，“這些是我的孩子。”  
  
  
女子稍稍的僵硬了點，給了他們一抹沒有任何溫度的甜蜜笑容。“真高興終於能見到你們了，親愛的孩子們，”女子乾巴巴的說，仍然有些無法接受突然間出現的七個無法擺脫的小怪物。  
  
  
“我們才是最高興的。” Percival輕快的說，給了她一個假笑，他已經有種感覺他不會喜歡她了。  
  
  
“我得說，這天氣實在太讓人口渴了。”她轉向還在來回看著孩子們和女人深怕有事會突然發生的Harry。  
  
  
“啊，對，當然，” Harry趕快回過神，快速走向前接著紳士的以手肘攙扶著女子走向他的書房。“茶水很快就會來了。”  
  
  
在Harry將門關上的同時Merlin正好走下階梯，眼神沒有離開過Percival。“我要去市場買些蔬菜，”聽見Merlin的話時Percival瞪大眼睛。“遵守規定直到我回來。”  
  
  
Percival看著男人幾秒鐘，確定他們之間默認的協議；他得在Merlin回來之前把那女人給擺脫掉。“當然，先生。”  
  
  
Merlin嘆口氣，離開房間之前擔心的看了他們最後一眼。他很想從之後會發生的結果前保護他們，但他不能阻止那些會發生的代價，不然他們永遠也學不會衝動行事之前要先思考過的道理。  
  
  
Percival看向其他人。“來吧我們沒有很多時間。”他們跑進廚房，Roxy並不在裡頭，她把茶和一些小三明治留在托盤上出去做別的事。  
  
  
“James不要讓Roxy進來這裡直到我們都弄好了，” Percival警告著說，Simon走到哥哥身邊，抱著一大罐早上從花園裡挖出來的昆蟲。  
  
  
Erick離他們盡可能的越遠越好，Sophie也是，兩人臉上都寫著他們要吐了。  
  
  
“這只是蟲子，” Percival說，忍住不要因為弟妹們的反應笑出來。  
  
  
“這就像是我說這只是捲心菜一樣啊。” Genevieve邊不滿的說邊將一些蟲子從Simon的手上有技巧的放進三明治裡面。  
  
  
“你怎麼能把那兩個拿來比較？” Percival噁心的皺了下鼻子。“捲心菜超噁心的，蟲子才不會。”  
  
  
Genevieve翻了下白眼，拒絕再對她的哥哥做出任何評論。她看著Simon放在罐子裡頭的那隻─大得嚇人─的蜘蛛，然後抖了一下。“我不要碰那個，你得自己放。”  
  
  
“我已經碰過牠一次了，” Simon抱怨。“我才不要再做第二次。”  
  
  
Genevieve轉過頭看向她的哥哥。“喔我不要，” Percival後退，“我已經說過我不會去碰任何一隻蜘蛛了，我還寧願吃捲心菜，謝啦。”  
  
  
Genevieve生氣的瞪著他。“是誰的最一開始的計劃說要抓一隻蜘蛛的啊？”  
  
  
在Percival回答之前，James越過他們，從Genevieve手上拿走罐子。“你們真的很幼稚耶。”  
  
  
他把罐子打開接著輕輕的將蜘蛛拿出來，把牠丟到地上時一臉不忍的用力把牠踩死，再把蜘蛛撿了起來放進茶壺裡。“我真不敢相信我剛殺了一隻蜘蛛。”  
  
  
Percival拍拍弟弟的背之後繞過他抓起一個大桶子。用湯把它裝滿─準確點說話是番茄湯─再遞給Sophie。“記好了，妳一定要等到她衝出爸爸的書房才行喔。”  
  
  
女孩給了他一個微小的笑容和不耐的眼神。“你已經說了好多次了，Percy。”  
  
  
“只是在提醒妳，”男孩回應，肩膀被打了一下。“好啦，開始行動吧。”  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
女子看著Harry起身幫端著銀色托盤的Roxy開門進來時微笑。  
  
  
她把托盤放在女子身旁的桌子上，接著拿起兩個茶杯準備倒茶。  
  
  
“不用麻煩了，”女人用一種甜膩到噁心的語氣說著，“我自己來就可以了。”  
  
  
Roxy看著女人幾秒鐘，試著不要表現出尷尬。她完全不知道要如何應對這女人，尤其是現在她最好的朋友不在這兒處理問題了。  
  
  
但要她老實說，也許Eggsy不在這裡還比較好一點。她無法想像要是年輕男子看到這個Tapper太太會有什麼反應，特別是她看著Harry就好像他是一個戰利品一樣。一個不管她應不應得，都會到手的戰利品。  
  
  
Roxy離開房間時她開始倒茶，將茶杯放下時拿起一個小三明治放進嘴裡。  
  
  
Harry看向她時已經太遲了，他只能眼睜睜的看著有條滑不溜丟─大概也很生氣─的蟲子在女人的三明治就這樣進入女人的嘴裡。  
  
  
他往前傾身，臉色瞬間蒼白的同時看著女人頓了一下，疑惑著食物奇怪的嚼勁。她試著咬了幾下，但嘴裡黏糊呼的口感讓她用手蓋住嘴巴時吐了出來，她將食物吐在手上。有點不確定該對手上的東西怎麼辦，接著看清楚手上有什麼時倒抽了一口氣。  
  
  
“我的天啊，” 她小聲地說，眼底充滿憤怒。她噁心的把食物弄掉之後把茶杯提到嘴邊，快速的喝了一口，但也在感覺到某種毛茸茸的東西碰到她嘴唇時立刻把茶吐到地上。  
  
  
她看向被灑滿茶的地板，在看見蜘蛛腳的那一秒大聲尖叫。  
  
  
她受汙辱的站起身，“你怎麼敢─” 她瞪向把手放在頭上，立刻後退好幾步的Harry。  
  
  
Harry清了下喉嚨。“我真的很抱歉，我真的完全不知道為什麼─”  
  
  
女子對他嘲諷的一笑，在Harry能夠把話說完之前就跑出房間。她衝進廚房，而Roxy正在裡面做午餐。  
  
  
年輕女子抬起頭看見怒氣衝天的Tapper進來，手上還拿著茶杯。“你這個骯髒的東西，”她冷笑，鼻孔怒張著。“我的食物跟茶裡頭都有蟲子，你覺得這是個玩笑嗎？你覺得這樣很好玩，是不是？”  
  
  
Roxy倒抽口氣，隨著女人的逼近不庭的後退。“我、我不知道您在說什麼，夫人，我─”  
  
  
“不准跟我說謊！”她尖叫道。  
  
  
“我沒有在說謊。” Roxy像是被冒犯般的回答。  
  
  
Harry走進來，一臉想找個洞鑽進去之後再也不用爬出來，“Selma，Roxanne小姐絕對不會做像是那種事─”  
  
  
“你現在是在幫她？”女人看上去想賞Harry一巴掌。“我不敢相信你─”  
  
  
“我只是在說實話，” Harry冷靜的說，他轉過身看著Roxy，“孩子們有來過這裡嗎？”  
  
  
Roxy咬住下唇，避開Harry的視線。她不想出賣孩子們，除非她想讓他們惹到大麻煩，但她也不想因此失去她的工作。  
  
  
“Roxy，我需要你告訴我實話，現在。” Harry命令式的語氣立刻讓年輕女子抬起頭。  
  
  
她臉色泛紅，輕微的點頭。“我有看見他們離開廚房，但是─”  
  
  
“那些可惡的小惡魔，”女人哼聲說，邁開腳步在Roxy能夠解釋之前走出廚房。“我很抱歉，Hart先生，但我不願意被這樣汙辱，我要離開了。”  
  
  
Harry張開嘴，他應該要說點什麼來挽留女子，但他的腦袋現在完全一片空白，還在試著理解他的孩子 _真的把昆蟲塞進食物裡_ 的事實。  
  
  
他們真的完全不受控制了。  
  
  
在女人用力摔上門之後，他轉過身面對─終於願意露臉的─孩子們。  
  
  
Harry吞了下口水，看來比以前都還要對他們失望。“你們開心了嗎？你們讓她斷絕我們本來就已經很薄弱的關係，現在你們滿意了嗎？” Harry無力的偏過頭揉著眼睛。“她是我們最後的希望。”  
  
  
Percival本來開心的臉龐因為那句話而覺得困惑。“什麼？”  
  
  
“在你們的母親去世之前，你們的Chester叔叔就一直在幫我們支付很多帳單，不幸的是，因為我的薪水所以我們一直無法全部還完。” Percival從來沒看過爸爸這麼的心煩意亂。“他繼續資助我們的條件是要我在月底之前再娶。”  
  
  
Percival用力的嚥下口水，感覺心一瞬間跌到了谷底。  
  
  
_他到底做了什麼_ ？  
  
  
“那…現在會怎麼樣？” Simon小聲地問，不太確定他想不想知道問題的答案。  
  
  
“我沒辦法把債還完的話他們會拿走我們的房子，把我丟進監獄…然後把你們都帶走，” Harry嘆氣，把眼眶裡的淚水眨掉。“我想他們應該是會把你們送到不同的寄養家庭。”  
  
  
Genevieve嚇的抽一口氣，踉蹌的後退好幾步，James用手蓋住嘴巴，用力的搖著頭。所有的孩子們看起來像是聽到Harry剛宣布他們的摯愛死去一樣。  
  
  
“不、不要，拜託我不想要被分開。” Sophie哭著大喊。  
  
  
Percival用力的握緊了拳頭幾次，低下頭看不清他的表情。突然間他跑向樓梯，三步併兩步的衝上去。  
  
  
_Merlin_ 。  
  
  
_他們需要Merlin_ 。


	16. 動機

 

Percival走到了樓梯口，在他跑向通往閣樓的門時腦子裡也亂成一片。他小心翼翼地打開門，知道他這麼做等於是在侵犯Merlin的隱私。

 

將身後的門關上時他吐出一口氣，花了幾秒讓眼睛適應昏暗的房間。Percival左右張望後舔了下唇。他知道Merlin不在家，但是不知道為什麼他有種感覺他應該要來這裡，就好像房間本身知道他現在問題的答案一樣。

 

他往前踏兩步，眼睛到處轉著。房間裡面不怎麼大，也沒有特別布置過。除了放在床頭邊的木拐杖之外，Percival完全看不出來有任何東西可以代表Merlin的。他的房間就和本人一樣難以解讀。

 

Percival靠近那根拐杖，伸出顫抖的手指去觸碰它。那拐杖比看起來的要重的多了這是可以確定的。他看過Merlin用那根拐杖變巫術─他找不到更好的字─但他完全搞不懂那是來自拐杖或是Merlin本身，但是試試看不會出事的，對吧？

 

Percival用雙手抓住握柄，閉上眼之後咬住下唇的同時舉起雙手用力把它敲向地面，撞擊聲迴盪在整個房間。

 

過了幾秒他睜開眼，發現沒甚麼變化之後忍住不要嘆出氣來。突然間他感受到一隻長繭的手蓋上他的肩膀讓他嚇得叫出聲，馬上放開手中的拐杖。

 

Merlin在拐杖掉到地面之前接住了它，昏暗的房間讓人看不清他的臉龐。“你知道，沒有經過允許就亂動別人的東西是非常沒有禮貌的。”

 

“對不起。” Percival邊喘著氣後退邊道歉著。

 

Merlin輕輕的點了下頭，轉過頭看著年輕人。“我能為你做什麼，我親愛的男孩？”

 

Percival嚥下口水之後看向地板。“我知道這全是我的錯，但是你可以…修好這一切嗎？”

 

Merlin嘆氣，越過他坐在床邊，神情嚴肅。“恐怕這次我無法幫你，Percival。我告訴過你了，如果你堅持要照著你的計劃走的話你就要有準備承擔後果。”

 

“你從來沒說過後果會是我的家人會被拆散！”男孩大聲吼著，很明顯的焦慮著。

 

Merlin沒有馬上回答，他看著Percival開口，“我無法幫你不代表你不能幫助你自己。”

 

Percival愣住，睜大著雙眼。“你的意思是？”

 

Merlin拍了拍他身旁的空位示意Percival坐下。“比方說去和你冒犯過的人道歉會是個不錯的開始。”

  

Percival往床邊移動坐在男人身旁。“你的意思是要我去跟那個可怕的女人說話？”

 

Merlin簡潔的點下頭，“不可以和別人說，”他小聲說著，沒有看著Percival，“我個人也不怎麼喜歡她。”

  

“但是這不關喜不喜歡她的問題，不再是了，”Merlin點頭而Percival像是抱著重物一般難過地彎下身。

  

“去和她談談，也許你可以達成一種…協議。”他說著邊交疊雙手。

 

Percival點頭表示明白，接著起身走向門邊。“我會帶著James一起過去，我們等等就回來。”

 

Merlin在男孩離開後頭痛的揉了揉太陽穴。

 

******************************************* 

Percival拉著James的毛衣，揪著他走向大門。

 

“你在做什麼啦？” 他皺著眉問，試著扳開哥哥的手指。

 

Percival翻了下白眼。“住手，James，我們得走了。”

 

“走，”男孩在門口停下腳步。“走去哪？”

 

“我們得去和那女人談談。”Percival邊牽出他的腳踏車邊說著。

 

James不情願地跟在哥哥後頭。“我們到底是要跟她談什麼？”

 

Percival開始踩起踏板的同時咬著牙。“我們必須讓她同意嫁給爸爸。” 

 

James聽到這句話差點沒跌下腳踏車。“我以為我們不想要他們結婚？”

 

Percival用力抓緊把手，指關節因為用力過度呈現白色。“現在我們想要了。”

 

**************************************************

 

“我發誓那群小鬼一定是惡魔派來的，” Selma Tapper坐進椅子時喃喃念著，拿起剛泡好的茶杯送往唇邊。

 

“他們是做了什麼讓你心情這麼差？” 另一個年長女士小聲問，她坐在Selma身邊的椅子上。

 

“他們把蟲子放進食物跟茶裡，根本沒有人可以管住他們。”Selma厭惡的回答。

 

“你知道你可以把他們送走的，”女人這麼說著。“如果你喜歡那個男─”一陣敲門聲打斷了她的句子。

 

Selma嘆氣接著起身去開門，看見Percival和他的弟弟站在門口時嚇得往後跳了一大步。“你們在這裡幹什麼？我要你們現在就離開。”

 

Percival嘆了一大口氣。 “拜託，夫人， 請給我一個機會解釋。我們真的很抱歉在你來訪時做的一切。”

 

“你以為一點甜言蜜語就能打動我？”她生氣的說。

 

“不，夫人，但我們還是得試，” Percival強迫自己擠出一個微笑。“我的父親真的很希望可以娶妳。妳聽，如果他不結婚的話那些錢都會被拿走，不是說他不喜歡妳─”

 

“什麼錢？” Selma的眼神裡透露出明顯的慾望。

 

Percival停頓了幾秒鐘，注意到女人行為明顯的變化。

 

 _他早該知道這會這麼簡單的_ 。

 

“唔，我們有個叔叔─Chester King爵士─在資助我們整個家庭。他真的非常的有錢。” Percival緩慢地說，隨著他說出的每一個字變得越來越討厭自己。“事實上，我們是他唯一的繼承人，但條件是父親要在月底之前再娶。” Percival吞了下口水，喉嚨發乾。

 

“King爵士是 _你們_ 的叔叔？”依舊坐在桌邊的女人驚訝的看著他們。

 

“好吧，每件事情都分清楚了，” Selma有點慌亂的小聲說，“你們的父親很明顯的是個很好的男人，只有你和你的弟弟妹妹們需要一些管教。”她恐怖的微笑著。“我以前應付過像你們這樣的小孩，我很確定我能處理好這個的。”她整理了下她的頭髮。“那麼，轉告你們父親準備好婚禮吧。”

 

Percival稍微低下他的頭，一點都不喜歡她說出的話。他完全不知道那女人說的‘我以前應付過像你們這樣的小孩’是什麼意思，但聽起來一點都不好。他抬起頭來看著她，感覺到全世界的重量彷彿都突然落到他的肩膀上，壓的他喘不過氣來。“我一定會告訴他的。”

 

“跟他說我們會在兩個星期之內結婚。”她說著邊看向她朋友，兩人一起笑了起來。

 

_兩個星期。_

_兩個星期之後這個女人就會過來毀了他們的生活。_

_兩個星期_ 。

 

“我─我很肯定他一定會樂壞的。”他擠出一個微笑之後轉過身，以飛快的速度離開那女人，完全不想再多靠近她任何一秒。

 

“為什麼我覺得這沒解決到任何事？”James輕聲地說。

 

Percival嘆口氣後看向他的弟弟。“有，James，這總比我們被分開來的好。”

 

男孩清了下喉嚨。“也對。”

 

“來吧，是時候該告訴爸爸他會有個新娘子了。” Percival撇開頭，一直到回家的路上都保持著沉默。

 

他明白這個談話是絕對必要的。他完全知道他們需要她，但這並沒有停下他躁動不安的內心。

 


	17. 我能聽到那令人害怕的婚禮鐘聲

 

“我們清單上還有好多事情等著做呢。” Selma擔憂地說著。

 

“喔，親愛的別擔心，我很確定我們能在這星期結束之前完成所有事的。”她的朋友安慰的這麼說著，拍拍她的肩膀。

 

女人哼了一聲，顯然非常不滿意。“不行，每樣東西都必須在明天之前完成，我不想要我們都還沒準備好婚禮就把邀請函寄─”

 

“Selma，親愛的，我們 _會_ 準備好的，你別擔心了，”她的朋友坐在桌子旁，拿起了三塊顏色不同的布料。“我們趕快繼續，好嗎？我們浪費越少時間就越快完成。”

 

Selma嘆口氣接著點點頭，看著三塊布料。“我喜歡亮粉紅的。”她回答。

 

“你當然喜歡，”她的朋友寵溺的看著她微笑。“你知道我們該配什麼嗎？我們該用翠綠和粉紅色，我覺得你的禮服設計跟這兩色簡直是絕配。”

 

女人擔心的噘起下唇。“你覺得你來的及完成七件禮服嗎？”

 

她的朋友被冒犯似的看了她一眼。“不准你質疑我的能力，Selma Tapper。”

 

女人發出一陣笑聲，搖搖頭之後轉身面向廚房的門。“Roxanne，我們什麼時候可以試吃到蛋糕啊？”

 

待在廚房裡的Roxy，用力的緊繃著下巴到疼痛的地步。她慢慢的放鬆力道，在心底嘆了一大口氣；她已經緊咬著嘴巴好多天了─就為了避免她吼出會讓自己後悔的東西─在這可怕的時機上面絕對不適合。她很確定再繼續幫這女人工作下去的話，她就需要換新的牙齒了。

 

“還需要一些時間，夫人。”她大聲地回應，語氣能多平穩就盡量多平穩。

 

“那就快點阿。”女人催促道，回過身走向友人。

 

Roxy翻翻白眼，不是第一次地想著如果她就這麼離開了會發生什麼事。

 

Percival和其他孩子不安地走進房間，全都想要在那女人注意到他們來之前逃回樓上，但那計畫在Aggy軟軟的笑著抱緊她的泰迪熊時就被丟到婚禮外頭了。

 

女人立刻抬起頭，在看見孩子們時瞇起雙眼。“很好，你們終於下來了。”她嗤之以鼻地說。

 

Percival沒有說話，在走近的同時握緊拳頭。

 

女人突然間起身，往他們的方向靠近。“當我在跟你們說話的時候，你們要給我回答。”她厲聲的說。

 

Percival安靜了幾秒，試著保持面無表情。“妳叫我們？”最後他不情願地開口。

 

“你有喊我們‘夫人’嗎？”她咂著嘴，像是個掠食者一般包圍著他們繞著圓圈。“我們需要量你們的尺寸─”Aggy又開始發出笑聲，專心地和她的小泰迪熊玩著，似乎完全沒注意到四周發生了什麼事。

 

女人彎下身接著搶過泰迪熊，瞪了最年幼的孩子好幾眼。Aggy抬起頭，愣了好幾秒，像是終於發現到出了什麼事，接著放聲大哭，用力尖叫的同時抽搐著她的肩膀。

 

Percival生氣的紅了眼睛。“把它還來！”他對著女人大吼。

 

“不要，”她大聲回應，開始走向煙囪。

 

“住手！那是媽媽唯一留下來給我們的東西！” Genevieve擠過Percival哀求著，受傷的看著女人。

 

“規則一：我在跟你們說話時，給我集中注意力。”她將小熊丟進火裡，讓Aggy更加崩潰，她開始用手不停地用力敲著地面。“你不需要那隻熊了，你們現在有個新媽媽了。”

 

Genevieve害怕地把Aggy抱起，試著安撫傷心過度的孩子。Aggy啜泣著抓住姐姐的背，淚水和鼻水不停的從臉頰上滑落。

 

Percival看了看四周，那些充滿著淚水的眼睛讓他的心沉到了谷底。“Genevieve，把Aggy帶上樓。”他輕聲地說，盡他的努力不要哭出來。

 

年輕女孩看著他，掙扎著要聽哥哥的話離開或是跟隨自己的怒氣對著那女人放聲尖叫。最後，她點頭接著快步跑上樓，一邊試著─雖然都不成功─讓她妹妹冷靜下來，她從來沒有看過Aggy這麼失控過。

 

Percival轉過頭看著女人，看見她挑釁的雙眼時感覺怒氣在體內熊熊燃燒著。這女人擺明就是在挑戰他的極限。

 

 _這個該死的巫婆_ 。

 

“您不是說要測量我們的尺寸嗎，夫人？”他沉著聲說，瞪著女人的雙眼。

 

女人給了他一個扭曲的微笑，接著側過頭。“哼嗯，Helen，妳介意幫他們測量一下尺寸嗎？”

 

另一個女人站起身，手裡拿著捲尺。“完全不會，Percival，你先過來吧。”

 

男孩知道自己不能再吵下去所以沉默地走向前。這會是個漫長的一天。

 

**************************************************

所有的孩子都在接下來的一個多小時之內被抓了過去，一直到Selma的朋友量夠了做衣服的尺寸。

 

Percival打開臥室門的同時嘆了口氣，發現Genevieve依舊把Aggy抱在懷裡，小女孩哭得跟之前一樣厲害。

 

“Aggy，”在他靠近女孩的同時，語氣破碎的喊，他不知道該做什麼。

 

“她好恐怖，Percy。” Simon喃喃道，倒向他的床之後Genevieve又開始輕拍著妹妹，試著想讓她冷靜下來。

 

“我聽到她跟她朋友在講話，”Sophie小聲地說，蜷縮在她的床上。“她說她要把我們送到寄宿學校裡，她可以那樣做嗎？”

 

James沉下臉握緊拳頭，關節呈現白色。“可以，她可以那樣。”他轉過頭去看向他哥哥，“Percy─”

 

“不行，”男孩立刻回答，避開James的眼睛。

 

“可是Percy，我們得做些什麼阿！” James喊，彷彿被背叛似的看著他哥哥。

 

“你還不懂嗎？我們什麼都做不了！”他吼回去，眼眶充滿淚水。“她贏了，James。”

 

他的弟弟臉色蒼白的往後退了幾步。“我認識的Percival從來不會放棄的。”

 

Percival嘖了一聲，煩躁的抓了抓頭髮。“難道你比較想要我們被分開嗎？”他說，“任何情況都要比那個好多了，James。即使他把我們送走，我們還是可以在一起。”他把眼淚從臉頰上抹去，堅定地看向弟弟。

 

James默不作聲，坐回他的床上。“真的有比較好嗎？”他小聲地問，低頭看著地板。

 

Percival全身僵住，整個房間都毫無動靜，只有Aggy繼續在Genevieve的懷裡輕聲哭著。“什麼？”

 

James咬住下唇。“很不甘願地跟那女人過著悲慘的生活相比，有機會跟不同的家庭過幸福快樂的日子不是比較好嗎？”

 

Percival此時的表情看起來像是被人狠狠揍了一拳，下一秒他轉過身跑出房間，用力地摔上身後的門。

 

他跑出家門，小心的不讓Selma發現他離開。他不停地奔跑直到他跑出了他們家的私人土地，一路到了馬路上。他持續地走一直到他到了一座他們以前小時候常在那裡玩的小公園。

 

他躺在草地上，緊閉著雙眼，現在他沒辦法跟其他人說話，他感覺太…無助了。

 

他好想念他的媽媽還有他迷人的笑聲。

 

他好想念爸爸對著他微笑，他好想念那個可靠的背影。

 

他好想念Eggsy，天啊，他好想念那個年輕人。他想念他的那些故事還有他的微笑，他做過的菜還有永遠敞開的擁抱。他真的好想念Eggsy專心傾聽著Percival訴說他的問題的時刻，他好想念 _被愛著_ 的時候。

 

而他再也得不到那些了，因為媽媽已經死了，爸爸他…天知道是怎麼了，然後Eggsy也在遙遠的地方，為Percival犯下的錯付著代價。

 

這全是他的錯，他真的完全不知道該怎麼辦才好了。

 

Merlin從房間裡看著，經由他的枴杖他知道了所有事情。

 

他用力的捏緊了手中的玻璃杯直到碎裂，感覺到玻璃碎片劃破皮膚讓鮮血隨著地心引力滴落。

 

他嘆了口氣，知道他遲早都得處理自己造成的傷口。

 

活了這麼久他從來沒有感到這麼無能為力過，他也不曾這麼投入過。

 

這簡直是折磨。

 

*********************************************

Eggsy坐在早餐桌前，Chester旁的位子上，盡他最大的努力保持著儀態吃東西，有時他還是搞不太懂那些叉子─天殺的到底為什麼需要那麼多啊？─但就連Chester都對他承認他做的不錯了。

 

畢竟經過Valentine和Gazelle的指導已經快兩個月了，他真的對這些上流階級的東西蠻上手的了─倒也不是說他很享受這過程。

 

Charles，Chester的管家，此時端著一個銀色托盤走進房間。“有您的信，老爺。”

 

男人點點頭，將托盤放上桌上後將信拆了開來。“Ann女士要求見您一面，她希望您下星期撥空前往拜訪。令姊捎信來表示下個月她會來倫敦一趟，以及─喔差點忘了，”他勾起一個微笑。“Hart先生下個星期要結婚了，老爺。”

 

Eggsy被手中的酒嗆著，將液體撒的到處都是。管家擔心的看著他接著馬上走向Eggsy幫他拍拍背。Eggsy用力的吸著空氣，傾身向前靠著桌子。

 

“老天啊，你今天是怎麼了？” Chester厭惡的說。“吃飯的時候你得多注意一些。”

 

“我很抱歉，先生。” Eggsy輕聲說，聲音仍有點嘶啞。“恕我失陪，二十分鐘之後我有課程，但是恐怕我還沒有準備好。”他用完美的上流口音說著。

 

Chester嘆口氣。“好吧，這樣的話，你可以走了，但是下次請試著準時一點。”

 

“當然，先生。” Eggsy快速地低聲說，接著跑出房間。

 

他跑進廚房接著衝出門，此時此刻只想一個人獨處。他不停的走直到他到了Chester的泳池。他站在池邊然後想著如果他就這樣跳下去沒有浮上來的話會發生什麼事。

 

 _會有人注意到嗎_ ？ _會有人在乎嗎_ ？

 

Eggsy嘆氣搖頭把想法甩掉，他需要堅持下去。他開始沿著泳池邊緣慢慢地走，想著濕滑的地面會不會讓他失足跌落水裡。

 

從一開始他就知道Harry會再婚，他知道這遲早會發生的，但是他依舊無法擺脫心底的痛楚。他什麼都無法做，只能眼睜睜看著自己的心碎成碎片，不停地流血。

 

他已經給自己太多希望了，他是個笨蛋，他早就知道Harry不可能會變成他的而他也不敢多妄想，現在他也在為他自己的愚蠢付出代價。

 

“你知道Valentine如果發現你掉進水裡然後弄濕那些漂亮的衣服的話他會很不開心的。” Gazelle開口。

 

Eggsy驚叫一聲之後向後跌，要不是Gazelle趕緊上前抓他一把拉向前，他可能真的會跌進水裡。“你嚇到我了。”他心有餘悸的說。

 

她給了他一個無辜的微笑。“我只是想來確定你沒事。”

 

Eggsy強迫自己不要哽咽出聲。“我很好。”

 

“你知道，你真的不是很擅長說謊的人，”她溫和地笑著。“來吧，”她牽起他的手，帶著他來到泳池邊的桌子旁坐下。“我沒辦法幫忙除非你跟我說是什麼在困擾著你喔。”

 

Eggsy嘆了一口氣，傷心地看著她微笑。“真的沒什麼，只是我在當笨蛋而已。”

 

“你有注意到你在難過的時候口音會變重嗎？”她了然的看著他。“你可以相信我的，你懂嗎？我很會保守秘密。”

 

Eggsy咬住下唇，他真的不知道該不該相信她，但他很需要跟人傾訴否則他真的好累，他已經受不了要對各種事情保密了。

 

“Harry要結婚了。”他小聲地說，沒有看著女人的眼睛。

 

“你不喜歡你的繼母嗎？”她溫和的問。

 

Eggsy空洞的笑出聲，搖搖頭。他根本不能告訴她事實的真相，因為不能有人知道他其實不是Harry的兒子。他真的好想哭。

 

Gazelle小心地觀察著他，接著驚訝得睜大眼。“你…難道─”

 

Eggsy全身僵硬，對她的語氣感到驚慌，“不是那樣的。他沒有…我們不是…我不是─”

 

“你不是什麼？”她皺著眉，疑惑的問。

 

“我們其實沒有血緣關係。”他輕聲回答。

 

Gazelle倒抽一口氣。“那誰─”

 

“我以前是為他工作的，我是代替孩子們來這樣他們才不會被拆散。”他快速的悄聲說，向女人的方向靠近以免有人在找他們。

 

她保持沉默的那幾秒像是過了幾個世紀，消化著突然的資訊。“你一定是真的很愛他們才願意來這邊受苦。”最後她往後靠並且這麼說著。

 

Eggsy用力地吞下口水。“請別跟─”

 

“別擔心，我不是告密者，”她看著他微笑，“所以你愛他嗎？”

 

Eggsy撇開頭。“這很重要嗎？一個星期之後他就要結婚了。”Eggsy的語氣破碎著而在他忍不住哽咽出聲時他蓋住嘴巴。

 

Gazelle將他拉到懷裡，安撫性的拍了拍他的頭髮，試著讓他冷靜下來。“我很抱歉。”

 

“我不想去，”Eggsy哭著說，將他的臉壓在她的懷抱裡。“拜託，我真的不想─我無法─眼睜睜地站在那裡看著它發生。”

 

她抱緊他的肩膀，難過地知道，為了繼續掩飾真相，不管他想不想去，他都得出席那場婚禮。


	18. 分崩離析

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告:超虐心情節慎入

 

“我們的行李都在樓上，David，動作請快點。” Chester不屑的說著，催促的看著年輕人。

 

年輕男子緊繃著下巴，在Eggsy眼裡用一副像是‘煩躁到想賞Chester一巴掌但沒真的笨到會去做’的臉跑上樓梯。

 

Valentine從Chester的書房裡走出，Gazelle跟在後頭。“我真不敢相信我們真的要去參加那場該死的婚禮。”男人陰沉地罵著，聲音低到只有一旁的Gazelle聽得見。

 

她翻翻白眼。“別再抱怨了，跟你一點也不合。”

 

男人挑眉看著她，偷偷藏起他的微笑。他永遠都不會承認他最愛這女人的其中一點就是她的一針見血。“要不是我們會去參加的唯一理由居然是 _你_ 去說服了King爵士的話，我才不會抱怨這麼多。”

 

她對著她的丈夫平板的微笑，拍拍他的肩膀。“你會撐過去的。”

 

男人哼聲，勾起女人的手臂。“那男孩讓你心軟了，親愛的。”

 

“也許。” 她溫和的微笑。

 

他帶著他們走向門口，先為Gazelle拉開門讓她先出去。“我一定要問問看她的訣竅是什麼，我從來沒想過我會有看到有人能夠被你放在心上的一天。”

 

她回看他，玩味的笑著，“我有把你放在心上阿。”

 

男人輕笑，“我才不能算。”

 

她挑眉，“不能嗎？”

 

“因為我是你的丈夫，親愛的。如果你沒有把我放在心裡的話我就該他媽的擔心了。”

 

她搖搖頭。“別讓Eggsy聽見你居然罵髒話。”

 

男人哼了一聲，“就讓他聽阿，我看起來像是我在乎嗎？”

 

她翻下白眼。“因為你還是他的導師，所以沒錯，你應該要在乎。”

 

“好像他敢在我面前罵髒話一樣，” Valentine走到車前，Eggsy已經坐在車子裡等著其他人上車了。“你是怎麼了，小子？”

 

Eggsy立刻抬起頭，驚訝地看著車外的人。“呃，什麼都沒有，先生。”

 

“你看起來活像是要去參加誰的葬禮。” Valentine這麼說著邊坐進Eggsy對面的位子，年輕男子聽到忍不住紅了臉。

 

坐在丈夫身旁的Gazelle輕輕地踩了下他的腳，對著Valentine無聲的警告。“那是新的西裝嗎？”

 

Eggsy感激地看了她一眼。他現在最不想談的事情就是那場婚禮了。“嗯，Chester幫我訂作的。”

 

“真迷人。”她微笑地說著接著轉過頭看向窗外，明顯的結束了對話。

 

Eggsy向後靠然後閉上眼，感謝此刻的寂靜。他只希望整個車程他的思緒也能夠這麼安靜就好了。

 

**************************************************

 

Eggsy看著窗外，隨著時間過去感到越來越焦躁。他望向一如往常沉著的Chester，接著深吸了一口氣吐出。

 

這仍無法好好地掩蓋過他的情緒─他的脆弱。在Chester眼中這只是他常說的‘懦弱的男人’的樣子罷了。

 

Gazelle了然的看著他然後不著痕跡的捏了下他的膝蓋。她看的出來那男孩試著想收起自己的情緒，不想讓任何人看出來，但是一點用都沒有。

 

看的出來他從來沒有經歷過心碎，或是至少沒到過這個地步。他可以努力嘗試去假裝，但Gazelle完全知道─男孩依舊可以感受到心裡的疼痛，見到Harry的那一瞬間也會感覺如此的孤獨。

 

但是他完全不能表現出來，他會笑著恭喜Harry，他會坐在那裡看著他愛慕的男人親吻著另一個女人時鼓掌。

 

她知道那種感覺，而那一點都不愉快。她轉過頭將臉埋進丈夫的頸項裡─讓Valentine稍稍瞪大眼睛─試著從碰觸裡找尋安慰。她只希望Eggsy受到的打擊不會像她多年前那樣的嚴重。

 

******************************************  


 

Eggsy站在門口等著Roxy來跟他打招呼時拉了下西裝的衣領。Chester已經去外面了，Valentine和Gazelle也跟在後頭，但他真的很想在典禮開始前見見Roxy和Merlin。

 

Eggsy感覺到喉嚨湧出酸澀感，就像那件事再次打擊他一樣─Harry真的要結婚了，他就要這樣眼睜睜失去Harry，把他交給一個不曾見過的女人而他完全沒有機會去爭取。

 

他知道他不該像現在這樣如此難受；Harry本來就從來都不是他的，是他自己先愛上那個不想要他也不需要他的男人，但他還是無法控制自己的內心不要去感受已經擴散到全身的疼痛感。

 

他聽到腳步聲接近，優雅的轉過身之後看見從走廊往他的方向奔跑而來的Genevieve。

 

“Eggsy！”她大聲尖叫，半興奮半絕望的顫抖著。她撲向他，用力的抱緊他之後將"臉埋進他的肚子。“你一定要阻止他Eggsy，拜託！你一定要─”

 

“慢點，Evie，我沒辦法跟上你，” Eggsy安慰的說著，在感覺到女孩的淚水浸濕他的衣服時就把禮儀通通丟到窗外去了。“親愛的，冷靜下來，然後從頭開始說，好嗎？”

 

Genevieve知道根本沒有方法可以阻止這場婚禮，她知道Eggsy沒有辦法做任何事，但是經過了兩個星期不停的被婚禮的事搞得團團轉，她很需要宣洩一下。“他要結婚了Eggsy，他要娶那個可怕的巫婆，她恨我們Eggsy。她要把我們通通送去寄宿學校─”

 

Eggsy愣了一下，雙手輕放在女孩的手臂上示意她放鬆力道。“什麼？是誰說的。”

 

“她對我們說的。”她把臉埋在衣服間哭泣，更用力地抓緊他的背。

 

他蹲下身，眼眶閃著淚水。“我很確定她沒那麼壞的，Genevieve。” Eggsy不怎麼有說服力的說著。

 

“她 _恨_ 我們，為什麼爸爸不能找像你一樣的人呢？”她說，表情非常傷心。

 

 _是阿，為什麼呢_ 。

 

Eggsy整理了一下自己的情緒，小心地在臉上蓋上一層冷靜的面具；即使女孩知道了她說的話有多麼的影響他，或是他有多想要這些話是真的都無濟於事了。

 

他不能把自己的愚蠢再加諸在她的肩膀上，尤其是現在女孩的世界已經開始在她周圍崩塌的時刻。他輕捧著她的臉頰，忍住一聲啜泣。他的心中沒有比保護他的孩子們更重要的事了。

 

是的，他們也是 _他_ 的孩子，那女人可以奪走Eggsy渴望站在Harry身邊的夢想，她可以毀掉他想要與那男人結婚的夢想，她可以霸佔他希望多年的這個家庭中心的位置，但她永遠無法把 _這個_ 從他身邊搶走─孩子們無條件的信任他與給予他的愛。

 

“我沒辦法幫上忙，Genevieve，相信我，我願意做任何事，無論是什麼事，讓你在開心的笑出來，但我真的無法幫助你們因為你們的爸爸已經決定好─”突然間Eggsy在聽到有腳步聲靠近時他馬上收住聲音。

 

“Eggsy？”一道太過熟悉的嗓音讓Eggsy忍不住閉上眼讓自己鎮定下來。“是你嗎？”

 

Eggsy流暢地站起身，想著過去幾個月來Chester教過他的所有細節並且把它們展示出來，如果他想要撐過這次的會面，他就需要豎起他的防護，而還有什麼防護會比Chester要求他要完美做到的冷漠不帶感情的態度還要更好的呢。

 

“Hart先生，近來過的好嗎？” Eggsy用完美的上流口音回答，看見Harry愣住─還有湧出的悲傷─的表情時感到心中一陣的悲痛。“距離我們上次見面已經有好一段時間了。”

 

“是阿。” Harry輕聲地說，依舊無法好好反應過來說話。

 

_這不是他所認識的Eggsy_ _，他到底發生什麼事了？_

  

“我想向您祝賀今天的喜事。” Eggsy緊繃的微笑。

 

Harry動了下喉結。“啊，是，非常謝謝你。”

 

Eggsy點頭，試著把淚水眨回去。“我只是進來向Roxanne小姐打聲招呼，但是顯然她並不在這裡，那麼我就出去不打擾了。”

 

“Eggsy，等等，”在年輕人轉過身準備離開時Harry趕緊絕望的開口。

 

再回過身看向Harry之前Eggsy深深吸了一口氣，忍住想要奪門而出的欲望。

“是的？”

 

“典禮結束之後，我們需要好好聊一聊，” Harry不安的看著他微笑。“我很久沒和你說上話了…” Harry清了一下喉嚨，不斷的眨著眼。“這裡的人都非常想念你。

 

Eggsy看著男人一會兒，‘這裡的人’嗎，突然間他很想向男人揮拳，如果他真的有那麼被 _想念_ 的話，為什麼那男人就是無法天殺的自己說出 _我好想你_ 這句話，為什麼他要一直試著在他們之間隔出距離。

 

反正他就要結婚了，也許這就是原因吧。

 

他現在只能把Eggsy放在一定的距離之外因為現在他的身邊已經有一位女性了，Eggsy感到想吐，沒有一件事情是公平的─不管是對他，對孩子們，或是對Harry。

 

“好的，”他最後小聲地開口，一邊後退。“那麼典禮結束之後我們再聊。

 

Harry往前踏了兩步，沒辦法阻止自己的身體再往前伸出。他 _需要_ 再感受到一次Eggsy的體溫，他 _需要_ 沐浴在他悅耳的嗓音還有愉悅的笑聲之中，他 _需要_ 再次碰觸到所有有關Eggsy的一切事物。他只是想要在年輕男子的身邊好好安心地放鬆，即便只有一秒鐘也好，但是在他能夠碰到Eggsy之前，Eggsy就已經不見了。

 

年輕男子跑出門外，留下Harry一個人站在那裡，還沒來的及碰到的那隻手僵在半空中。


	19. 重聚

Eggsy不斷地向前奔跑著完全不管方向，一直到他無法看見房子了才肯停下來。他彎下腰手撐著膝蓋，大口的喘氣。在突然直起身的同時敲打自己的膝蓋，來回在路上走來走去，感受心裡有股前所未有的怒氣無法發洩，他好想吐。

 

Eggsy想要大聲尖叫，想要和人─任何人都好─求救。他完全無法理解事情怎麼會變成現在這個地步。是什麼時候事情通通都跌到地獄裡去的？在他走之前的那兩個月一切都還好好的；孩子們還很快樂，Harry還是單身─這絕對比他現在已經訂婚要結婚要好得多─而且表面上似乎能夠控制好自己的生活。現在他的孩子們過得很淒慘，Harry要娶一位明顯是怪物的女子，而自己根本沒有資格去傷心難過。

 

 _天殺的到底為什麼_ ？

 

Eggsy真的很想跟把他的世界搞得一團亂的人談談，因為他們覺得不知道自己在做什麼，然後他也受夠這一切了。

 

“Eggsy，” Roxy上氣不接下氣的喊，在年輕人身邊停下來用力喘氣。“真是的，你有本事就在跑快一點啊你？”

 

如果是在別的情況之下，Eggsy一定會取笑一下Roxy，但現在他完全沒有心力去回應她。他只是盯著女子看，用著他茫然無措的眼神，保持沉默。

 

女孩擔心的看著他。“Eggsy？”她小聲地問並向前靠近年輕人。

 

Eggsy在聽到自己的名字瞬間回過神，他一把拉過Roxy接著緊緊抱住她，哽咽出聲的同時摀住嘴巴。

 

“喔，Eggsy，”年輕女子用她每次看到麻煩時的語氣，她無法忍住不去同情的最好的朋友。“沒關係的，親愛的，一切都會沒事的。”

 

Eggsy沒有回答，只是更用力的抱緊他的朋友，向著離他們得回去還剩下多少時間，他還得把自己整理的得體一些。

 

 _喔天啊，他剛剛是真的在想著他的穿著嗎_ ？ 

 

Eggsy想要仰頭大笑然後嘔吐；Chester看到他終於對禮節這麼講究一定很驕傲。天啊，他真的恨死這個男人了。

 

突然間Merlin清了下他的喉嚨，嚇得兩人立刻往兩邊分了開來。男人富饒趣味的看著他們，再轉回原本的面無表情。“許久未見，我親愛的男孩，”

 

“Merlin，” Eggsy安心地吐出一口氣，伸出手抱住男人─奇怪這個老人家是什麼時候變的人高馬大的？─接著閉上眼感受男人的存在。

 

男子向前一步去平衡Eggsy，調整適合的姿勢給兩人。他抱緊年輕人時拍拍他的頭髮，Eggsy緊繃著的身軀慢慢地開始放鬆。他們站在那兒很長一段時間都沒有開口，Merlin不需要Eggsy解釋，而Eggsy也不需要Merlin撒謊來安慰他。

 

最後，Merlin輕輕的移開身子，雙手輕捧著Eggsy的臉龐。“孩子們需要你，Eggsy。”

 

年輕人將手放上Merlin的手腕，將眼闔上幾秒鐘，他只是需要再一點時間，在一點時間讓他為失去的愛哀悼─或者更準確的說，是不曾得到的愛─然後他就能夠再站起來完成他的使命。

 

他睜開眼，慢慢點頭，“那就帶路吧。”

 

放開手之前Merlin輕拍了他的脖子之後轉過身快步走向房子的方向，Eggsy也趕緊跟在後頭。在到孩子們的房門的路上他們都沒有遇上任何人，Eggsy在心底暗自慶幸著，他不太確定他是不是已經準備好那麼快再見到Harry一次。

 

Eggsy打開房門，微笑著期待能夠在看到孩子們，卻只見到一個穿著螢光粉點綴著白色婚紗裙的女人站在房間中央。

 

 _所以這就是Harry_ _未來的妻子_ 。

 

Eggsy在心底暗自罵道；他話說太快了。他早該知道事情不會這麼容易，遊憩是對上他少的可憐的運氣。

 

年輕男子深吸一口氣之後走進房間，對著她乾巴巴的微笑。“啊，早上好，夫人，我正在想我們還沒有見過面呢。”他將雙手背在身後，展現出最高貴的姿態。“我的名字是Gary Unwin，我是King爵士的養子。”

 

女人上下打量了他一會兒，疑惑的皺眉。“我不知道King爵士有個養子。”她用手輕撥了下頭髮，看起來略為慌亂的對著年輕男子禮貌性的欠身。

 

Eggsy也點頭示意─感受到無比諷刺，那女人明顯的是出身要比他高貴的多，但現在卻因為他是Chester的養子而得向他低頭。Eggsy看著這一切的立場被轉換了過來而感到可笑，但他寧可現在是處在她的位子上。

 

“恐怕典禮得延後開始了，” 她抱歉的微笑。“您看看，這些小惡魔們都還沒準備好呢。”

 

Eggsy握緊拳頭，盡他媽的最大努力才沒有對那瘋女人大叫。“給妳一點建議，夫人，” Eggsy冷淡地說，“對他們不好的話他們是不會比較聽話的，是我的話會避免這發生，妳現在是他們的母親了，而我希望妳對待他們能像是妳親生的一樣。” Eggsy往前踏，自他得到新身分之後頭一次這麼感謝這地位。“他們都與我相當親近，他們如果受到傷害的話我會非常難過的。”

 

這時女人的表情完全垮了下來，她冷冷地瞪著Eggsy。“謝謝您的建議，先生。但我想我不需要這些，就如同您說的，他們現在是我的孩子了。”

 

Eggsy現在只想把女人臉上令人作嘔的笑容給揮掉，她怎麼有膽說他們是她的？ “那麼就請別忘了他們就像是我的家人，如果我知道他們過的不開心的話，我會 _非常_ 難過的。”

 

女人暗自咬住牙齒但沒有說任何話，她有注意到Eggsy眼底燃燒著的怒火。這男孩一定會是她很大的問題。

 

“該是你們做準備的時候了，” Merlin突然間輕聲地開口提醒，他沉默的站在一旁觀看的整個過程。“Tapper小姐，您要不要先去做好準備呢？我相信我和Unwin先生可以在這裡幫孩子們弄好的。”

 

女人靜止在原地快五分鐘，來回在Eggsy和Merlin之間看著之後才不發一語的離開。

 

“真難搞，" Eggsy吐了一口氣之後說著，感覺身體終於可以放鬆一些，他轉過身看著孩子們，一抹傷心的微笑在臉上。“你們都長高了呢。”

 

“Eggsy，” James哽咽著說邊跑向前，用力地抓住男子的後背。剩下的孩子們也紛紛往前靠近，將Eggsy環繞住。Eggsy眼眶泛淚接著彎下腰跪到地上，盡他的可能碰碰每一個孩子。

 

“我的天啊，你們都長得多大了，”他笑著說，“我猜你們都有乖乖吃蔬菜？”

 

Sophie笑著撲上Eggsy的膝蓋，嗅吸著他新的古龍水味道。

 

“你們都有乖乖聽Merlin的話嗎？”他認真的問，偏過頭看向男人尋求答案。

 

“我們都有聽話的，Eggsy。” Simon保證似的說。

 

“大部分都有，” Merlin幾乎沒辦法察覺的微笑，他們還有最後一堂課要學習。”

 

Eggsy點頭，揉揉Simon的頭髮。“好吧，我很確定他們可以撐過去的。”他輕輕地嘆氣。“好了，我得說幾句一定要有人和你們說的話，”他一一的看過每個人，確保每個孩子的注意力都在他身上。“你們在那女人身邊時一定要遵守規矩。”

 

Eric一臉被冒犯的神情。“可是她好可怕！”他大聲地叫著，“她還燒了Aggy的泰迪熊！”

 

Eggsy悲傷的情緒瞬間被高漲的怒氣取代，他的眼裡充滿著憤怒。“她 _什麼_ ？”

 

“她在我們面前把它燒了的，” James說，看著正坐在Merlin懷裡的Aggy，表情看來似乎是又想開始哭泣了。“Aggy很喜歡它的，她根本哭個不停。”

 

突然間Eggsy起身，從Merlin懷裡抱起Aggy，輕柔的順著女孩的髮絲。“我沒有在你身邊真的很對不起，親愛的。”

 

女孩什麼都沒說，只是將臉龐埋進Eggsy的脖子，幾滴眼淚滑落她的臉龐。Eggsy看向Merlin，他既生氣又絕望的祈求幫忙。Merlin緊繃著下顎撇開頭。

 

喔，Merlin多難過看到Aggy變成這樣子，即使已經過了一個多星期，她還是沒完全放開泰迪熊那件事。她比以往更沉默寡言，甚至也不太和Merlin說話了。

 

“我們應該去為婚禮做準備了。” Percival輕聲地說，他的聲音空洞著而且面無表情。以往在他眼底活靈活現的光芒都消失了。

 

Eggsy僵住身子，突然發現Percival都沒有過來擁抱他。

 

 _他甚至連打招呼都沒有_ 。

 

Eggsy再次轉過頭看向Merlin，希望這次可以從男人身上得到一些解釋。Merlin的嘴型壓抑成一條線，他對著Eggsy微微側頭。

 

 _等等再談_ 。

 

“來吧我們來穿好衣服吧，” Eggsy說，將手遞給Sophie，“我們能越快完成越好。”

 

“我可以幫忙弄Sophie和Aggy的頭髮。” Genevieve這麼說。

 

Eggsy點點頭，“你弄好之後我再來幫你，好嗎？”接著他看向男孩子們。“去把衣服穿好，我們沒有多少時間了。”

 

在孩子們都遠離聽力範圍之後Eggsy馬上轉頭看著Merlin。“Percival是怎麼了？”

 

“泰迪熊的那件事之後，他和James吵了一架，” Merlin神情疲憊的輕聲說。“James質疑他對於”讓那女人贏”的這選擇，他覺得被分送到其他寄養家庭會遠比跟那女人留在這兒要好得多。” Merlin揉揉太陽穴，試著解緩他的頭痛。“這是壓垮Percival的最後一件事，他幾乎跟Aggy一樣絕望了。” 

 

Eggsy顫抖著用手蓋住嘴。“這女人在拆散我的孩子們。”他激動地說。

 

“我知道。” Merlin對於Eggsy的怒氣沒有做出太大的回應，也許他真的動怒的話他就會做出一些事了。

  

**************************************************

“Merlin，”在其他人接連著離開房間時Percival小聲的開口，“我能跟你談談嗎？”

 

“當然，我的男孩，” 他友善的微笑。James站在門邊，咬著下唇回望。

 

“可以幫我把門關上嗎，James？” Percival冷淡又強硬地問。

 

另一個男孩嘆口氣，神情難過的沒有說任何話，只是聽話的關上門。

 

Merlin緊繃著臉，要是一個星期前這段對話發生的話，James是絕對不會離開Percival身邊的。“你應該要和他談談，再這樣下去你們兩個只會傷害彼此。” Merlin嚴厲地看著他。

 

“我不是說有關James的事的，” Percval固執地說，“我是想請你幫忙。”

 

Merlin驚訝的挑起眉，“要幫什麼忙？”

 

“你可以阻止這場婚禮嗎？”他輕聲地說，沒有看著男人的眼睛。“我知道我應該要承擔後果，可是─”

  

“我不行，” Merlin堅定地回答，“你已經知道我不能去干擾有關意志的決定。”

 

Percival嘆氣，試著眨回淚水。“那拜託請你告訴我該怎麼做。”

 

Merlin緊握住他的肩膀，“這是要由你來決定的。”

 

Percival抬頭看著男人，不是第一次這麼恨男人的打啞謎。


	20. 最後的機會

 

 

Percival緩慢地向前走著，不停地在心底想著Merlin的話。

 

即使男人是很模稜兩可的說，這一切的決定都是在Percival的手上…他真的是這意思吧還是他只是想說來安慰Percival的？“這是要由你來決定的”是什麼意思啊？到底Percival是應該要決定什麼？就算他很想他也不能阻止那場該死的婚禮啊，除非他想要他的家人就這樣被拆散─

 

 _喔_ 。

 

所以這就是那男人的意思，他們 _是有_ 別的選擇，他們一直都有─他只是不想面對而已。他可以阻止這場婚禮然後承擔後果或是就讓它繼續下去然後過著很長一段悲慘的日子。這兩個選項都不是很好，但至少其中一個決定會好過另一個。

 

在走到門口時他難過的微笑著，其他人都房間裡乖乖等著他─他會很想念這個的。

 

“Percy你怎麼了？” Genevieve走向她的哥哥時溫柔地問。

 

男孩看著她，將手插進口袋的同時向後靠著牆。“我們要擺脫這個老女人，立刻馬上。”

 

一直避開哥哥視線的James，聽到那句話馬上驚訝的抬起頭來看向Percival。“我以為你不想─”

 

“你是對的，James，”Percival表情古怪的說，他向來都不是很擅長接受失敗。“對我們來說被分開會比那女人嫁給爸爸好上很多。”

 

Genevieve一臉看上去快暈倒的樣子。“Percy？”

 

男孩沒有看向任何人，“我不會讓她養大Aggy的，或是我們之中任何人。”他聳聳肩，“誰知道，也許最後帶走我們的人會更好。”

 

“Percy告訴我你不是認真的。”Sophie的語氣充滿了驚恐的同時她起身看著她的哥哥。

 

Percival又聳聳肩。“Soph你會沒事的，我很確定你會是第一個被安置好的，親愛的。” Percval給了她一個鼓勵的微笑。“我保證他們會幫你找到一個很棒的地方。”

 

Genevieve生氣地瞪著她的哥哥，“別再說了。”她用力地說。

 

“怎麼？”男孩說，已經累到不想感到厭煩了。“已經沒有其他餘地了，Evie。除非 _你_ 有更好的主意？”

 

Genevieve癟著嘴抱胸，思考了幾秒鐘；不幸的是，她的哥哥是對的，真的沒有其他選擇了。“好吧，那你有什麼計畫？”

 

Percival握緊拳頭時感覺他的心碎成了千萬片。知道他的舉動會毀了他的家庭，而且他的弟妹們依舊願意跟著他做這些事是全世界最難過的感受了。他感受到強烈的罪惡感，而他也知道他這一輩子都不可能擺脫這感覺；不管他長到多大，他都要帶著家人被拆散的傷口在身上。

 

“好，” Percival清清喉嚨然後示意其他人靠近一些。“計畫是這樣的─”

 

***********************************************

婚禮是辦在戶外，就在Harry家附近的大型牧場。

 

Eggsy在Chester身旁坐下，小心地靠著椅子。男人對著他簡短的點頭時人們─大概都是Selma的家人─也開始入座，每個都驚訝地看著尊貴的爵士坐在最前頭。

 

Gazelle邊翻著白眼邊玩著她的手指，很明顯地對著那些不必要的注視感到不耐煩。他們完全不懂禮貌─這她倒是挺能接受的。她很確定Chester很享受這個─那男人向來都喜歡被當成注目的焦點─但這一點也沒有讓她感覺比較好。

 

“終於後悔你的決定啦？” Valentine輕聲地問，向一旁靠近所以只有他的妻子聽得見。

 

Gazelle看向Eggsy，男孩的眼神沒有一次離開過Harry。他看起來活像是他是來看著男人走進墳墓裡的樣子。

 

 _他一定要看起來這麼明顯嗎_ ？

 

她刻意的清下喉嚨，讓Eggsy終於回過神來轉開頭，臉上燒的紅透。

 

“不，我一點都沒後悔，”最後她這麼回答，“今天他需要我們。”

 

Valenine對著她皺眉但沒說任何話，接著他不耐煩地看向年輕男子。“看在老天爺的份上，Eggsy，至少試著微笑好嗎？”

 

年輕人的臉頰變得更紅了，他盡他最大的努力在試的時候Valentine古怪的看著他，給了他同情的眼神。

 

“我是說微笑，不是臉部失調。”男人咂著嘴說。

 

Eggsy翻下白眼，“就因為你比較了不起。”他低聲念道。

 

“如果你以為因為你失戀了就可以耍嘴皮子，你可就大錯特錯了。” Valentine生氣的說，威嚇性的向前靠去。

 

“夠了，你們兩個，” Gazelle厲聲開口，“這是一場該死的婚禮而你們兩個給我乖乖的除非都想被我打。”

 

兩人馬上閉上嘴，不太確定她是不是說認真的─從來沒有一個人可以搞懂過Gazelle是不是在隨便說說的。

 

他們各自撇開頭，而女性對著正好轉過頭來看著他們的Harry露出微笑。

 

但是，男人的視線從頭到尾都只有在Eggsy身上─不肯將視線對上他的Eggsy，不願意和他說話的Eggsy，他深愛著的Eggsy。

 

突然間一旁的鋼琴師開始演奏起耳熟能詳的結婚進行曲，平常悅耳的琴聲這實在Harry耳裡聽來格外刺耳，隨著每個琴聲彷彿像是鋼琴師一點一滴地挖著Harry的墳墓。他能夠感受到那他一點都不想要的婚姻鎖鏈漸漸的勒緊他，把他綁給一個他根本不想要的女人。他想要大聲尖叫，想要逃離開這鬼地方越快越好。他想要不帶任何拘束的自在地走著，但是他無法，他得為了孩子們。

 

他站直身體，在女人靠近他時閉上雙眼。也許整場婚禮他可以都偷偷閉著眼睛；這樣他就能假裝這只是一場惡夢而已而他也不用開始新的人生─如果他真的能這麼叫的話。

 

在牧師開始說話時Percival移動了下身子，轉過頭看向他的弟弟。James也看著他很長一段時間，接著突然伸出他的手。Percival驚訝地看著弟弟伸出的手，意會到是什麼意思：一個道歉。他咬住下唇的同時也握住弟弟的手，感覺到肩膀上的重量變輕了一些。Merlin臉上帶著小小的微笑看著他們。

 

 _時間到了_ 。

 

在看到Genevieve開始用手胡亂揮著四周，好似在避開什麼東西時他的微笑更擴大了，Sophie和Eric也在做一樣的事。Merlin很確定Simon跟James壓著嘴發出滋滋聲。

 

 _是想要做什_ …

 

“走開！” Percival突然間大喊，從椅子上站起。他不停地揮舞著雙手向是要打死一隻蒼蠅。“走開啦！”

 

“有一隻在你背上！” Sophie對著Genevieve大叫，女孩馬上害怕地跳了起來。

 

牧師皺眉，停下話來想看清楚到底發生什麼事。Harry和Selma也跟著轉過身，兩人看見Harry的孩子各個都像是瘋子一樣揮舞著雙手時都愣住了。隨著越來越多人站起身Valentine也跟著皺起眉頭，許多人起身離開座位區，有的臉上還害怕不已。

 

“到底是在搞什麼？” Valentine焦躁地問。

 

“是那些在她裙子上的花！牠們是被吸引過來的！” Simon大叫，甩開他的椅子想要跑開。

 

Eggsy瞇起眼，看起來也跟大家一樣疑惑。“我想他們是在指蜜蜂，”他淡淡地說，依舊不太確定他的猜測是不是對的。

 

“喔，該死，” Valentine用著大家都能聽到的音量大喊邊跳起身，“我才不想被天殺的蜜蜂螫呢。”他拾起他的帽子，接著開始向後離去。

 

“蜜蜂？”牧師在豔陽下蒼白了臉。“喔上帝啊，恐怕我不能再繼續下去了，”他慌亂地搖著頭，害怕地看著Harry，“我對蜜蜂過敏，先生。”

 

“喔，別開玩笑了，” Selma怒吼，抓住牧師的手腕。“你難道看不出來他們在說謊嗎？他們只是又想搞花招讓我們不能結婚而已。”突然間她轉過頭去看著Harry，眼底燃燒著的怒火都能在他的西裝上燒出洞來了。“你有看到任何蜜蜂嗎，Harry？”

 

男人用力地吞下口水，轉頭看向他的孩子們。仍然在那頭胡亂揮著手的Percival，偷偷的對他眨眼，確保只有他父親看的到。Harry倒抽了一口氣，他突然搞清楚整個情況了。

 

“看著我，Harry。”女人用力的嘶聲說。

 

 _他的孩子們在幫他解圍_ 。

 

“Harry！”她怒吼。

 

可是為什麼？他們知道會發生什麼事，難道這一切對他們來說不重要嗎？

 

“我想是有的，”他輕聲說，接著轉頭看向牧師。“你不應該在這兒了，我的好先生。我們可不想要你因為這些討厭的蟲子過敏發作而倒下。”

 

男人感激地對Harry點頭，然後迅速地奔進房子裡。這時James不小心踉蹌了一下向後跌，背部撞上了餐桌讓杯子蛋糕騰空飛起。螢光粉紅鮮奶油點綴的杯子蛋糕就這樣掉到了Genevieve的身上。女孩緩緩地轉過身來殺氣騰騰的瞪著她的弟弟。

 

“這是一個意外，Evie。我真的發誓是意外。”男孩害怕的不庭的說著，一邊向一旁退去遠離餐桌。

 

她 _最討厭_ 衣服被弄髒了，而James非常清楚這一點。

 

女孩馬上放聲尖叫，衝向餐桌旁一鼓作氣地抓起她看到的第一個餐點就要往James頭上砸，她用力地丟出去，但是男孩只是跩跩的一笑，優雅地立刻蹲下身躲避。Genevieve看著點心就這樣打到了被Gazelle拉回來的Valentine身上時倒抽了一口氣。

 

“食物大戰！” 突然間Simon大聲喊，跟著姐姐跑到餐桌旁，拿起杯子蛋糕就往人的身上砸。

 

在他丟出那兩個蛋糕的瞬間，一切都沒了秩序。

 

所有的大人們─除了Chester，Gazelle和Eggsy─都加入了孩子們的行列，隨著越來越多食物在空中飛著婚禮也被大家都到腦後了。Selma就這樣傻傻的站在那兒，而Harry在Percival用果汁毀了他的西裝之後也加入混戰。男人拿起了一大塊的巧克力蛋糕然後往他兒子站著的方向丟去，男孩在最後一秒時閃了開來，蛋糕卻正好打中了Eggsy的臉。

 

年輕男子慢慢地用手把臉上的巧克力抹掉，他的眼神冰冷又可怕。Eggsy緩緩地站起身，殺氣騰騰地看向Harry。男人害怕地吞了下口水，在Eggsy往他的方向靠近時向後退了兩步。年輕人轉頭看向大型的結婚蛋糕接著抓起兩大把時Harry開始往餐桌的另一邊移動。他轉身快速地跑向Harry，用力地將蛋糕拍在男人潔白的襯衫上，他在Harry的胸膛上來回抹了好幾下，確定那件襯衫已經完完全全的毀掉之後開始大笑。

 

“你這小混蛋，” Harry微笑地同時也跟著笑了出來。

 

他用手拉住Eggsy，也在他的胸前抹了一大把的巧克力。Eggsy在抬頭對上Harry的雙眼時屏住了呼吸，發現兩人靠的有多近。Eggsy舔舔唇接著不自覺地往前靠近了一點，空氣中的氛圍從玩樂幾秒鐘之內就轉變成帶點情慾感。Harry張開嘴想說點什麼，但沒有聲音跑出來，他的腦子太過混亂以至於他無法組織出一句完整的句子。他向錢看著Eggsy的雙眼，兩人的嘴唇靠近到能感受到彼此的呼吸。

 

“Gary，” Chester厲聲喊，打破了美好的氣氛。“你的禮儀都到哪兒去了！？”

 

Eggsy轉過頭看向他，生氣地開口。“去他的禮儀，這是我這幾個星期遇到最好玩的事了！”

 

Gazelle向後坐的同時用手摀住臉，她不忍看Chester是怎麼活生生扒了那年輕人的皮。

 

Chester站起身，氣的鼻孔大開。“夠了！”他怒吼。孩子立刻停下動作，Chester響亮的聲音擴散在整個空間讓沒有一個人敢動。

 

“這全都是你們的錯，你們這些該死的怪物們！” Selma抓狂著邊拉扯著Sophie的手臂。女孩邊哭喊邊努力想要拉開女人死命抓著的手。

 

“把你的手從我女兒身上拿開。” Harry厲聲說，伸出手來馬上把女孩帶到他身邊。他咬著牙瞪著女人，強烈的怒氣讓他想揍些什麼東西。

 

女人也怒氣沖沖地瞪著他。“我受夠了，我拒絕去照顧這群野蠻的小鬼。”瞪了最後一眼，她轉身離去，後頭跟著她的朋友。

 

“真是選了個好妻子阿，Harry。” Chester諷刺地說，眼神冷酷的像石頭。

 

Harry握緊拳頭，向上天祈求足夠的自制力不要一拳打向那男人。“您並沒有給我足夠的時間去找一個比較好的─”

 

“還有你，” Chester打斷他並轉向Eggsy。他走向年輕人然後抬起他的下巴。“你就跟其他人一樣的野蠻─”

 

“而我很驕傲我是，” Eggsy回嘴，站直身軀。“我愛著他們，King爵士，這比要我每一秒鐘都保持著完美的禮儀要重要的多了。”

 

“你這無禮的小鬼，” Chester怒斥著同時揚起手來揮了Eggsy一巴掌，他用了很大的力氣打下去讓年輕人痛的叫出聲。“要不是我答應你我會把你當作親生的一樣扶養，我一定會把你丟在這兒腐爛掉。” 他拉了拉西裝外套，轉身欲離去。“我們要離開了， _現在_ 。”

 

“請等一下，先生。” Merlin邊說著邊走到男人面前，正好擋住了他的去路。“您看起來像是非常遵守諾言的人，” Merlin說道，將部分的重量倚靠在他的拐杖上。“您對Hart先生保證說如果他能夠在夏日結束前再婚的話，您就會繼續資助這個家庭。”

 

Chester皺眉，不太知道眼前的男人想表示什麼。“我是說過。”

 

“所以如果Harry今天真的娶了 _誰_ ，您會遵守這個諾言嗎？” Merlin友善的微笑著。

 

Chester翻翻白眼。“老天，你在浪費我的時間。”

 

“不，其實並沒有，” Merlin直直地看著Eggsy，對他神祕地眨眼。“他今天會舉行婚禮的。”

 

“什麼？”聽到這句話Harry忍不住蒼白了臉。

 

 _難道最後Merlin_ _還是要強迫他娶那個令人厭惡的女人嗎_ ？

 

“他會娶Eggsy─或是你口中的，Gary。” Merlin以一種不容爭辯的語氣說。

 

Chester一臉噁心的表情。“我可不會接受亂倫。”他神經質的表示。

 

Merlin從容地笑著。“啊，但是您瞧，Eggsy並不是Hart先生的子嗣，他從來都不是。”

 

Chester驚訝地吸口氣。“那他─”

 

“他是Hart先生其中一位僕人，” Merlin隨興的揮揮手，試著想隱藏他對Chester煩躁臉孔的厭惡。他轉身看向Eggsy。“你愛Harry嗎，Eggsy？”

 

Eggsy慌張地睜大眼時向後退。他完全搞不懂現在發生什麼事了，Merlin到底是想要幹什麼？就算他告訴全世界實話，Harry也是絕對不會答應要娶他的。Harry對他不會有那種感情的─這個他很早之前就強迫自己接受了。而且就算Harry絕望到真的要在眾人娶他好了，Chester更 _永遠_ 都不會接受的，所以這問題一點意義都沒有的話，他又為什麼要回答這只會傷害自己的問題呢？

 

Merlin疑惑地皺起眉。“Eggsy？”


	21. 再會

 

Eggsy腦子裡閃過上千種可能性時他絕望的瞪著Merlin。

 

他可以拒絕，但這樣一來Harry就沒有人可以娶了。如果他真的拒絕的話，Chester就會不再資助這個家庭，但是他的秘密就不會有人知道了。Harry對於知道了Eggsy的感受不會感到開心的。

 

Eggsy也能說他願意，而Harry也會不甘願地接受─是為了留住孩子們─只剩下Chester不能忍受。他願意接受然後被Chester藐視。他說了我願意之後只會被強行帶走完全無濟於事。唯一會改變的是只有大家會知道Eggsy有多麼愚蠢而已。

 

他可以說我願意接著Harry就會為了救孩子們而不情願地和他結婚，Chester也會不甘願地接受這件事，而Eggsy也能夠救他所愛的家人們，即使這代表著最後兩方都會過得非常難受─其中一邊得不到愛而另一邊是被強迫著結婚的。

 

但其實還有一個可能性─一個他的內心拼命在對他吶喊著但他拒絕去思考的可能性。

 

他可以說我願意，然後發現Harry其實也愛著他。他可以說我願意然後嫁給他所愛的男人，他可以說我願意然後保住 _他的家人_ ，他可以說我願意接著過著幸福的日子，他可以讓Harry─和孩子們─感到快樂，他也終於可以親吻Harry。

 

但他有辦法鼓起那個勇氣嗎？那可能性是多麼的微小阿。但是，他相信Merlin是不會明知道事情的後果還這樣對Eggsy的。

 

年輕男子深吸一口氣之後看向面無表情的Merlin，他對著他微笑接著輕聲說，“我願意。”

 

Merlin呼出一口他自己都不知道有憋住的氣，有那麼一下下，他真的懷疑起Eggsy會說出的話。

 

 _那會讓一切都徹底毀於一旦_ 。

 

“那你呢，Harry？” Merlin邊說著邊轉向男人，他瞇著眼看著Harry。 

 

而Harry正努力消化著Eggsy所說的話，他回望Merlin，他蠻確定男人有開口說了 _什麼_ 的；他只是完全不知道是到底說了什麼。

 

在他試著張開嘴巴好幾次時臉頰泛著深紅，對於Eggsy的心臟在他胸膛裡越發快速的跳動完全不知情，Eggsy看著Harry，臉色越來越蒼白。

 

 _所以他是對的；Harry_ _從來都沒愛過他_ 。

 

“你介意再說一次你的問題嗎，Merlin？” Harry輕聲地問，對著男人小小的微笑。“我─呃嗯，沒有認真聽到最後那段。”

 

“你愛Eggsy嗎，Harry？” Merlin說，聲音裡聽得出急迫。

 

Harry嚥下口水，轉頭看著年輕男子。

 

 _為什麼他要看起來這麼害怕_ ？

 

“我愛他，” Harry回答，依舊擔憂地看著Eggsy。

 

Eggsy和Merlin兩人都在同時放鬆了身子，互相回望著露出小小的，安心地微笑。

 

“很好，” Merlin拍了下手，感受到一股熟悉的波動從手指通過整個身軀。

 

 _時間到了_ 。

 

他抬頭望著天空，雲層開始覆蓋起早晨的太陽時他微笑，偏過頭看向Roxy時女孩的下巴也驚訝地掉到地上。看到她伸出手時他笑出聲，一片雪花緩緩飄落她張開的手心。

 

“不可能吧，” 年輕女子喃喃的說，搖著頭時她看向Merlin。“這該不會是你做的吧，Merlin？”

 

“我跟這個完全沒有關係，” 他無辜的說著時對她眨眼，再回過身看著Eggsy，“是時候該你準備了，不覺得嗎？”

 

Eggsy用力吞下口水，接著舉起一根手指，示意男人等他一會兒。他快步走向Harry站著的位置，牽起男人的手握住。

 

“你真的確定嗎？”他小聲地說，“如果你覺得不願意的話我們不需要做─”

 

“不願意？” Harry皺眉，抬起一隻手靠上Eggsy的臉頰。“為什麼我會不願意呢？”

 

Eggsy擔心的咬住下唇，不敢看著男人。“因為我知道你本來就沒打算跟我在一起然後─”

 

Harry搖搖頭，輕撫著Eggsy的臉龐。“正好相反，Eggsy，如果有誰會不願意的話應該是你，” 看著Eggsy疑惑的表情，Harry忍不住微笑。“你要嫁給一個老男人，他還帶著七個孩子，親愛的。如果要說的話，你才是抽到下籤的人啊。”

 

Eggsy對著男人微笑，靠上男人溫暖的碰觸。“往好的方面是我喜歡小孩。”

 

“我很不願意毀掉這麼美好的一刻，但我們真的在趕時間。” Merlin說著，突然出現在兩人身旁。

 

Harry牽起Eggsy的手，帶著他走回屋子裡，微笑著發現孩子們通通跟在他們身後。

 

“我需要換個裝，” Merlin這麼說，轉頭看向孩子們，“而你們也是，這些顏色在你們身上看起來太可笑了。”

 

Percival邊笑著邊靠上門框。“那我們該穿些什麼呢， _先生_ ？”

 

Merlin保持沉默了一會兒，試著想搞清楚Percival是想諷刺他還是沒有。看見男孩這麼乖巧實在是很不習慣，Merlin甚至覺得他有別的企圖了。“白色的衣服就行了，還要保暖。”

 

男孩點點頭，對著Merlin笑一下之後示意其他人跟上他。

 

Eggsy站到Merlin身旁，一臉不敢相信。“我從來沒想過我會有看到Percival乖乖聽話的一天。”

 

Merlin傷心地微笑。“第五課現在終於完成了。”

 

 _時間到了_ 。

 

“我等下就回來。” Merlin喃喃的說，目光飄遠好似他的思緒飄到了遠方。

 

“我該穿些什麼？” Eggsy向下看著他的西裝，“這不太適合新郎的衣服。”

 

Merlin回過神來，轉過頭對著Eggsy溺愛的微笑。“不，那當然不適合，但你不用擔心，我準備好之後就會來幫你。”

 

Eggsy點點頭之後做到最近的椅子上等待，Merlin看了他一眼以後往自己房間的方向走去，關上他背後的門。

 

感受到骨頭開始成長以及皮膚有如燒灼般的疼痛時，Merlin暗自咬住牙。他呻吟出聲然後伸展著身體，等了幾分鐘讓變化完成。他能感覺到身上的衣服因為多餘的體重開始消失而變的寬鬆。

 

Merlin脫下他的長袍和外衣，走向衣櫃拿出件酒紅色的背心、黑長褲和一件優雅的長版外套。

 

他慢慢地穿上衣服，想要習慣一下年輕的肌肉能夠如此輕鬆的移動，他並不常使用這個身體，而且他也從來無法用多長的時間，對Merlin來說這是個頗珍貴的時間。

 

他看著鏡子裡的自己，在脖子上打上一個銀色的領結。通常到了這個階段他都會很興奮地看著最後的自己，但這次，他完全無法感到快樂。他變得太過投入了。

 

 _喔，他會想念所有人的_ 。

 

Merlin嘆口氣，轉身離開鏡子前。事情已經沒辦法在改變了，他離開房間走向階梯，看見Eggsy呆愣住的表情時笑了出來。

 

“我的天啊，Merlin你是怎麼做到的？” Eggsy說，一邊試著不要看得太用力。

 

“什麼？” Merlin無辜的問著時，開始引導Eggsy走向外頭。

 

“你看起來超結實又年輕又性感的。”說完之後Eggsy對於自己說出的話燒紅了臉，撇開頭不敢看向Merlin。

 

對於Eggsy的反應，Merlin輕笑出聲，愉悅的接受稱讚。“一個男人總會藏幾個把戲在袖子裡的。”

 

“幾個？老兄，這可不是幾個把戲就能解釋的阿。” Eggsy邊說邊走著。

 

“孩子們在哪兒？” Merlin突然間停下腳步，回過頭再次看向房子。

 

“他們不想等所以我讓他們先過去了，” Eggsy回答邊走回Merlin站著的地方。“喔，該死。”

 

“怎麼了？” Merlin挑眉，聽見Eggsy的語氣顯得有些擔心。

 

“我沒換衣服。” Eggsy嘆口氣指著自己的服裝，他也沒時間可以換掉這身衣服了。

 

Merlin微笑一下接著用拐杖敲向雪地，敲擊聲迴盪著空無一人的道路時飄落的雪花也開始飛舞起來。

 

Eggsy輕輕吸口氣發現白雪開始圍繞著他，覆蓋上他的西裝。皺著眉摸著快速蓋著他雙手的白雪，他一點都沒有感覺到寒冷。

 

他立刻抬起頭來瞪大雙眼看向Merlin，想要試著搞清楚到底發生了什麼事。男人只是有趣的看著他，十分享受Eggsy的反應。

 

突然間白雪又落回了地面，留下了美麗的白色禮服完美的符合Eggsy的尺寸。

 

Eggsy吹聲口哨，非常的驚訝。“這可是個裡不起的把戲。” Eggsy看向Merlin的枴杖又皺了眉頭。“那根看起來不一樣了。”

 

Merlin聳聳肩，將手伸向Eggsy。“很多東西看起來都不一樣了。”

 

“然後你不會告訴我。” 這不是一個問句。

 

Merlin邊帶著他們走著，邊用拐杖輕戳著雪地。“答應我你會好好照顧自己，還有顧好孩子和Harry。”

 

Eggsy突然間停下腳步，疑惑的看著Merlin。“聽起來像是你要走了，Merlin。”

 

男人聳肩，對Eggsy笑了一下。“當你們需要我，但是不想要我時，我會留下，當你們想要我，但是不需要我時，我就會離開了。”

 

Eggsy又後退了一步，用力地搖著頭。“等等等等，什麼？Merlin你不能這樣做，孩子們還需要你─”

 

Merlin搖搖頭，繼續帶著Eggsy往前走。“你們會沒事的，Eggsy。你和Harry會是個很好的搭檔的，而且還有Roxy幫你們。”

 

“但是Merlin─”

 

男人翻下白眼。“別擔心那麼多了，我還沒要走。”他偏過頭看著Eggsy。“你準備好了嗎？”

 

Eggsy咬住下唇，不知道該怎麼說現在的感受。對於Merlin說的話他忍不住感到難過，但是眼前的婚禮讓他既興奮又緊張，心臟瘋狂的跳著。

 

這很奇怪，其實，在自己的婚禮上還能覺得五味雜陳，但他也只是個人類，一下要接受這麼多訊息實在太過頭了。

 

男人又輕拉了一下Eggsy的手肘，“來吧，Eggsy，Harry在等了。”

 

“你會留到婚禮之後的，對吧？”

 

男人拍拍他的手，“我是怎麼樣都不會錯過的。”


	22. 離別時刻

 

當Merlin把Eggsy的手放上Harry的時候，Eggsy感覺到自己有點興奮過度，Merlin站到兩人面前面對一小群的家族成員─Harry那邊的。

 

他對著面前的兩人微笑，拍了拍手。“看來今天會是我來主持你們的婚禮了。”

 

Eggsy驚訝之餘忍不住看向年輕的Merlin，“你可以做這種事嗎？”

 

Merlin挑眉，眼神卻溫和又有趣的回看。“噓，Eggsy，這可輪不著你來問。”

 

Eggsy張嘴想說些什麼，但又想到他根本爭不贏Merlin就打消主意了，取而代之的是他想到更重要的事情。“Merlin我們也沒有戒指啊。”

 

男人的眼睜大了少許，但接著又馬上變回了平時的樣子。突然間他解開自己的長外套，將手伸進去檢查了一下裡面的口袋，接著手指勾到一對戒指時他愉悅的哼聲。

 

他得承認，沒有什麼事比的上可以使用他的魔法了，對於無法使用任何魔力他已經開始覺得厭煩，他可是現存當中最強大的魔法師之一。他還是想要抱怨一下，他真的從來搞不懂為什麼要設置那個『不能干涉想法政策』；又不是說他會把事情弄得更惡化或什麼的。

 

他示意Percival靠近一些，當男孩來到他身邊時他將戒指交給他同時在他耳邊小聲地問，“你介意今天將戒指交出去嗎？”

 

男孩站在那兒幾秒鐘，接著搖了搖頭把戒指握在手上站到一旁。他看向他的父親，試探性的微笑在臉上，接著點點頭，等著Merlin開始。 

 

在自己的兒子轉頭看著Merlin時Harry覺得喉嚨發乾，他不知道該怎麼辦，他已經記不起來上一次和Percival一起度過一天或是有段真正的對話時是什麼時候了。他甚至記不起他的兒子最後一次對他微笑時、和他一起大笑時是哪時，而鎮認知讓他的心泛起陣陣疼痛。

 

他讓Percival失望了，他讓每個人都失望了。

 

但他現在還可以補救；有Eggsy在他身邊他就可以面對所有事。他需要和Percival談談，也需要對孩子們做出對的事情；他們需要一個可以支持他們的父親。他要重新得到他們的信任，然後他也要做個好丈夫。他要好好地和現在站在他面前的這個迷人的年輕人一起培養這段感情。他要讓Eggsy知道他是值得被珍惜的，也被Harry深深愛著的。

 

Eggsy握緊Harry的手，集中男子的注意力。他沉溺在他年輕未婚夫的眼眸裡，耗盡他的自制力不要伸出手來抓住Eggsy並且用力的親吻他。他穿著雪白色的西裝看起來實在太誘人了─他到底是從哪弄來那套西裝的？─那收線將Eggsy的腰身整個襯托出來讓Harry直盯著看。

 

站在那兒聽著整場典禮簡直是折磨，Harry很確定不只有他這麼覺得，Eggsy看起來跟他一樣難過。不是說Merlin說的內容一點都不動聽，那可是一個承諾能讓他獨自擁有Eggsy、可以喊他丈夫的權利還有完完全全佔有那麼美麗的一顆心，最後終於讓他等到了說出“我願意。”的時候。

 

Harry很確定Merlin念的這麼慢而不直接跳進主題根本是故意要作弄他。

 

Percival接著往前幾步─聽著Merlin的指示─將金色的指環將給Harry套上Eggsy的無名指。

 

Harry看著Eggsy低聲地唸道，“我，Harry Hart，選擇你，Eggsy Unwin，作為我的合法丈夫。我將這枚戒指給你表示我們愛情的象徵，而以此發誓，我會和你過度餘生。”

 

在Harry親吻他的新戒時Eggsy暫停了呼吸，Harry的嘴唇抿成一條線等著接下來的對話。他看著Eggsy站直身體，伸出手給Eggsy做一樣的事情。

 

Eggsy呼出一口氣，清清喉嚨之後才開口，“我，Eggsy Unwin，選擇你，Harry Hart，作為我的合法丈夫。我將這枚戒指給你表示我們愛情的象徵，而以此發誓，我會和你過度餘生。”

 

Merlin看著互相望著彼此的兩人，他們看起來都像是不敢相信剛才發生了什麼事一樣。

  

他對著眼前的傻瓜翻了下白眼─他早該知道這兩人會變得這麼甜蜜的可怕─然後清了下喉嚨。“我們聽見了你們共度餘生的承諾。我們明白並且了解你們在神及其他人的見證下所做的誓約。以我擁有的權力，我很榮幸並且愉悅宣布你們倆這一生結為連理。” Merlin用手覆蓋上接握著的兩人的雙手，輕聲說出只有兩人聽得見的話─帶著祝福的語氣。“你們現在可以親吻來完成誓約了。”

 

Harry瞪著男人，想著Merlin是對他們做了什麼讓他的手覺得刺刺癢癢的，他的戒指像是要從他的手上融化一樣的燙人。他看向Eggsy，他也正好奇地看著Merlin。Harry鬆了口氣；不是只有他有那個感覺。感謝上帝，他還開始懷疑自己瘋掉了。

 

他搖搖頭，決定照著話做；反正一定又是Merlin想的主意。他抬起手輕輕拉過Eggsy，把他帶到身邊接著抬高年輕男子的臉龐後吻住他。他輕壓上另一人的雙唇，想要好好感受Eggsy柔軟的嘴唇印上他的感受。Harry伸手環住Eggsy的腰，將年輕男子完全貼近他，Eggsy忍不住發出一聲呻吟，雙手拉扯著Harry外套的邊緣。他顛起腳尖，努力地追逐著Harry的嘴唇，他輕咬住Harry的下嘴唇的同時雙手撫過男人的頭髮，將他往下壓讓Eggsy不用一直顛著腳尖站。Harry喘著氣輕笑出來，舔著Eggsy的嘴唇將之打開，用力吸允著、輕咬著年輕男子的舌頭。

 

“老天啊，你的孩子都還在這兒呢，Harry。” Merlin用低的只有他們聽得見的聲音，忍不住提醒了一下兩人。

 

Harry馬上跳了開來，臉頰燒紅著，“抱歉，我只是─”

  

Merlin揮揮手表示不介意，忍住不要去取笑兩人。

 

Eggsy在一旁看起來一臉無辜，但是當他的視線對上Harry時他對著男人微笑，小小的笑聲從嘴邊洩了出來。

 

 _天啊，這兩人根本沒救了_ 。

 

**************************************  
 

Harry慢慢地起身，轉身面向正慢慢啜飲著紅酒的Eggsy。Eggsy將酒杯放回桌上，疑惑的看著Harry。

 

“你要去哪兒？” Eggsy舔了下嘴唇後問著，Harry眼神稍微暗沉的盯著他看。

 

“我想要和你…跳隻舞。” Harry對著Eggsy微笑接著伸出手，看著Eggsy還不猶豫的握住時他的微笑擴大了。

 

Harry領著他們來到舞池，將他的手放上丈夫的腰上。在華爾滋的曲聲開始時他將年輕人拉得更近一些，深深吸著Eggsy身上甜甜的肉桂香。

  

他們就像幾個月前一樣緩慢的跳舞著，那時Eggsy正是在為Harry婚禮上的華爾滋練習。這還真諷刺，Eggsy心想，他們最後是因為不同的結局跳這支舞─倒也不是說他在抱怨啦。

 

他甜蜜的吻了下Harry，用指尖描繪著男人的臉龐，用心記下Harry美麗的面容。嘴唇微張，在兩人移動時氣息貼合著Harry的，若有似無的觸碰著。

 

他垂下他的頭靠在Harry的胸前，聽著男人快速跳動的心跳聲。Harry的心跳是因為他才跳的這麼快的想法在Eggsy腦海裡冒出讓他忍不住微笑。

 

Eggsy內心不禁渴求更多；他想要剝下Harry每一層外在，想要馬上的進入他的內心。他已經想要這個好幾年了─他挺驚訝他現在居然還沒有禁慾過度而死。

  

Merlin坐在主桌前，撫著一杯威士忌時看著那幸福的一對在舞池中跳舞。眼神掃過整間房間，最後落在孩子們身上。他們都十分的乖巧，全都在他們的桌子邊笑著聊天。

 

Merlin又啜了一口之後對自己點頭，孩子們已經沒問題了，現在有Eggsy在Harry身邊帶著他們是絕對沒問題的。 

 

 _時間到了_ 。

 

在Eggsy注意到Merlin默默地趁沒人看見時打開門離去時他掙脫出Harry的懷抱。他皺著眉抬起頭想著。Merlin要去哪兒？

 

 _當你們需要我，但是不想要我時，我會留下，當你們想要我，但是不需要我時，我就會離開_ 。

 

“喔我的天啊，” Eggsy抽了一口氣，突然間往門的方向跑去，忽略後頭Harry擔心的聲音。

 

Eggsy將門拉開，慌張地四處張望尋找著Merlin。

  

男人早已不在。

 

“Eggsy？” Harry從門後出現，快步跑到Eggsy身邊。“你還好嗎？發生什麼事了？”

 

Eggsy沉默了一下，眼神傷心。“Merlin離開了。”他悄聲說，用充滿淚水的雙眼看向Harry。

 

“什麼？” Harry滿臉疑惑。

 

Eggsy跪到地上，撿起Merlin的枴杖拿給他的丈夫看。“他說過他的時間到就會離開了。”

 

在年輕男子發出一聲哽咽的聲音時Harry將他緊緊抱住，“沒事的，我的愛，會沒事的。”

 

Eggsy點點頭，將臉埋進Harry的胸膛尋求慰藉。“我們得跟孩子們說。”

 

 _喔，老天啊_ 。

 

******************************

 

Percival安靜地走下階梯到他父親的書房，小心翼翼的不要因為樓梯的吱嘎聲吵醒Roxy。

 

他關上身後的書房門，慢慢地走到書桌前放著Merlin拐杖的地方。 

 

在把它拿起時Percival嘆口氣，感覺就跟爸爸們跟他們說Merlin離開時一樣麻木。

 

聽到Merlin居然離開了根本一點道理都沒有，為什麼他要離開他們？他不喜歡他們嗎？Percival在心裡想著也許他真的不喜歡。

 

不，不是的，不會的，如果他們對他來說根本不算什麼的話他就不會來幫他們的…對吧？

 

Percival又嘆口氣之後慢慢向下滑到地板，輕輕地用頭敲著桌子，將拐杖抓至胸口。“為什麼你要不告而別，Merlin？”他對著漆黑一片的房間小聲問道。

 

Percival閉上雙眼，讓冰冷的枴杖在手中旋轉著。

  

 _那男人留下了他的拐杖就走了_ 。

 

Percival的眼睛突然睜大，低下頭看著他緊緊握在手中的寶藏。這是男人表示他會看著他們的一種方式嗎？Percival還清楚記得當他需要幫忙的時候，他用拐杖敲擊地面，Merlin就出現了。如果他又需要幫助時，這還會有用嗎？

 

男孩有個預感覺得一定有用。

 

“謝謝你，Merlin，謝謝你做的所有事。”他輕聲說，臉頰滑落幾滴淚。

 

突然間，書房的門被James推開，身穿著藍色睡衣的他看起來年紀顯得更為年幼。 

 

“Percy？”他輕柔地說，在靠近哥哥時同情地看著他。“來吧，Percy，睡覺的時間到了。” 

 

男孩看向他的弟弟，再度將拐杖握在胸前。“再給我五分鐘，別擔心，James，我會自己回去睡的。”

 

年輕的孩子咬住下唇想著Percival的話，他很了解他的哥哥，Percival滿足之前他是絕對不會去睡覺的。他走向前坐在哥哥身旁，看了一眼那拐杖。“你覺得他會回來嗎？”

 

Percival聳聳肩，“如果我們需要他的話。”


	23. 尾聲

 

時間線：婚禮之後過了兩三年。

 

 ============================================================================

 

“Percy，快點啦！” James從樓梯下急躁的喊著。

 

Percival邊扣上衣服的鈕扣邊翻白眼，他的弟弟根本是故意想要討打。

 

James嘆口氣，“Percy─”

 

“來了來了，James，再給我一分鐘！” Percival打斷他大喊，拾起他的旅行袋。他拿著包包跑下階梯，瞪向他的兄弟。“我弄好了，滿意了嗎。”

 

“拖得也夠久了，” James微笑，知道他的哥哥被他弄得有多煩。“來吧，大家都在車上等我們了。”

 

Percival慢慢地跟在他的弟弟後頭跳上車子。他坐在他的爸爸身旁，一上車Harry就馬上往旁邊挪給兒子一些空間。Jame坐在他後頭，Genevieve的旁邊，而女孩的腿上則坐著Aggy。

 

“爹地已經走了嗎？” Aggy向後靠上姐姐這麼問著。

 

“是阿，但我們會在那邊跟他們會合的，親愛的。” Harry對著女兒眨眼，轉頭看向Percival，“你有記得戴泳褲嗎？”

 

Percival點點頭，對著爸爸微笑。

 

“有帶夠一個星期份量的衣服嗎？” Harry又問，不自覺地撫著指上的金色圓環。

 

Percival忍住不要去翻白眼的衝動。天啊，又不是說他從來都沒有整理行李過。“我有帶齊。”

 

“很好。” Harry喃喃的說，對著自家孩子輕輕一笑。

 

他們保持沉默了一陣子，看著鄉村風景不斷行駛而過。保佑孩子們，一開始為了保持清醒還玩了遊戲好一陣子，但三個小時之後，就連Percival都沒力氣繼續醒著了。

 

年輕男孩靠在父親身上，男人默默的將手臂繞過環住Percival。Harry將孩子拉得更靠近些，讓男孩可以靠得更舒服一些，已經放棄繼續醒著。Harry拍拍男孩的頭，幸福的微笑著看著四個睡眼惺忪─或是已經睡著─的孩子們。

 

“你不想睡嗎，寶貝？” Harry對Agatha問道，他很意外看見他最年輕的女兒反而是最後一個醒著的。

 

“你可以唱歌給我聽嗎，爸爸？就像爹地晚上做的一樣？” 女孩這麼問，在打哈欠時揉揉眼睛和鼻子。

 

Harry溫柔的對她微笑，接著張開嘴輕柔的唱，“ _噓，小寶貝，別說話，爸爸會為你買一隻知更鳥，如果知更鳥不唱歌，爸爸會為你買一只鑽戒_ 。”

 

聽著爸爸的嗓音圍繞著她讓Aggy微笑，盡她的努力不要閉上眼。通常睡覺時間都是Eggsy唱歌給他們聽的，但是這幾年，Harry一周會有三次是他來帶他們上床。

 

一開始大家都有些尷尬，他也忘記他們平常的習慣了，但經過不到一個月他也很快就上手。現在他知道Aggy喜歡哪一首歌，還有哪篇故事會讓孩子們都喜歡。他知道Sophie需要她的小夜燈，然後Eric不喜歡當最後一個拿到晚安吻的。她知道Percival很享受在他唸床邊故事時撫摸他的頭髮，而Aggy沒有她的牛奶和新的泰迪熊絕對不睡覺。

 

“ _如果那鑽戒變成黃銅，爸爸會為你買一支萬花筒。如果萬花筒破了，爸爸會為你買隻比利山羊_ 。”

 

Harry知道念一篇故事給他們聽需要多長的時間，也知道Eggsy需要多久的時間才會上床睡覺。他知道Eggsy留了多少張紙條去記下所有需要做的事情，還有會檢查多少次之後才安心去睡覺。他知道Eggsy喜歡被碰觸的地方，還有如果想和他上床的話有哪邊不該碰，因為他很怕癢。

 

“ _如果比利山羊不動的話，爸爸會為你買台推車和大牛。如果推車和大牛都翻了的話，爸爸會為你買隻小狗叫羅伯_ 。”

 

他知道Eggsy什麼時候會累，或是生氣。他知道Eggsy開心或是充滿活力的時候。他知道孩子們對Eggsy太無理取鬧的時候，那也是他該介入，叫他們乖乖聽話的時候。他也知道孩子們可以獨立把事情做好的時候，而他會讓Eggsy不用太插手。

 

“如果叫羅伯的狗不叫，爸爸會為你買匹馬和推車。” Harry輕聲地結束歌唱，微笑的看著陷入睡眠的女兒。

 

他很驚訝車子的晃動居然剛好可以讓這群好動的孩子們睡著。他只希望另外跟著Eggsy的那三個孩子可以跟這邊的一樣很快就睡著。

 

******************************

 

Harry穩穩地將Aggy抱在胸口，走向Eggsy。

 

“終於，” Eggsy吐出一口氣接著掂起腳尖親了丈夫一口。“還以為你們是迷路或是什麼的呢。”

 

Harry應了聲，伸出手抬過Eggsy的臉頰再給他一吻。“我們只是拖了一下才出發。”

 

Eggsy點點頭，接著拍拍Aggy的背。“嗨，小花兒，”他說，對著小女孩燦爛的笑。

 

“爹地！”她尖叫，跳進Eggsy的懷裡。

 

“妳有想我嗎？” Eggsy輕聲問著邊將女孩舉高過頭區親吻她的臉頰。

 

女孩快樂地笑著，將頭埋進Eggsy的頸肩處，“很想。”

 

“我也很想你，小花兒。” Eggsy對她說，拍拍她的背。“來吧，我們去換衣服。”

 

Harry慢慢地跟在後頭，享受著海風徐徐吹過海岸邊。他已經有很長一段時間沒有來這兒了，這不是他們第一次的家族旅行，但這的確是第一次他們全部都一起到海灘上。

 

Percival走到爸爸身旁，跟著他一起走到Chester所擁有的海邊別墅。

 

“我們等下可以去海灘上玩嗎，爸爸？” Percival問，手上提著大型旅行袋。

 

“當然可以，但我們得先把行李放好然後吃點東西。” Harry提醒他，邊脫下自己的外套和領帶。他現在穿的衣服對他來說實在太熱了。

 

他讓Percival先去自己的房間─或者應該說，他自己決定這個星期都會是自己的房間─接著去找他的丈夫。

 

他在主臥室找到Eggsy，身上的外套、背心、襯衫和長褲都已經脫下。他身上只剩下一件貼身衣物，站在那兒看起來像個楚楚可憐的阿多尼斯。註*

 

Harry把包包扔在地板上，走向前將臉埋進Eggsy的頸肩，雙手抱住男子的腰。他輕使力讓Eggsy的背貼緊他的胸膛，在Eggsy偏過頭對著他的耳朵時發出一聲小聲的呻吟。

 

Harry轉過頭，準確地捕捉到丈夫的嘴唇給予熱烈的親吻，同時將手向下伸，尋找Eggsy的敏感點。Eggsy顫抖了一下，忍不住發出享受的聲音。

 

他喜歡Harry這麼碰觸他，如此積極的想要將他拆之入腹，事後又會溫柔又體貼的把他帶回來。

 

“孩子們都在等我們。” Eggsy喘著氣說，試著努力讓腦袋運轉。

 

“他們可以多等五分鐘。” Harry隨口回道，重新貼上Eggsy的嘴唇。

 

“Aggy沒辦法，” Eggsy邊說著邊偏過他的頭讓Harry只能貼在他的脖子上。

 

Harry挫敗的低吼一聲，他知道年輕人說的是對的；如果他的小女兒突然衝進房間看見他跟Eggsy正處於一個相當不雅的姿勢的話，那可是會非常尷尬的。

 

“那等一下，” Harry最後妥協道，向後站開身子。

 

Eggsy忍住不要笑出聲，同時走去拿他和Harry的泳衣，在男人更衣時邊愉悅的欣賞著。

 

“來吧，我們早點讓他們下水去玩，他們就早點玩到累，然後我們就能快點讓他們去睡覺了。” Harry換好泳衣之後對Eggsy伸出手。

 

Eggsy笑著搖搖頭，“跟平常一樣急躁。” 他說著，瞥了Harry一眼。

 

“我是積極主義者。" Harry反駁道，兩人準備好之後一起走向門邊。

 

Eggsy沒有說話，只是甜蜜的吻了他親愛的積極主義者。

 

“爹地我好了！” Aggy從孩子們的房間大叫著，快步跑下階梯。

 

“我們馬上就來了，親愛的。” Eggsy最後喊，抬起腳步繞過Harry。

 

“好，趕快讓他們下水去吧。” Harry牽起Eggsy的手，隨後兩人一起走出房間。


	24. 外章：也許今晚…

 

Eggsy蹲跪在Aggy的床旁，溫柔地親吻她的額頭。

 

 

“爸爸呢？” 她睏倦的問，揉揉自己的鼻子是她平常快睡著時的小習慣。

 

 

“他在Percy的房間幫他上床睡覺。” Eggsy輕聲地說著邊將棉被蓋上小女孩。

 

 

“為什麼Percy有自己的房間？”

 

 

一開始她很難接受看到自己的哥哥搬去不一樣的房間─現在還是不喜歡，尤其是到睡覺時。她已經很習慣看著所有的兄弟姐妹都在同一個房間，所以Percy離開─然後James是下一個─真的讓她很難過。

 

 

“因為他已經十六歲了，親愛的。” Eggsy輕撫著女兒的臉頰，看著她因不滿而鼓起的雙頰微笑。“他比以前還更需要自己的空間了。”

 

 

“那James跟Evie也要離開我嗎？” 看著Aggy眼眶泛淚讓Eggsy咬住下唇。

 

 

“James不久之後會搬到別的客房，” Eggsy承認，“Genevieve也許會去我的舊房間，但還不是時候，” Eggsy向她保證，“而且，你早上就會見到他們啦，親愛的。”

 

 

Aggy沒有說任何話，只是將臉埋進枕頭裡。

 

 

Eggsy在親吻她的額頭時忍住不要笑出來，他緩慢地站起身，試著不要吵到其他孩子們後離開房間。

 

 

他走進自己的房間，開心地看見Harry已經在裡面了。男人背對著門口邊脫下他的背心和袖扣，他將袖扣放上床頭櫃接著走向衣櫃去掛好他的背心。

 

 

在他脫下他的襯衫時Eggsy走向前站在他身旁，掛上他自己的外套。

 

 

“Aggy還是很不高興Percy現在有自己的房間。” Eggsy邊說著邊拉下他的長褲並整齊的摺好它。

 

 

“你覺得下星期James搬到別的房間的話她會更傷心嗎？” Harry輕柔的問，跟上Eggsy的動作。

 

 

“嗯，她一定不會喜歡。” Eggsy回答後轉身看向他幾乎一絲不掛的丈夫，他靠近Harry接著顛起腳尖那永遠會讓Eggsy感覺深愛到難以呼吸的男人。

 

 

“我們可以待會再處理那個，” Eggsy喃喃的說著的同時親吻著Harry的下巴，“你知道，孩子們都已經上床了。”

 

 

Harry輕笑出聲邊將手放上Eggsy的臀部，把他拉的更近，“真的？我都沒注意到。”

 

 

Eggsy翻了下白眼後輕咬男人的頸部，讓男人發出一聲驚訝的呻吟，Harry把Eggsy壓向衣櫃，將年輕男子的手高舉過頭壓制著。

 

 

他吻住Eggsy，吸允著Eggsy的舌頭，他知道要如何做可以讓Eggsy更享受，Eggsy在Harry身下顫抖，慾望十足的想要觸碰Harry的胸膛，他的陰莖，但是他完全無法掙脫Harry有力的牽制。

 

 

男人往下移動，吻著Eggsy的喉嚨，想要聽到他的另一半呻吟。

 

 

“Harry，” Eggsy喘著氣說，咬住下唇讓自己不要因為Harry用力吸允他的脖子種下吻痕而尖叫。

 

 

男人沒有分心回答他，他變換姿勢只用一隻手壓著Eggsy兩隻手腕，用空出的那隻手往下覆蓋住Eggsy已經硬挺起的部位。

 

 

“Harry！” Eggsy大叫，彎腰更靠近Harry溫熱的觸碰。“我想…我想感受你，拜託。” 年輕男子懇求著，在Harry將他的內褲褪下時閉上雙眼。

 

 

Harry放開他的手，幫Eggsy從他腳下的衣物踏出後再度吻住他，深情的交換著親吻。

 

 

Eggsy發出一陣嘆息時他抓住Harry的臀部邊後退著將兩人帶向床，讓自己倒向床躺在被單上，他伸手拉住Harry往他的方向拉，誘惑似的磨蹭著丈夫的大腿。

 

 

Harry低吼，抓住Eggsy的屁股接著用指腹輕柔的按麼著穴口。Eggsy全身都因為快感顫抖著，他弓起後背的同時大聲的尖叫，用力地抓著Harry的肩膀。

 

 

“H─Harry，” Eggsy輕聲說，試著想要讓Harry的手指進入他的同時也想要不停摩擦Harry的腿。Eggsy的動作中少了平常的協調感和優雅，只有他想要被滿足的原始慾望。

 

 

Harry看著他的愛人，轉向一邊伸手拿了他們放在Harry床頭櫃的潤滑油。他將一些倒在手上讓油經由手溫變的溫熱。

 

 

他重新回到Eggsy身上，用乾淨的手撫摸著他的臉龐時親吻他。Harry用沾滿潤滑油的手指按了按Eggsy顫抖的穴口，愉悅地看著Eggsy在他身下癱軟。

 

 

“Harry別在逗我了，” Eggsy輕聲說，試著讓他的語氣聽起來煩躁但他知道比起煩躁更像是懇求─而意外的他對這一點問題都沒有。

 

 

“逗你？” Harry喘氣說，終於將手指插進洞裡，聽見Eggsy猛力抽氣時他親吻年輕男子的下唇，“我沒在逗你，還是你想要我這樣做？”

 

 

突然間Harry將手指抽出，重新回去按摩著Eggsy的穴口。

 

 

“該死的，’arry，” Eggsy低聲嘶吼著，“我真的會─啊！” 在Harry又突進穴口裡，按壓著Eggsy的敏感點時Eggsy不禁大聲哭喊。

 

 

Harry對著另一半微笑，再度低下頭捕獲他的唇，快速的在增加一根手指的同時他也知道他快喪失耐心了，現在的他非常需要感受Eggsy。

 

 

Eggsy大聲的呻吟，隨著Harry手指的律動搖擺著腰，在Harry張開手指去擴張時將頭摔回枕頭裡。

 

 

“再一隻─嗯啊！” Eggsy的背猛的從床上弓起，當Harry又輾壓他的敏感點時他用力閉上雙眼。“我還能再接受一隻。”

 

 

Harry認真的再放入一隻，用另一隻手緩慢的撫摸著Eggsy的陰莖讓他分心不感到疼痛。

 

 

“操我，” Eggsy小聲地說，伸出手觸碰Harry的胸膛。“拜託…我想要你。”

 

 

Harry低吼了一聲。將手指抽出後低下身親吻Eggsy的突起，之後將自己對準Eggsy的洞口。

 

 

在男人開始推進時Eggsy將雙腿環繞住Harry的腰，幫助他一鼓作氣到底。兩人貼著嘴唇呻吟著，保持著目前的姿勢不動讓Eggsy能夠適應他的大小。

 

 

Harry把額頭抵著Eggsy的，深呼吸幾次讓自己不要衝動的因為Eggsy緊緻、溫暖的體內而開始快速抽動。Eggsy移動了雙腿讓Harry能夠更挺進，在他開始搖晃腰肢時抓住男人的肩膀，男人的陰莖在他體內不時撞擊到敏感點讓他忍不住哭喊出來。

 

 

Harry將那動作當作是默許，將他的臀部抬高，堵住Eggsy的嘴以免自己發出聲音。他們已經有將近三個星期沒有睡在一起了─因為孩子還有Harry的工作─而Harry已經忍不住了，當然，在他射出之前他還是會讓Eggsy先發洩出來的。

 

 

值得慶幸的是，他那年輕的丈夫看起來也沒比他好很多，從他越發劇烈的顫抖和大聲地呻吟不斷搖晃的屁股蹭著Harry上來看。

 

 

Harry變換了角度讓他每次撞擊都能剛好在Eggsy的敏感點上，讓他已經快到極限的另一半發狂。

 

 

“Harry！” Eggsy哭喊出聲，感覺視野一片白光時他將頭摔回枕頭上，“我已經…我、我想要…我─”

 

 

“爹地？” Aggy敲了敲門，將泰迪熊抱緊在胸前。她不應該這麼大聲的，當然，但是她有點擔心爹地喊著爸爸的方式，她從來沒有聽過爹地的聲音變成這樣，她希望他沒事。

 

 

兩個男人僵住在床上，Eggsy閉緊雙眼發出一聲哼氣聲。

 

 

另一方面，Harry則是煩躁的低吼，小聲的“該死的”從嘴邊跑出。

 

 

Eggsy推了推Harry的肩膀，試著想辦法讓他滿面潮紅趕快退去。

 

 

_天啊，偏偏要挑這個時間來他們房間…_

 

 

“等我一下，小花。” Eggsy喊，希望Aggy聽不出來他的語調怪怪的。

 

 

Harry移開身子，試著不要去碰到他的硬挺。

 

 

Eggsy花了幾分鐘去平復他的呼吸，努力冷靜之後站起身，他的陰莖還半挺著，他快步拿起Harry的浴袍，穿上之後去開門，半開的門後站著Aggy。

 

 

“怎麼了，親愛的？” Eggsy溫柔的問，試著努力用門板藏起他的身體，尤其是下半身。

 

 

“我想上廁所。” 女孩細聲說，伸出一隻手，明顯的想要Eggsy牽她。

 

 

Eggsy嘆口氣之後握住她的手，邊確保了下他的浴袍不會跑位走光。

 

 

 _上帝啊，他只希望等下Aggy_ _不會花太久的時間才睡著_ 。


End file.
